You will never stand alone
by molly3105
Summary: Amelia. Stiles and Scott starting back in school and all the three friends wanted was to get through the school year, but then they go looking for a body in the woods. Scott get bitten by a wolf and thing are about to chance for the three friends. Amelia s family secret comes out when a new family arrives in town.
1. Chapter 1

It was well past midnight when Amelia woke by a knocking sound. Rubbing the sleep from her blue-green eyes, she waited a few seconds before closing her eyes as she let out a happy as she moved her arms around her pillow, but then she heard someone saying her name. Amelia opened her eyes and she sat up in her bed as she reached out for her phone on the nightstand, she saw it was well past midnight and all of the sudden she felt cold air on her skin. She looked over to see the window was open, she didn´t remember opening it she through as she walked over to close it and just as she was about to close the window a hand stopped her from closing it, making her jump back in fear.

"It´s me."

She heard Stiles Stilinski said as he opened the window from the outside.

"What the hell are you to doing ? Other then given me a heart attack?!" She said as she see saw Scott behind him.

"Well your phone was off so we figured this was the best way to get you." Stiles said as he crawled in through the widow and in true Stiles fashion he fall through the window, making a groan as his face hit the floor.

"You idiot." Amelia hissed as she bowed down to help him stand.

"Thanks." Stiles looked her up and down when he saw what she was wearing.

"What?" Amelia asked him as she raised an eyebrow at him.

"You are naked!" Stiles yelled in a whisper as he held his hands towards her.

Amelia looked down at herself and her eyes when wide when she saw she was only wearing hotpants and a see through top. in hurry she moved her hands across her chest as she turned her head to find Scott smiling at her.

"Nice outfit."

"Shut up." Amelia said as she turned around and walked over to her closet and took out a hoodie and pulled it over her head." So, are you going to tell me what you are doing here?" She asked as she turned around to look at her two best friends.

"Stiles was listening to in on his Dad`s calls and found out that two joggers found a dead body out in the woods ." Scott told her.

Amelia arched her brow again." You to came to my house in the middel of the night just to tell me that?" She asked, looking between the two boys." Alright, i am going back to bed." She said as she turned around.

Stiles grabbed her hand before she could walk back to her bed." The only found half of the body."

"Only half?" She asked intrigued as she once again looked between the boys.

Stiles nodded his head excitedly ." Yeah. So we are going to go look for the other half." He said as he pointed a hand between the three of them.

"I through you wanted to get a good nights sleep for practice tomorrow?"

Scott held up in defense as he looked at her." He made me go with him. I had no say what so ever."

"Dud. Really?" Stiles said as he turned his head towards Scott before looking back at her." So are you in?" Stiles asked her with smile on his face.

Amelia looked between the boys yet again." Okay, fine. Just let me get dressed." She said as she turned around and walked over and opened her dresser and took out a pair of jens and pulled then on and she looked up to find both boys staring at her. Really?" She asked as she moved her hands onto her hips as she stared at the boys.

Sorry." Both boys said with a half hearted smile on their faces.

Amelia found a pair of boots and she sat down on her bed as she put them on." Okay, let´s do this." She said as she looked up at the boys.

"Yes." Stiles said as he held up in the air.

"Move." Amelia said as she pointed to the window.

"So bossy. me like." Stiles said as he crawled out of the widow.

"Don´t make me hit you Stilinski." She said as she crawled out the window and she smiled when she saw Scott´s holding out his hand to help her. "Thanks Scott." She said as the two of then followed Stiles down the street to get to his jeep.

And hour later. The three friends where walking through the forest and by now she was tried and all she wanted was to be back in her bed. She turned her head to see the same look on Scott´s face.

"So, are you ready for tomorrow?" She asked as she bumped her shoulder against his.

"I don´t know if i am ready, but i am going to try. i Want to play this year." Scott told her.

"I believe in you. I know you are going to be great." She said as she moved her arm around his.

"Why do you always have so much faith in us?" Scott asked as he turned his head so he could look at her.

"Because that is what best friends are for and because i love you guys." Amelia stopped walking and let out a sigh as she saw the painted look in Scotts face." Fuck Jackson and his i am all that attitude. Or i could always kick his ass." She said with a grin on her face before she turned and ran so she could catch up to Stiles.

Scott stood there with a smile on his face. He didn´t know what he had done to have a friend like her. She some how always saw the best in him when he himself couldn´t and that was one of the many reasons he loved her as well.

As the walked further into the forest. She was getting a bad feeling they should not be out here, something bad was out here in the forest along side them. "Maybe we should turn back it is getting late." She said as she turned around and she saw Scott was bowed down with his hands on his knees.

"Scott, are you okay?" She asked with a worried look on her face as she walked towards him.

Scott tried to get his breathing under control, but his lungs were starting to hurt from the lack of oxygen. He took his inhaler from his pocked and shook it before he took it to his mouth and took and puffed some air into his lungs. "I am okay." He said as he looked up to see the worried look on her face.

"Stiles, maybe we should turn back?" She said as she turned back around to see the had lost him. "Stiles!" She yelled out his name and she could feel her her heart was starting to beat fast.

"Hey, guys." Stiles yelled as the ran towards his two best friend, but he fall backwards onto ground as Amelia let out a scream." What the hell Ames?" Stiles said as he looked up at her.

"What the hell, yourself Stiles." Amelia yelled as she moved a hand over her heart.

"I found it." Stiles said as he pointed a hand behind him as the stood up. "Come on." He said as he turned and walked away once again.

"Come one." She said as she took Scotts hand as the followed after Stiles and the saw he had stopped and a voice in the back of her head was screaming at her to turn around now.

"There is nothing here?" She said as walked under the crime screen tape."

"Is that the second half of the body?" Scott asked as he nodded his head towards the body bag that was now zipped up.

Amelia turned her head to were Scott were looking and she could feel the blood inside her body run could as she took a step closer to the bag. Something bad had happened to this woman and it was not just a murder it was something supernatural.

"No, Stiles answered."They would have called off the search." Stiles said as he turnes his head to see Amelia was standing there looking down at the ground like she had seen a ghost. "Ames?"

"We need to leave now." She said as she walked towards Stiles.

"What are you talking about?"

"We shouldn´t be here." She said as she took a hold of his hand and pulled him along with him, but she stopped when she heard growling coming towards them and she let out a scream as she saw something running towards the two of them.

"Hold it." She hears a man´s voice say.

Amelia held up a hand to hide her eyes as a flashlight was on them and she let out a sigh of relief when she saw it was a police officer, but she turned around when she hears someone clear their throat and her eyes wide as she sees Scott hiding behind a tree and she turned her head back towards the officer with a bright smile on her face and she was about to say something to him when she saw Stiles Dad walking towards them.

"Hold on. This little delinquent belongs to me." The sheriff said as he turned his head towards Amelia with a disappointed look in his face. "Amelia."

"Hey. Sheriff Stilinski." She said with another bright smile on her face.

"Do you listen in on all of my calls?" He asked as he turned his head towards his son.

"No...not the boring ones." Stiles told his dad.

"Where´s your other partner in crime?" The sheriff asked as he moved his arms across his chest as the looked between his son and friend.

"Who, Scott?" Stiles asked his Dad as he looked towards Amelia for and answer, but she just shook her shoulders at him before he turned back to look at his Dad." Scott is at home. Said he wanted a good nights sleep for the frist day of school." Stiles said as he took a step backwards so he could move his arm around Amelia´s shoulder." It is just me and Ames out here in the woods... alone."

"Really?" The Sheriff asked with a raised eyebrow, looking between his son and friend." That was a good one." He said with a laugh as he pointed a finger towards his son.

"What?" Stiles asked as he sees his Dad turn around still laughing."

"You and me in the woods alone?" Amelia asked with a annoyed look on her face.

"Stiles. Amelia." Move it!" The hears Stiles Dad yelled.

Amelia had a grim look on her face as the sheriffs car pulled into the driveway of her house and she saw her mom and stepdad stood in the front step of the house and the both looked disappointed to see her.

"You can get out now." She hears the sheriff tell her.

"How about no." Amelia said as she turned her head away from the window to see he was looking at her with a smile on his face.

"Go on." He said as he nodded his head towards the house.

"Fine." She said with a sigh as she opened the door." I am sorry." She said and she smiled when she saw he smiled back at her.

"Good night Amelia."

"Night." She said, closing the door and she took a deep breath before she turned around and walked towards her mom and stepdad.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Her mom asked her daughter as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Mom, something bad it out there in the forest." She said as she turned her head over her shoulder to see the sheriffs car driving down the street before she turned back to see the worried look on her mothers face.

"What do you mean?" Her mom asked as she held out her hand for Amelia to walk into the house.

"Stiles and Scott came because Stiles had heard about a half body was found in the forest." She held up a hand to stop her mom from talking." It was not a murder i mean yes she was killed, but it was not normal."

"What do you mean?" Her stepdad asked as folded his arms across his chest.

Amelia looked between her mom and stepdad." What ever killed her it was not human." She told them.

"Are you sure?" Her mom asked.

"I felt something out there in the forest with us." Amelia stopped talking when she remembered Scott." Scott is still out there." Amelia said as she ran up the stairs and into her room to grab her phone from the night stand and she sat down on the bed and as she could Scotts number she put the phone up to her ear and she felt her hear beating fast as she listen to the ring tone and she let out a sigh of relief when she hears Scott answering the phone.

"Scott are you allright?" She asked as she turned her head to find her mom leaning in the doorway.

"Yeah i am fine." She hears Scott telling her, but she could here he was having trouble breathing.

"Scott, were are you. I am coming..."

"I am almost home."

"Scott."

"It is fine Ames. I will see you tomorrow."

"Okay. see you tomorrow." She said as she ended the call." He is okay." She said as she put the phone back on the nightstand.

"What did you see out there?" Her mom asked as she over so she could sit beside her on the bed.

"I think she was killed by a dog, but it was not a dog." She said as she ran a hand over her eyes." It looked like a werewolves?"

"Are you sure?" Her mom asked.

"I don´t know." She said as she moved off the bed as she started to moved back and forward in her room and a few minuet later she stopped walking and she turned to look at her mom." It was a werewolf wasn´t it?"

"You need to get some sleep you go school tomorrow." Her mom said as she moved off the bed.

"Mom!"

"Are there werewolves here in Beacon Hills?" Amelia asked

"I don´t know, but i am going to find out." Her mom said as she walked over to kiss her daughter on the cheek." Get some sleep." She said with a smile on her face before she turned and walked out of the room and closed the door.

"Karen."

"Not now Jim." Karen said as she walked down the hall.

"I moved around the world to get a way from all of this supernatural crap." Jim told her.

"Don´t you think i know that." Karen said as she turned on her husband." I don´t want my girls to go through any more pain. the have been through enough."

"So what are we going to do?" Jim asked as he ran a hand up and down his wife´s arm.

Karen turned her head towards Amelia´s door before looking back at her husband." Make her forget about the werewolf part." Karen said with a worried look on her face as she and Jim walked back down stairs.

"Wake up!" she hears her sister yell into her face and she sits up so fast that she felt all of the blood run straight to her brain, making her back against her pillow.

"Starting to gregret going out in the middle of the night, now." Her sister said with a smile on her face as she looked to see her older sister running a hand over her eyes.

"I regretted it the moment Stiles and Scott where out side my window." She said turning to look at her sister with a tried smile on her face.

"Get dressed mom has breakfast ready down stairs." Her sister said as she gets back onto her feet and walks out of the door.

Amelia let out a sigh before she sat up in her bed as she ran her fingers through her long light brown hair. it was a good thing that she had already picked out her outfit for to day she through as she let out a tired moan as she walked over to the chair and took the black bar into her hands, she put in on before she took the matching pants before putting on her gray hoodie she put the black leggings on, she sat down the chair so she could laced her long boot before she grabbed her backpack and walked down stairs to find her family were already sitting down to eat.

"Morning." Amelia said as she sat down beside her mom at the table and she let out a happy sigh as he stepdad placed a cup of coffee before her."Thank you." She took a sip of the coffee as she closed her eyes.

"That is what you get for going into the forest with Stiles in the middle of the night." Jim said as he took a drink of his own cup of coffee.

"Yeah, what were you and Stiles doing in the forest in the middle of the nigh?" Her sister asked with a smile on her face as she took a drink of her juice.

"Not what you thing we were doing, it is Stiles." Amelia said as she stabbed at her eggs and took a bite." I am going to be home later to day." She said as she took more eggs into her mouth.

"Why?" Karen asked.

"Scott is going to try out for playing this year and i want to be there for him." She said before drinking the last of her coffee." Is that okay?"

"It is a good thing that you support your friends." Karen said as she moved her chair away from the table and walked over to the kitchen island to grab a coffee cup.

" The team has been going good all last year. That Jackson kid is a good lacrosse player." Jim said as he point a finger towards Karen.

"He is an asshole." Both girls said as the looked towards Jim.

"Sophie, Nicky is here." Karen said as she looked out of the window to see blond hair girl waving at her and she waved back to her younger daughters best friend.

"See you later." Sophie said as she grabbed a piece toast from the plate before she grabbed her bag up from the floor and walked out of the kitchen.

"We need to talk about last night." Karen said as she placed the coffee cup in front of Amelia.

"I am sorry okay, it wont happen again i promise." Amelia said as she looked between her mom and stepdad."I know it was stupid to go look for a body in the middle of the night."

"That is all that happened?" Jim asked as he took a drink of the coffee as he looked towards Karen.

"Other then Stiles trying to make his dad believe we were making out in the forest, no. Nothing happened." Amelia said as she hears a car horn." That is Stiles." She said as she took the coffee cup and kissed her mom on the cheek before she walked out of the kitchen.

"So the spell worked." Jim said as he turned back to look at his wife.

"Yeah, but for how long." Karen said with a worried look on her face as she hears the front door being closed.

Amelia got out of Stiles jeep and she let out a sight as she looked up at the school ...

"Oh, i forgot to tell you Scott texted me earlier." Stiles said as he walked around the jeep so he was standing beside her with a grin on his face.

"What?" Amelia said as she grabbed her backpack before closing the car door.

"He said something bite him last night." Stiles like it was the best thing he had heard in years.

"He told me he was fine." Amelia said as she moved her backpack over her shoulder.

Amelia turned around as she hears Scott calling out for her and she turned around see Scott hopping of his bike as a fancy Porsche parked next to Scott and Amelia let out a sigh as she sees Jackson Whittemore, got out of the car, hitting Scotts with his car door.

"Dude, watch the paintwork." Jackson said as he glared at Scott.

Jackson smiled when he saw the defeated look all over Scotts face. He passed by Stiles and Amelia and he smiled when he saw the girl looking at him." Hey pretty girl." He said as he walked past her. Amelia Blackmore was his dirty little secret that no one knew about. Amelia was nothing like the girls he would go for, but there was something about her that made him wanted her and he hated her for it.

"Bite me." Amelia said as she sees Jackson turning around to wink at her before walking towards his friends. Amelia turned around to see Scott walking towards her and Stiles.

"You told me you were fine?" She told the brow haired boy with a raised eyebrow and she put her hand onto her hip as she waited for him to explain himself.

"Not now." Stiles said as he waved a hand towards her." Let´s see it." Stiles said as he bounced on the ball of his feet as he waited for Scott to show them the bite.

Scott looked around to see if anyone was watching them and when he was sure no one were watching them, he lifted the hem of his shirt, revealing a white bandage with blood stained in the shaped of a crescent. Both Stiles and Amelia stood there looking at the wound on Scotts side.

"Whoa." Stiles gasped as he reached out his hand to touch the wound, but he pulled his hand back as Amelia slapped him hard on the shoulder." Ow!" He said as he looked up at her.

"Don´t touch it." Amelia said with a worried look on her face as she looked towards Scott.

"I am okay." Scott said with a smile on his face as he sees the worried look on Amelia´s face.

"So, do you know what bite you?" Stiles asked as the walked towards the school building.

"It was every dark." Scott said as he looked over at the two of them." But i am pretty sure it was a wolf." Amelia snorted , making Scott raise an eyebrow at her.

"A wolf bit you?" Stiles said as he shook his head." Nope. Not a chance."

" I heard a wolf howling."

"No, you didn´t."

"What do you mean, i didn´t ?" Scott asked.

"Because California hasn´t had wolves in like sixty years." Stiles told Scott.

"Really?"

"Yes, really." Stiles claps Scott on the shoulder." Look, there´s no wolfs in California.

"Well, would you say if i told you i found the other half of the body.

"You didn´t." Amelia asked as she looked over at Scott.

"You what!?" Stiles said a little to loud." Are you kidding me?"

"I wish." Scott told the two of them.

"That is freaking awesome." Stiles said a little to excited." This is the best thing that has happened to this town since the birth of..." He stopped talking when he turned his head to see Amelia standing beside him with a hurt look on his face.

"I am going to go find Danny." Amelia said as she turned and walked away from the two boys with a sad look on her face as she turned and walked up the steps of the building.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that day. Amelia stood by her locker when all of the sudden a strawberry muffin was in front of her face and she smiled as she turned her head to find Stiles smiling back at her.

"I am sorry." He said as he leaned into kiss her on the cheek."

"I forgive you." She said as she took the muffin out of his hand and she closed the locker with her other hand as she turned around so she could lean against it.

"You still coming, right?" Stiles asked.

"Of course." Amelia said as she took a bite out off the muffen and she let out a moan." I love strawberry muffens" She said with a smile on her face.

"Love you." Stiles said as he walked past her and he let out a sigh of relief because the last thing he wanted was to lose one of the only to people that mattered the world to him. He had always had Scott and then Amelia came along and it was like she became their voice of reason, their saver from lonelys.

Amelia walked over to sit on the bench behind the bleachers and she took out her book and she was just about to opened the book when a shadow blocked her sunlight and she looked up to find Lydia Martin standing in front of her and she turned her head to see a girl she had never seen before standing beside Lydia.

"Alison, this is Amelia Blackmore. She is the person to know if you ever want to get out of trouble. "Lydia said as she half hearted pointed a hand towards Amelia.

"It is nice to meet you." The girl said with a smile on her face as she and Lydia sat down beside her on the bench.

"You to." Amelia said with a smile of her own when all of the sudden she got this wired feeling as Alison touch her shoulder against hers and she closed the book with out the other girl seeing it she moved a little further away from her. She looked up to see Scott standing there with a lovesick look on his face. Amelia turned her head to see Scott was looking at the new girl and all Amelia through was, oh crap.

Amelia looked back towards the fields and she saw the coach walking towards the team and she stood up and started clapping in her hands." Go, Scott." She yelled out making the whole lacrosse team turning around to look at her.

"What about me?" Stiles yelled back as he held up his hands, like he couldn´t believe she already forgot about him.

"Go, Stiles." She yelled with a smile on her face as she saw him winking at her. The smile left her face when she sees Jackson pushing Stiles hard on the shoulder at he ran past him.

"Watch were you are going ass hole." She yelled out as she sat back down.

"You know Scott?" Alison asked as she looked over just as the other girl sat back down.

"Scott is one of my best friend." Amelia said as she looked at the fields and she clapped again as she sees Scott getting ready to take his shot." Amelia turned to see the look on Alison´s face before she quickly looked back and fort between the two of them.

"You like him?"

"He does look cute." Alison said as she looked towards Amelia with a shy smile on her face.

"He is single." Amelia told the her as she turned to look at Scott." Oh shit." She said as she sees Jackson throw a ball at Scott as hard as he could, but to everyone´s amazement, he caught it.

"Way to go Scott." Amelia yelled as she stood up on her feet.

Scott looked down at his stick in bewilderment. A huge grin found his way onto his face. He did it, he actually did it and everyone around him was cheering him on and he turned his head towards Amelia and smiled when he sees Alison standing beside her and the are both clapping in their hands and Scott can´t help feel is ego grow a little bigger.

After school, the three of them was walking through the forest. Scott had dropped his inhaler the night before so since he could not really afford to get a new one, he tried to retrace his steps with Amelia and Stiles following after him.

"I don´t know what happened."Scott told his two friends." I just had this feeling like i had all the time in the world to catch the ball and that is not the wired thing. I mean i can hear stuff i shouldn´t be able to hear and i smell things."

"You smell things? Like what?" Stiles asked.

"Like the mint mojito gum in your pocked and i can smell the orange and jasmin on you." Scott said as he pointed a hand towards Amelia.

Stiles reached into his pocked of his jacked." I don´t have any.." He stopped what he was going to say as he pulled out the wrapped gum out." Ha." He said as he looked towards Amelia as he put the gum back into the pocked of his jacked.

"What?" Amelia asked as she sees Stiles walking towards her and he sniffed at her hair."

"What the hell." Amelia asked as she hit him on the back of the head.

"Orange and jasmin." Stiles said as he turned to look at Scott." So, this whole thing started with that bite?"

Scott nodded his head." What if it´s an infection? What if my body is flooding with adrenaline before i go into shock?"

"I have actually heard of this." Stiles said as he turned to look at Scott." It is a specific kind of infection."

"Are you serious?" Scott asked as he stopped walking as he looked towards Amelia for an answer.

"It is called lycanthropy."

"Are you for real?" Amelia asked as she walked over to grab a hold of Scotts hand to calm him down.

"What is it. is it bad?" Scott asked worried.

"It happens once a month." Stiles said with a smile on his face as he turned away from his two friends.

"Once a month?" Scott asked.

"On the night of a full moon." He said with a laugh.

"That is not funny." Scott said.

"You are the one who heard a wolf." Stiles said with a laugh.

"Shut up, Stiles." Amelia said as she pointed to the ground." Let´s just find his inhaler so we can leave this forest." Amelia said as she looked around feeling out of place.

"Are you going to freak out again?" Stiles said as he sees her looking nervous around.

"What?"

"Last night, you were freaking out." Stiles said as he waved his hand out in front of himself." You told us we should not bee here something was out here with us."

"What?" Amelia asked feeling confused at to what he was talking about.

"Guys, i can´t fund it." Scott said as he moved some leaves away." I swear it was here i dropped it." Scott said as he looked around the forest he was so sure it was here he dropped it when he was attacked.

"We will find it don´t worry." Amelia told him as she got down on her knees as she to started to move leaves away.

"I dropped it when i found the body and that is when the deer came running and i dropped my inhaler.

"Maybe the killer took it." Stiles said as he looked towards his two friend that was down on their knees looking through the leaves on the ground.

"The killer took his inhaler?" Amelia asked with a raised eyebrow towards Stiles.

"No, the body."

"If he did, i hope he left my inhaler. Those things are like eight bucks."

Stiles was about to say something when he saw guy standing a few feet away looking at them." Ames." Stiles pulled on her arm making her stand up.

Amelia was about to say something when Stiles turned her around and that is when she saw him as well. A young man was standing there looking at the three of them. He looked to be in his early twenties and he was dressed in dark clothing. He had short black hair and green eyes. Tall and very built, he was the hottest guy Amelia had ever seen but seeing the intimidating look in his eye, she didn´t know why but she stepped in front of Stiles and she was ready to strik at him if she had to and she saw Stiles tapped Scott on the shoulder as he looked over to see the man that was standing between the trees looking at the three of them.

"What are you tree doing here?" The guy said as he moved his eyes away from the girl so he could look at the two boys." This is privat property!"

"Sorry, man. We didn´t know." Stiles said.

"Yeah." Scott said." We were just looking for something. forget it."

The guy walked closer to them as he pulled something out of the pocked of his jacked and he tossed it towards Scott and he caught it with on hand. Scott opened his hand to see it was his inhaler. When he looked up he found the guy staring at Amelia for a few seconds before he turned and walked away.

"Who the hell was that guy?" Amelia asked as she followed him with her eyes until she could not see him anymore.

"Come on, i have to get to work." Scott said.

But Stiles placed a hand on Scotts shoulder before he could walk away." Dud. That was Derek Hale! You remember, right? He´s only a few years older then us."

"Who is Derek Hale?" Amelia asked as she looked between the two boys.

"His whole family, they all burned to death in a fire like six years ago.

"I wonder what he is doing back..." Scott said to no one in particular." He looked Down at the inhaler that was laying in the palm of his hand before he curled his fist over it.

"Come on." Amelia said as she pulled the two boys along with her as walked the other way so the could get back to Stiles jeep.

Some days later. Amelia sat with her history book between her looked up when she hears the boys voices coming from out side the closed door.

"You need to hear what i ..." Stiles opened the door to his bed room and he jumped back in shook as he sees Amelia sitting on his bed." how..." stiles shook his head as drubbed his backpack by the door before walking over to sit down by his laptop.

"How did you get here before us?" Scott asked as he walked over and sat down on the bed beside her.

"My sister." Amelia said as she closed the book as she turned her head towards Stiles." Did you tell him?"

"That is what i have been trying to do." Stiles said as she ran a hand over his head, leaning back in his chair.

"Tell me what?" Scott asked as he looked between his two friends.

"The wolf. The bite in the forest. Do you know why a wolf howls?"

"Should i?" Scott asked.

"It´s a signal. When the wolf is alone, it howls to signal its location to the rest of the pack. So did you heard it howling that means there´s others . Maybe a whole pack."

"A pack of wolfs?"

"No." Then Stiles turned serious." Werewolves."

"You two are pulling my lag." Scott said as he got off the bed." I am going to go home and get ready because i am picking Alison up in an hour."

"We saw you on the field, Scott." Amelia said as she moved her hand towards Stiles." What you did was wasn´t just amazing. that shot you throw it was impossible to make, but you made it." Amelia told him.

"So, i made a good shot." Scott snapped." Seriously, what is the big deal?"

"No, you made a incredible shot. The way you moved, the speed, your reflexes. People can´t do that over night and then there´s the hearing, the senses and don´t you think that we haven´t noticed that you don´t need your inhaler anymore?"

"You haven´t used it since that night." Amelia said.

Scott shook it head as he looked to Amelia." I can´t think about this right now. We will talk about this tomorrow."

"Tomorrow!" Stiles exclaimed." Don´t you get it. The full moon is to night."

"That are you trying to do!" Scott yelled." I just made frist line . I have a date with a girl i can´t believe actually want to go out with me. Everything in my life is somehow perfect ! Why are you two trying to ruin it!"

" We are just trying to help you, Scott." Amelia yelled back at him.

"You have been cursed! and it is not only the full moon that cause you to chance. It´s also when your bloodlust will be at its peak." Stiles said.

"Bloodlust?"

"The urge to kill."

"Oh, i am having the urge to kill, right now." Scott said as he looked between his two friends.

Stiles looked at Scott." You need to hear this. The change can be caused by anger or anything that raises your pulse and i have never seen anyone raise your pulse like Alison does. You have to cancel your date. You have to call her." Stiles begged him.

"No."

"Scott, you have to listen to us." Amelia said as she grabbed a hold of his hand.

"No, i don´t." Scott said as he pulled his hand out of her grip.

"Then i am doing it." Stiles said as he when through Scotts backpack, looking for his phone.

"What are you doing!"

"I am cancelling the date."

"Give it to me." Scott said as he turned on Stiles and hit the phone of off his hand and his eyes flashed yellow as he moved his other hand around Stiles throat as he backed him up against the wall.

"Scott, let go of him." Amelia yelled as she tried to get his hand off Stiles, but when he turned his head towards her she saw the yellow in his eyes as he let out a growl as he pushed her hard away from them.

"Scott, stop!"

"Scott." Stiles tried to get Scotts hand off his throat because it was getting harder to breath.

Scott was about to turn his head towards Amelia when all of the sudden he was flying through the air and he landed across the room. Scott shook his head as he looked up to see what had happened. He looked towards Stiles to see he was staring with wide eyes at Amelia, so he looked to Amelia to see she stood with her hand out in front of herself.

"What happened?"

"How.. How , did you do that?" Stiles asked with a shocked look on his face.

"I.. I...I have to go." Amelia said as she ran out of the room.

Amelia ran down the street with tears running down her face. She could not believe she had just used her powers on Scott. She had always said she would never use a spell on her friends, but now she didn´t have a chose, she need to make them forget what had just happened. She wiped her tears away and took a deep breath as she walked up the steps to her house, hoping that no one was home and as she walked through the house looking for her mom and stepdad, but she could not find then anywhere so she dropped her backpack by the stairs before running up to the attic. Amelia opened the door and to find the book she was looking for laying on the table in the corner of the attic. She walked over to see the book was open and her eyes wide when she saw it was already on the spell she was looking for.

"She wouldn´t." Amelia said to herself as she remembered what Stiles had told her what had happened that night in the forest and how she could not remember anything about that part.

She took the book and walked over to sit down on the floor by the window and she took a deep breath." I am sorry." She said out loud before looking back down at the spell. She was just beginning to say the spell when she heard Stiles yelling out her name.

"Amelia!"

"Go away." She yelled with tears running down her cheeks as she held the book up against her chest like it could protect her from what was about to happen.

"Ames. What are you doing?" Stiles asked as he held out his hand to his friend like she was a wounded animal, he need to calm down.

"I didn´t want you to find out like this." She said as she hugged the book closer to her chest.

"Found out about what?" Scott asked as looked down at his friend, his hear broke when he saw the stated she was in." You are a..."

"A witch." Stiles answered as he sat down in front of her as he stared at the book she was holding against her chest." this is freaking cool." Stiles said as he looked between his two best friend.

"What is cool." Amelia asked feeling confused as she wiped the tears from her eyes as she looked between the two boys.

"Scott is a werewolf and you are a witch." Stiles said with a big smile on his face." I love my life." He said as he held is hands over his head.

"I was going to make you forget." She said as she looked up at Scott." I didn´t want you to found out and leave me."

Scott sat down beside her as he moved his hand around the her shoulder and he kissed her forehead before leaning his against hers." That is never going to happen." Scott said as he looked towards Stiles for help.

"He is right. So you are a witch. Big deal." Stiles with a smile on his face." We will still love you, no matter what you are, just like you still love us, right?"

"I will always love you guys." Amelia said looking between the two boys." What?" She asked as she sees Stiles biting at his lower lip.

"Can you maybe show us some witch move." Stiles asked her with a excited look on his face.

"Dud." Scott said as he shook his head at him.

"What?" Stiles said as he shook his shoulders.

"Wait a minuet." Amelia held up a finger as she stood and walked over to grab an old pillow that was laying on top of a box and she took it with a smile as she turned around and walked back towards the boys and she sat down so she sat in front of them. "You ready?" She asked the boys as she ripped open the pillow.

"Yes. Yes. i am ready." Stiles told her as he waited for what was going to happen.

"Okay." Amelia said as she moved her hand over the pillow and she moved her fingers slowly around the pillow, she smiled as the feathers slowly started to fly up against the palm of her hand. She moved both hands above her head and the feathers followed her hands until she moved her hands out in front of her and the feathers started to fly around the three of them.

"Wow." Scott said as he looked around to see the feathers flying around them, he looked back at the girl he had known for the last six years and it was like he was seeing her for the frist time. She looked so when she sat there wit a smile on her face.

"This is so cool." Stiles yelled as he look at the feathers "Please don´t make us forget." He told her with a pleading look on his face.

"You ever tell anyone. I will show you some real power!" The hear a woman´s voice say from behind them.

"Mom." Amelia said as she stood up as her mother walked into the attic.

"Mrs. Blackmore." Both boys said as the stood as well.

"We would never do anything to put Amelia in danger." Stiles said as he looked he dead in the eyes.

"I hope not because there are people out there that want nothing more then to end the Blackmore line." Karen said as she turned her head towards her daughter.

"Why?" Scott asked as he walked closer to Amelia just as Stiles had done.

"Because the Blackmore line is some of the most powerful witches in the supernatural world. I hope you know what you are doing Amelia." Her mom said as she turned to walk out the room.

"I trust them, mom." Amelia said as she took each boys hands into her own.

"I hope your trust is not missed placed." Karen said as she looked at the boys before she turned and left the attic.

"So who is ready to party?" Stiles said, like nothing had just happened between the three of them.

"Oh shit. I have to go pick Alison up." Scott said as he started to walk out of the attic, but he turned around and walked back and moved his arms around Amelia and he held her in his arms for a few second before running out of the attic.

"You need a date?" Stiles asked.

"Give me and hour?"

"See you in an hour." Stiles said as he leaned into kiss her cheek." Witch our not you and Scott are my best friend." Stiles said as he walked out of the attic and down the stairs, he stopped before he reach the front door when he saw Mrs. Blackmore sitting by the diner room table.

"I would never do anything that would hurt her." He told the woman.

"I hope you are right." Karen said with a smile on her face.

"I love her she is my best friend."

"I know."

Stiles smiled at the woman before he walked over and opened the front door and closed it behind himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles were sitting in his jeep out side the Blackmore house waiting for Amelia to come out, he looked down at his phone to check the time and when he looked back up all he could do was stare at his friend. He know she hated they way she looked and he didn´t know why. Because she was a beautiful girl not matter her size.

"Wow."

Amelia smiled to him as she ran down the stairs and ran around the car and got into the jeep. She raised an eyebrow at him when she sees the look he is given her."What?"

"You look beautiful." Stiles told her with a serious look on his face before he turned his head towards the road and stared the car, pulling away from the sidewalk.

It didn´t take long for them to arrive Lydia Martins house. Stiles led Amelia to the backyard. Everyone back there were dancing, drinking or swimming in the pool. Amelia looked around to see if Scott had arrived yet.

Amelia was about to ask Stiles if he wanted to get a drink when someone was pulling her towards the dancefloor, She let out a laugh when she sees who it was.

"Danny."

"Dance with me." Danny said as he put his hands on her hips and she put her arms around his neck as the moved to the sound of the music.

"Were is your date?"

"He canceled on me." Danny told her.

"I am sorry Danny. I know hoe much you liked the guy." Amelia told him with a sad smile on her face.

"It is okay."

"You can do better then him."

"You know if i was not gay, i would be so all over you." Danny told her as he pulled her closer and the both laughed. Last year Danny and Amelia had been drunk and they had made out and Danny had told her, that if he was ever going to dig girl he would be all over her.

Amelia turned her head and she quickly looked back towards Danny when she found Jackson was staring at her with a look in his eyes she could not place and it made the hair on the back of her neck stand up.

"Shit!"

Amelia turned to Stiles to see what was going on and she followed his eyes to see Scott running disappear through Lydia´s house and she sees Stiles running after him.

" I am sorry Danny, but i need to see if he is okay." Amelia kissed him on the cheek as she ran through the house after Scott and Stiles and just as she ran across the front lawn she sees Scott driving past her. She turnes her head to see Stiles getting into his jeep and before she know what was happening, Stiles was driving past her as well.

"That did not just happen?" She told herself as she looks down the road, shacking her head.

Alison waked out of the house to see what had happened to Scott when she saw Amelia standing on the front lawn." Amelia!" She called out as she walked towards the other girl.

Amelia turned around to see who had called out her name, she saw Alison walking towards her." Oh, hey. Alison."

"Do you know what happened with Scott? We were dancing, but then all of the sudden he just took off and left.

Amelia sighed when she sees the sad look all over the other girls face." It wasn´t you if that is what you were thinking." Amelia told Alison as she rubbed her hand up and down her arm." Scott hasn´t been feeling well these past days so i think his nerves just got the better of him.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Because he really likes you."

"Really?" Alison asked with a smile on her face.

"I am really bad with names and one of the reason i remember your name is because that is all i hear coming out of his mouth these days." Amelia said and she another smile on Alison´s face.

"Thank you."

"You are welcome."

Alison, Amelia."

Both girls turned around and Amelia´s eyes when wide when she sees the guy from the forest the other day walking up to them.

"I am a friend off Scotts." He told the girls as he quickly looked at Amelia before looking back to Alison with a big smile on his lips." My name is Derek. Do you girls need a ride home?"

"That would be great." Alison told him with a smile off her own as she turned her head towards Amelia." Is that okay?"

"My sister is inside, i can ask her to take us home." Amelia said, she was about to turn around when she felt a hand stop her from leaving and she turned back to see Derek looking at her.

"I think your sister already left." Derek said as he let go of her arm." Let me take you home Amelia." Derek said as he nodded his head towards his car.

"Come on Amelia." Alison said as she took a hold of the other girls hand, leading her towards the car, she smiled to Derek as she held out the door for Amelia to get into the back of the car.

Alison lived closer so the dropped her off frist and that ment Amelia had to be alone in the car with Derek. She kept her eyes on the road as because she was nervous about being alone with him.

"So, Scott is a werewolf, isn´t he?" Derek as he turned his head to the side so he could look at her.

"Are you?"

"I think you already know the answer." Derek said as he turned his head back towards the road.

"You should steer clear of Scott." Derek said as he quickly looked towards her." "He is every dangerous as a newborn. You don´t know what he is capable off."

"Scott is one of my best friend so if i can help him i will and the supernatural don´t sacre me." Amelia as she folded her arms across her chest as she stared out of the window.

Amelia let out a sight of relief when she sees Derek driving down the street to her house. Derek pulled up to the sidewalk and Amelia was out of the car before he could turned the engine off.

"Thanks for the ride." Amelia said as she closed the door, she turned around to run away from him because he scared her. How did he know her name or where she lived. But she stopped in her track when she sees her mother standing out side the house waiting for her.

"Who is your friend?" Karen asked her daughter with a smile on her face as she leans her head to the side as she waved her hand to the young man that was sitting in the car.

"Nobody." said as she pulled on her mothers arm for her to follow her back into the house.

"My name is Derek Hale, ma´am." Derek said with a smile on his face as he walked up to the older woman as he held out his hand towards her.

"So he is a nobody with a name." Karen said with a smile as she moved around her daughter so she could shake the young mans hand." I am Karen. Amelia´s mother."

"Nice to meet you ma´am." Derek said as he stepped back so he stood beside Amelia.

"Aren´t you a little to old to be at a high school party?" Karen asked as she looked between Amelia and Derek.

"I am helping Amelia with history and i live just down the street from the Martins, so when i saw Amelia and her friend i offered to give them a ride home.

"That is so nice off you." Karen told Derek before she turned on Amelia." You need help with history?"

"Oh, Amelia didn´t want you to worry that she is failing in history." Derek said with a wave of the hand.

"You are failing history?" Karen, folding her arm across her chest.

"No." Amelia yelled as she turned to Derek and she had to bite the inside of her cheek, seeing the smile on Dereks face.

"She is not failing anymore." Derek said as he moved a arm around her as he looked down at her before looking back at her mom.

"Oh, that is good." Karen said." I am going to let you say goodnight and it was nice to meet you Derek." Karen said as she winked at her daughter before walking up the steps and closing the front door behind her.

"What is your deal?" Amelia asked as she turned around to look at him with a pissed off look on her face.

"Stay away from Scott." Derek said as he moved closer to her.

"How, about you stay away from Scott." Amelia told him.

"i will if you will." Derek said with a smile on his face before he turned and walked back to his car.

"What an asshole." Amelia said as she turned around but she stopped when she heard what he said next.

"I heard that." Derek said with smile on his face as he opened the passenger side door and got into his car.

"Good." Amelia said as she turned back and ran up the steps and opened the front door and she let out a groan when she sees her mom standing with her arms across her chest.

"I am not failing history!" She said as held up her hand before letting them fall back down to her sides.

"I know." Karen said as she made a come here movement with her finger.

"What?" Amelia asked as she raised her eyebrow as she followed her mom into the kitchen, She sees her mom holding out an old looking to her. She reaches out her hand and takes the book and her eyes goes wide when she sees the word werewolves in big bold letters.

"Mom?"

"If you are going to be hanging around Scott and i guess now Derek Hale. You need to know what you are dealing with." Karen said as she leans into kiss Amelia on the cheek." Night honey."

"Night mom." Amelia said as she sees her mother walking out of the kitchen, she looks at the book in her hands and she really want to see what it says about ... but she is so tried that she just walks up the stairs and into her room. She closed the door to her room as she leaned back against it, still holding on the book as she lets out a sigh of relief, but it was short lived when she felt her phone go off, she pulled her phone out of the pocked of her jean to see it was a message from Stiles, asking her if she was home.

 **"You never guess who gave me and Alison a ride home."** She messaged to Stiles as she walked over to sid down on her chair and she put the book into the desk.

 **"Who?"** Stiles messaged said.

" **Derek Hale."**

she waited for him to answer but it never came so she put her phone on her desk before she pulled her shirt over her head and next her jeans followed, she was so tried that she didn´t care that she was in her underwear. She when lay down on the bed, letting out a happy sound as her head touch the pillow and she moved her hands around the pillow and closed her eyes and before she knew it she was fast a sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Amelia ran down the hallway towards the boys locker room." What is going on?" She asked out of breath as she sees Scott sitting on the bench with his elbows rested on his knees.

"Scott?" Amelia walked over and dropped her backpack on the bench as she got down on her knees in front of Scott.

"Scott?" Amelia quickly looked towards Stiles before looking back to Scott.

"Her dad he is a hunter, A werewolf hunter." Scott said as he looked up at Amelia with a scared look showing all over his face.

"What?"

"He shot Scott with a crossbow last night." Stiles told her.

"Did he see you?"

"What am i going to do?" Scott asked her.

"Scott, did he see you?"

"No. No, he didn´t."

"Okay, that is good." She said as she placed her hand on his knee." You, Just have to stay away from her dad. Do you think you can do that?" Amelia asked him.

"Yea. Yea. i can do that." he tells her.

"Good. Now." Amelia said as she stood up and clapped her hand together." Who is ready for lacrosse?" She asked the two boys as she held out her hand towards Scott.

Amelia. Scott and Stiles waked out on the field just in time to hear the coach blew his whistle." McCall, get your ass on the field!

"Just try and stay calm." Amelia said as she sees Scott turning his head towards her with a scared look in his eyes.

"Okay." Scott said as he took a deep breath and put on his helmet and ran towards the other players out of the field.

Amelia said down beside Stiles on the bench to see the coach talking to his team for a bit before he huddled broke off and the players when into position on the field.

"You think he can do it?" Stiles asked her as he followed Scott out on the field.

"Yeah. If Jackson backs off." Amelia told him.

The two friend sat there watching the players go at each other and thing was going great until Jackson hit Scott hard and he fall. Amelia´s eyes when wide when she saw Scotts eyes turn yellow and she looked around worried that someone might see, but luckily no one did. Scott stood up and ran back to his starting position.

"McCall´s is gonna do it again!" The coach called out." McCall´s is gonna do it again."

"This is no going to end well." Amelia said as she sees angry look on Scott´s face.

This play was much worse then the frist one, because Scott was taking out his anger on Jackson. They charged at each other and collided harshly, making the both of them fall. Jackson cried out and latched onto his now injured shoulder while Scott was freaking out. Amelia and Stiles got to their feet and hurried over to Scott.

"Scott, what is going on?"

"I can´t control it!" Scott panted." It is happening!"

Stiles eye went wide." What ? Right here? Right now? Come on, get up!"

Amelia and Stiles pulled Scott to his feet as they walked towards the boys locker room. As soon as the entered the locker room, Scott sat down on the bench wit his head in his hands.

"It is going to be okay." Amelia said as she rubbed Scotts back in comfort." Scott, take some deep breath." She said as she closed her eyes letting her powers soothing him.

"What are you doing?" Stiles asked as he looked up to see Amelia with her eyes closed and she had moved her hand onto the top of Scotts head.

"I am trying to calm him down, but it is not working." She said as she opened her eyes and she backed away from Scott as she held out her to Stiles.

"What?" Stiles asked seeing her hand reaching out for his.

"He is changing. Back away slowly."

"Scott, are you okay?" Stiles asked as he looks down at his friend with worry all over his face.

Scott turnes towards his friends and it is not Scott the are seeing. His face was sharper, hair had grown on both side of his face and his teeth had turn into fangs. Those yellow eyes was still there and they were searching for something to kill.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Scott yelled as he moved off the bench.

"Ames, run." Stiles said as he turned to grab her hand.

Scott began to chase the two around the locker room, jumping on and denting the locker room in the process. Stiles and Amelia ran to a corner of the room. Amelia say Scott coming towards them, so she moved in front of Stiles as she ... her hand out in front of her.

"Scott, stop. I don´t want to hurt you." Amelia begged him, but she could see in his eyes there was no talking to him as he growled at her as he ran at them.

"Amelia!" Stiles yelled out as he saw Scott running at them.

"I am sorry." Amelia said as she pushed her hands towards Scott and she saw him flying against some of the lockers and she took a deep breath, hoping he would stay down.

"Come on, Scott! Stay down." Amelia yelled as he turned his head towards her.

"I think you pissed him off." Stiles told her as he moved his hands around her stomach as he moved the two of them backwards.

Amelia´s eyes when wide as she saw Scott running towards them again and she moved both of her hands around his circles before pushing them towards Scott and this time the force was so strong that when his back hit the lockers they fall backwards. Both of them let out a sigh of relief when Scott stayed down.

"Scott." Amelia said it name as the two of them walked closer to Scott and they saw his face had chanced back to his human face." Scott!" Amelia said as she softly slapped him on the cheek.

Scoot opened his eyes to see his two best friend where staring down at him with worried looks on both of their faces." What happened?" He asked as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"You tried to kill us."Stiles told him." Ames, had to use her powers to stop you."

Scott eyes when wide as he looked between his friends." Did i hurt you?"

Amelia shook her head." No, we are okay."

"It´s like i told you before." Stiles said." It´s the anger. It´s your pulse rising."

"But that´s lacrosse!" Scott exclaimed." It´s a pretty violent game , if you haven´t noticed."

"Well, it´s gonna be a lot more violent if you end up killing someone on the field." stiles told him.

"You can´t play Saturday." Amelia told him,

"Ames, right." Stiles said as he ran his hands behind his neck as he looked started at Scott." You are going to have get out of the game."

"I am frist line." Scott said as he looked between his two friends.

"Not anymore." Stiles said.

Scott squeezed his eyes shut and whined as he leaned his head against the wall." But i was frist in line."

Some days later. Scott and Amelia was walking out of the class room when the saw Stiles leaning against the corner of the wall, they looked at each other before walking towards him as the both leaned around to corner to see what he was looking at. They saw the sheriff talking to the principal.

"What is going on?" Scott asked.

Stiles jumped as he turned around with a hand over his heart." Good you are here." He said as he pulled Scott on front of him." What are the saying?"

Scott used his wolf hearing to listen in on the conversation." Curfew because of the body."

"Your dad is out there looking for a rabid animal." Scott said.

"Thanks a lot Derek."

"Well you can exactly tell your dad the truth." Amelia told Stiles.

"We could do something?" Stiles said as he turned his head towards Scott.

"Like what?"

"Please don´t say it." Amelia begged him.

"Find the other half of the body." Stiles said.

"no."

"What do you mean, no." Stiles asked her as he pointed a hand between her and Scott. "He is a werewolf and you are a bad ass witch. What could go wrong?" Stiles said with a smile on his lips as he grabbed Amelia´s hand as he dragged her down the hall.

Amelia turned her head and she pulled on her hand to make Stiles stop walking when she saw Scott standing in the middle of the hall away looking lost." Stop."

"What?"

Amelia turned her head to see Lydia was introducing Alison to some of the lacrosse players." That bitch." Amelia said as she shook her head before she walked over to stand beside Scott.

"Come one." Amelia said as she took his hand into her own as she pulled him down the hallway and she could feel Scott was getting angry because he was ... her hand.

"Scott."

"What?" Scott asked as he turned to look at her and he saw the painted look on her face, he looked down to see he was ... her hand." I am sorry." Scott said with a sad look on his face.

"Don´t worry about it." Amelia said as she leaned her head against his shoulder as the walked out down the hall." We will fix it." Amelia said as she looked up at him.

Scott smiled down at her as he quickly leaned his head against her."You are the best." Scott said with a smile on his face as he looked down at her.

"What am i chopped liver?" Stiles asked as he stood in the middle of the hallway with is hand over his head." Hey. Wait for me!" He ran after his two friend as the walked out of the doors.

Later that night. Amelia was sitting by her desk, reading in her history book when she heard a tab against her window, she turned around and she let out a laugh when she saw Stiles face was pressed up against the window.

Amelia walked over and pulled the window open." You do know this house have a front door."

"I know." Stiles said as he crawled in through the window. He was about to say something when he looked towards her desk and his eyes wide seeing the slice of carrot cake that sat on her desk.

"Don´t think about it." Amelia said as she saw his eyes was on slice of carrot cake.

"Come on, Ames." Stiles begged as he looked between her and the carrot cake.

"Fine." she said as she held out her hand for him to take it.

"You are the best." He said with a smile as he walked over and took the plate into his hand as he sat down on the chair and he was about to but take the plate with the slice of carrot cake and put it into his mouth when he hear a growl coming from the window.

"What?" He said, sounded like a little child that was not getting what he wanted.

"Give it a rest, you guys." Amelia said as she opened the door and ran down the stair and into the kitchen.

"Hey, honey."

"Hey, mom." Amelia said as she pulled out a plate put a slice of carrot cake on it, she looked up to see her mom with a raised eyebrow.

"It is for Scott." Amelia said as she quickly put a into her own mouth before she walked back out of the kitchen and up the stairs and she stopped in the door way to see the boys where staring each other down.

"Here." Amelia said as she reached out the plate with carrot cake to Scott, who took it with a smile on his face.

"What are you to doing here anyways?" Amelia asked as she walked over and sat down on her bed as she waited for the boys to finish eating their carrot cake.

"Scott found something." Stiles said as he chewed on the piece of carrot cake that was in his mouth.

"I found something at Derek´s house."

"Tell me you didn´t go back there." Amelia said as she closed her eyes." 1..2..3" She opened her eyes to find both boys looking at her.

"What?"

"1..2..3?"

"My mom said i should count when i get emotional."

"Why?" Scott asked.

"My powers are connected to my emotions.

"That explain so much." Stiles said as he shook his head as he stared at her." Anyways." He said, pointing a finger at Scott." Tell her.

"I could smell blood."

"Whose blood?"

"I don´t know, but when i do find out. Your dad with arrest Derek for the murder and Stiles will help me figure out how to play lacrosse without changing because there´s no way in hell i am not playing that game.

"So where are we going?" Amelia asked as she put on her shoes before looking up at the boys.

"You tell her." Stiles said as he pulled Scott in front of him.

"Why? Where are we going?"

20 minuet later. Amelia said inside Stiles jeep and she shook her head as she looked up at the building." No. No. Not doing it." Amelia said, folding her arms across her chest.

"Come one, Ames." Scott said as he turned around in his seat so he could look at her.

"I am not going in there." She said as she pointed a finger towards the hospital.

"We need you Ames."

"Why?" she asked with a raised eyebrow, seeing the look that is past between the two boys.

"We need ." Stiles closed his mouth as he sees Amelia holding up her hand as she leaned towards the to boys.

"You two so owe me for this." She said as she pushed at Stiles seat."

"Yeah. Yeah. Anything." Stiles said with a smile as he slapped Scott on the shoulder before he got out of the car and held the door opened so she could get out.

"Do you even know were you are going?" Amelia asked as the walked into the hospital.

"Yeah."Scott said as he looked around the corner to make sure no one was in the hallway." I will be right back." Scott said as he turned around the corner.

"Give me money." Amelia said as she turned towards Stiles with her hand out to him.

"What?"

"Give me money." She said as she nodded her head towards the wending machine."

"Oh, Fine." Stiles pulled his wallet out of the pocked of his jeans and pulled out a one doller bill.

"Thank you." she said as she walked towards the wending machine and she leaned her head to the side as through about what she wanted." Ah, ha." She said with a smile and pushed in a number and she bowed down to grab the sour candy."

Amelia and Stiles were sitting in the waiting chairs. Amelia with her head leaning in the crook of Stiles neck as he looked through a magazine as the waited for Scott.

"There he is." Amelia said as she sees Scott walking down the hallway towards them.

"So?" Stiles asked as he jumped out of the chair he was sitting in.

"It smelled the same." Scott told them.

"Are you sure?" Amelia asked as she eat some of the sour candy.

"Yes."

"So he did bury the other half of the body on his property." Stiles said looking between his to best friend.

"Which means we can prove he killed the girl." Scott said." I say we use it."

"How?"

"Are you doing this because you want to stop Derek Hale or because you want to play the game ?"

"There were bite marks on the lags. Ames. Bite marks."

"Okay. Okay." Amelia said as she turned and walked down the hall.

"Were are you going?" Stiles asked as he and Scott ran to catch up to her.

"To get some shovels." She said opening the hospital door with a loud bang.

"I so love this girl." Stiles said as he looked towards Scott with a smile.

Right after the left the hospital, Stiles drove then back to the into the forest to where the remains of the Hales house lied. They hided and waited for Derek to leave, which didn´t take long, as soon as Derek was driving away in his car, the three of them came out from their hiding place.

"Let´s do this." Stiles said as he took the shovel up in his hand and walked towards the house.

"He, is loving this to much." Amelia said, looking towards Scott.

"I know." Scott said as they followed after Stiles towards the house.

Were is it." Stiles asked as he looked down at the ground and he saw Scott pointing to the spot just in front of him and he was about to start digging when when Scott stopped him.

"What is it?" Amelia asked seeing the confused look on Scotts face.

"Something is different."

"Different how?" Stiles asked.

"I don´t know." Scott said, sensing that something strange was going on. He sighed as he shook his head." Let´s get this over with."

Amelia wiped the sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand before she threw the shovel to the ground, letting out a sigh.

"What are you doing?" Stiles asked the girl when he sees her sitting on the ground now eating from the back of candy she got at the hospital.

"We have been digging for hours and i am tried and bored.

"She is right. It is taking way to long." Scott said as he looked towards Stiles.

"Keep digging." Stiles said as he continued digging.

"What if he comes back." Scott asked.

"Then we get the hell out of here."

"What if he catches us?" Amelia asked as she stood up as she dusted the dirt off on her jeans.

"I have a plan for that." Stiles said with a smile as he looked towards Amelia.

"Why are you looking at me!"

"Because you are going to do that witch thing." Stiles said as he held out his hand and pushed forward like he had seen Amelia do.

"You want me to use my powers on him?"

"Yes." Stiles said as he pointed a hand towards her.

"Start digging." Amelia told the two boys.

Stiles was about to say something as he put his food on the shovel, but he stopped when he felt something underneath his food. His eyes when wide and he led Scott back with his arm." Whoa, Stop! stop."

Stiles started to dige again until he had cleared the dirt off the object. Now Scott know something was off and he turned to find Amelia taking a step backwards. that is when he know something was not right.

"What is it?" Amelia asked as she slowly took a step closer and her eyes went wide seeing the upper half of a wolf.

"What the hell is that?" Stiles yelled as he turned towards Scott.

"It´s a wolf." Scott said with a confused look on his face as he ran a hand down the back of his neck.

"I through you said you smelled blood, as in human blood?" Amelia asked.

"I through something was off."

"Maybe we should leave." Amelia told the two boys.

"Yeah. Okay." Stiles said." Help me cover it up."

Amelia bowed down to help him cover up the wolf she stopped when something catch her eye and she tugged on the sleeve of Stiles jacked and pointed her towards the plant.

"What is wrong?" Stiles asked as he turned to see what she was pointing at.

"It is Wolfsbane." Amelia said as she walked over to look at the purple flower and she bowed down as she ran her fingers across the leaves of the flower.

"What is Wolfsbane?" Scott asked.

Stiles turned towards Scott." You never seen the wolf man?"

Scott shook his head." No."

"Lon Chaney Jr? Claude Rains. The original wolf movie."

"What?"

"Dude, you are so unprepared for this." Stiles told Scott.

Amelia moved her hand around the flower and pulled it off the ground, only to find the stem was attached to some rope. Yard by yard, she went around in circles pulling out the rope, which creating a spiral shape. Amelia was able to tug all of the rope up. She looked confused back at the wolf and her eyes when wide when she sees the upper body of a dead girl.

"Oh, shit." Amelia said out loud as she fall backward down to the ground in shook by seeing the women insted of the wolf laying in the whole.

"What is...Whoa." Stiles said as he took a step backwards seeing the woman.

"this is bad so bad." Scott said as he ran his hand down the back of his head.


	5. Chapter 5

After the had found the second half of the body. Stiles called his dad to report Dereks crime. The next morning the three of them watched as the sheriff chained Derek and led him to the police car. Derek looked towards the three of them and gave them an intense star. The boys tried to look anywhere insted of looking at Derek, but Amelia started right back at him because after reading the book her mom had given her she knew that backing down from an werewolf could mean he saw you as a easy pray our of it was an Alpha, he would kill you anyways.

Derek looked towards the girl, he could hear her heart was beating like made, but she stood there with a brave face as she started right back at him and he had to smile to himself as he felt the sheriff pushed him into the back of the police car and shut the door.

"That was..." Amelia stopped what she was about to say when she sees Stiles walking towards the police car." Stiles what the hell are you doing?" Amelia whispered-yelling as she ran after him.

"You know i am not afraid of you." She hears Stiles say as she opened the driver side door and sat down on the seat as she hears Derek saying that he was afraid of him.

"What are you doing?" Amelia asked as she slapped him on the shoulder." Your dad is like 10 feet away." She said as she pointed her finger to where she could see the sheriff was standing as he was talking to one of the other officers.

Stiles just rolled his eyes at her." I am not." Stiles said as he turned his head back to look at Derek to find him staring back at him. Stiles gulped." Okay, maybe i am.

"The girl you killed..she was a werewolf, but she was not like you. She was an Alpha wasn´t she?" Amelia asked.

"She was a what?" Stiles asked confused as he looked towards Amelia.

"She could turned into an actual wolf and i know Scott can do that. Is that why you killed her?"

"Why are you so worried about me when it is your friend who´s the problem." Derek asked as he turned his head towards Amelia." When he shifts on the field, what do you think they are going to do, huh. Just keep cheering him on? I can´t stop him from playing, but you two can and truth me." Derek said as he leans in closer." You will want to.

Before Amelia could respond, the sheriff opened Stiles door and dragged him out. Derek leaned back in his seat and shut his eyes, processing everything that had happened when he heard the heart beat. He opened his eyes to see Amelia was sitting there staring at him.

"What?" He snarled at her.

"Stay away from Scott." she said as she opened the door and got out of the car and she walked around the car and she sees the sheriff standing with his arms across his chest as he stared at his son.

" We were only trying to help" Stiles told his dad.

"Okay, well then explain to me how you came across it?"

"We were looking for Scotts inhaler."

"Oh, god." Amelia said as she ran a hand over her eyes, hoping that Stiles would just shut up already.

"When did he drop it?"

"Stop talking." Amelia said as she pushed her elbow into Stiles side as she looked up at the sheriff with a smile on her face.

"The other night."

"The night when we found the other half of the body?"

"Yes."

Amelia shook her head because as she looked towards the police car to find Derek looking at them with a smile on his face. Amelia looked back when she hears the sheriff saying Scotts name.

"Yes!" Stiles answered a little to quickly." His eyes when wide when he realized what had just happened."No! Oh, crap."

"So you to lied to me?" The sheriff said as he looked between the two of them.

"Well, it depends.

"On what?" The sheriff asked.

"How you define lying. Amelia?" Stiles turned towards her with wide eyes.

Amelia saw the look the sheriff was given her." I got nothing." She said as she smiled at the sheriff.

"Really?" He asked letting out a sigh as he turned back to look at his dad as he flattened his hand out in front of him." Um, reclining your body in a ...horizontal position..."

"Get the hell out of here." The sheriff told the two kids.

"Yes, sir." Amelia said, pulling Stiles with her as she hurried away from the Hale house and she turned to see the sheriff walking towards the police car.

"You had nothing to say?" Stiles said not believing her for a second.

"What?"

"You were so going to throw me under the buss?" Stiles told her as he walked around his car to get to the driver side door.

"Yes." She said as she opened the passenger side door and got into the back seat with a sigh.

Stiles drove away from the crime screen, his eyes kept going to the rearview mirror and the road.

"What is it?" Stiles asked the troubled looking girl in the backseat.

"Why wolfbane, i don´t get it?" Amelia said.

"What about the wolfbane?" Scott asked with a panted look on his face.

Amelia looked towards Scott to see him rubbing a hand over his eyes and he was breathing funny." Scott are you okay?"

"No, i can´t breath." Scott yelled as he turned his head towards Stiles." Pull over."

"What is going on?"

Scott sniffed the air around him and he felt the scent growing stronger as he took Stiles backpack into his hands. He pulled on the zipper and his eyes when wide when he sees the bundled of wolfsbane inside the backpack.

"You kept it!"

Amelia leaned between the to seat to see what is in side the backpack and seeing the wolfsbane she smacks Stiles on the back of the head.

"Ow." Stiles cried out as he rubbed the back of his head." What, the hell was that for?"

"Wolfsbane is toxic to wolfs."

"Stop the car!" Scott yells as he bared his fangs towards Stiles.

Stiles slammed down on his brakes. The sudden movements made Amelia fly back against her seat. She rubbed the back of her head as she sees Stiles grabbed the backpack into his hands as he turnes getting out of his jeep and he swings is back and forth a few times, then finally he threw it far into the forest. Amelia turnes he head and her eyes goes wide when she sees Scott is gone.

"Hey, Stiles."

"Alright, it´s all good now. We can.." As he turns back to the jeep and he sees the passenger side door is open. He turns to Amelia before looking back to the seat where Scott had been in only a few seconds ago was now empty.

"What do we do now?" Amelia asked as she leans between the two seats.

"Hmm..." Stiles let´s out a huff of air." Maintaining a werewolf best friend is a lot hader then it through it would be."

"You telling me." Amelia said as she sat down in the passenger side seat.

Stiles got back into the jeep, he looked to Amelia as he started the jeep back up." I am going to call Tara and ask if she had seen anything . Minus the whole Scott going wolf man.

Amelia looked towards Stiles with a smile on her face because she could not wait to her how that call was going to go.

"I know I know, But this is kinda important. I wanted to know if you had received any odd calls today." Stile ask as he quickly looked towards Amelia and he raised his eyebrow at her when he sees she is trying to hide the laugh that is coming from her mouth.

"Or a dog-like individual roaming the streets... No, wait Tara." Stiles looked down at his phone." She hang up on me."

"Dog-like individual." Amelia said letting go off the laugh she was trying to hide.

"This is not funny, you know."

"I know, it is just.." She started to laugh again." I am sorry." She said putting on a serious face, seeing the look he is given her.

" I think we should go to the game because we will be seeing Scott there."

"Okay. Good idea. But i need to swing by my house and get my uniform." He told her as he turned down the road that would lead them towards the street where he lived.

Stiles and Amelia got out of the jeep and walked up the steps and into the house. Stiles when straight up stars as Amelia when into the kitchen and she walked over to the refrigerator and looked inside and she let out a smile seeing that she still had a bottle of green tea left. She took it out and closed the refrigerator and she was about to walk out of the kitchen, but she took a step backwards seeing the bowl of frugt. She grabbed an apple and took a bit out off it as she walked out to stand in the hallway, waiting for Stiles to come back down stairs.

"What is taking you so long?" Amelia yelled as she looked up, just as Stiles came running down the stairs in his Lacrosse uniform.

"Let´s go." Stiles said as he turned her around and pushed her towards the front door.

Stiles when into the boys locker room to see if he could find Scott and Amelia walked towards the bleachers when she heard someone call out her name. She turned around to see Alison waving at her from beside Lydia, she waved back as she walked towards the girls with a fake smile on her face because she could not deal with the likes of Lydia Martin right now.

"Hey Alison, Lydia.. Whoa..." Amelia took a look at the posters. " Don´t you think it is a bid to much?" She asked as she sat down beside Alison.

"What kind of girlfriend would i bee if i didn´t support my guy." Lydia said as she glared at Amelia with a fake smile on her face.

"I am going to go find Stiles and Scott." Amelia said as she turned around put she took a step backwards as she walked into a hard chest and she looked up to see a hand holding out his hands to ...

"Are you okay there?" Chris asked with a smile on his face.

"I. I am fine. Sorry i didn´t watch where i was going." She said as she looked into the face of Alisons dad.

"It is okay." Chris said." Aren´t you one of Alisons friends?"

"Yes."

"And your name is?" Chris asked the girl that stood in front of him and he had a feeling he had seen her somewhere before.

"Amelia Blackmore." She said as she stood there getting more nervous with each second, but she let out the breath she had been holding in when she sees Scotts mom sitting one the bleachers ." I am sorry but i see someone i know." She said with a smile as she walked around the man.

Chris turned around to see the back of the girl walking towards the bleachers and she hugged a older looking woman and the both sat down as the stared talking to each other. "Blackmore." Chris said out loud to himself and his eyes when wide when he remembered why it sounded familiar. He had once known a woman named Karen Blackmore years ago. Could it be that she was Karens daughter?" He through as he walked towards his own daughter.

Soon the lacrosse team filed into the field, causing the crowd to erupt in cheers. Stiles looked up to see Amelia was sitting beside Scotts mom and he shook his head as he laughed when he saw her standing up as she yelled out his name as she cheered him on.

The game was finally started. It was going pretty well so far. Except for some strange reason, no one would pass the ball to Scott. Jackson kept scoring and was getting praise from the crowd.

"What and ass." Amelia said when she see the smug look on Jacksons face.

Amelia turned her head when she saw Scott stopping on the field looking to something and that is when she sees the sign Lydia and Alison was holding up." GO SCOTT." She yelled as she stood up." COME ONE SCOTT YOU CAN DO THIS." She yelled as she clapped in her hands as she sat back down.

"Wittemore. Pass the ball, You ass..."

"Blackmore, you ma be my favorite student. But you will shut your trap!" The coach yelled to her.

"Then tell Wittmore to ..."

"Easy there." Stiles said as he pulled her off the bleachers and making her sit down on the bench beside him. "You need to stay calm. I don´t need you to go all witchy on me right now. I can only handle one of you right now." He said as he turned his eyes back to the game.

Amelia turned her head just in time to see the opposing player tossing the ball to Scott. Scott caught it and ran off." What the hell just happened?" She asked as she leaned closer to Stiles.

"Did the other team deliberately pass us the ball?" The coach asked as he turned to Stiles and Amelia.

"Yes, i believe so coach." Stiles told him as his eyes followed Scott running down the field towards the goal.

"Interesting."

Scott scored again and the crowd cheered him on and Amelia saw the pissed of look on Jacksons face, She was loving every minuet of it. The game was almost over. It was down to the last 20 seconds. Scott ran towards the goal with the ball in his net, but then he stopped right in front of the goal and he didn´t shoot for who knows why.

"Come on, Scott." Stiles said as he took Amelia´s hand into his own.

The Scott finally moved. He shot the ball right as the timer when off. They did it Bacon Hills won the game!" The crowd went nuts and everyone ran onto te field in joy.

"He did it." Amelia whispered as she moved a arm around Stiles should as the both of them stood there looking at Scott with both happiness and relief that he didn´t kill anyone.

Amelia was about to say something when she felt someone watching them, she turned her head and she a shadow standing in the dark beside the bleachers and she had a feeling she knew who it was. She was about to takes a step forwards when she felt some on grab a hold of her hand, she turned around to see it was Stiles and he had a worried look on his face.

"What is it?" Amelia asked as she felt him pulling her along with him.

"We have to find Scott." Stiles said as he started to run away from the field with Amelia trying to keep up with him as he ran towards the school and walked into the boys locker room. They walked towards the showers and Amelia pushed them back when she sees Scott and Alison making out.

"What are you doing?" Amelia asked as she pulled Stiles back as he moved around to look at them making out." Give him a moment." Amelia said

"Come on." Stiles said as he tried to moved away from her so he could see, but his eyes when wide when he sees Alison looking at him.

"What?" Amelia asked as she turned her head around the locker and she smiled when she sees Alison standing there looking at the two of them.

"Stiles, Amelia." Alison said with a smile on her face before she turnes to look at Scott before she turns and walks out of the boys locker room.

"I kissed her." Scott said as he turned his head to look at Amelia.

"We saw that." She said with a smile of her own.

"She kissed me."

"Saw that too." Stiles said." It´s pretty good, huh?"

"I. I don´t know how." Scott said." But i controlled it, I pulled it back." A smiled stretched across his face." Maybe i can do this. Maybe it´s not so bad."

Amelia walked over and hugged him." I knew you could do this." Scott."

"Thank you." Scott said as he hugged her back, but the smile that had been on his face disappeared seeing the look on Stiles face.

"What?" Scott said as he moved his arms away from Amelia as the both off then turned to look at Stiles.

"The medical examiner looked at the half of the body we found last night."

"And?"

"The medical examiner determined that the girl´s killer was an animal and not human. Derek not killer and they let him out of jail."

"Are you kidding me?" Scott said.

"Unfortunately, no. and there is something ells." Stiles said as he looked between the two of them.

"What?" The both asked as the waited for him to continue.

"My dad identified the girl, both halves... "Her name was Laura Hale."

Scott and Amelia´s eyes when wide." Hale!?" The said at the same time.

Stiles nodded his head." Derek´s sister.

The next day. Amelia stood in the forest looking up at what was left of the Hale´s family home.

"This was a bad idea." She told herself as she turned around but she stopped when she heard a voice asking her what she was doing there.

She turned around to see Derek standing in front of the door with his arms folded across his chest as he stared her down.

"I just want to say i am sorry about your sister." She said turning to walk away.

"You are a witch." Derek said as he walked down the steps and walked towards her. He didn´t know why it felt so good when he hears her heart starting to beat faster inside her chest.

"I remember hearing storys about the Blackmore witches when i was a kid." Derek said as he stooped in front of her.

"I..I.. Witch." Amelia took a step backwards and her eyes goes wide when all of the sudden he grabs a hold of her and pulls her up against his body.

"What are you doing?" Amelia asked with fear in her voice when she feels him running his nose against her neck, breathing in her sent.

"What would you do if i bite you, right now." Derek said against her ear.

"I would scream."

"You can do better then that." Derek says as he moved his teeth against her neck and just as he was about to bite down, he felt himself being pushed backwards. He looked up to see he was laying a few feet away from her.

"Are you crazy!" She yells as she moved a hand to her neck.

"relax. I wasn´t going to bite you. I just wanted to prove a point." Derek said with a smile on his face as he stood up and wiped his hand on the back off his jeans.

Amelia felt anger running through her body as she moved her hands up and to the side and she smiled seeing flying through the air. She walked towards him and she gets down on her knees beside him.

"Keep it up and you will find out how much off a witch i really am." She said as she sees him looking up at her. She gets back on her feet and walk past him.

"Did i tell you orange and jasmin is my new favorit smell." He yelled after her and he smiled to himself, hearing her heart beat miss a beat and he shook his head seeing her turn around to give him the middle finger.

"Oh, yeah. she is going to be trouble." Derek told himself as he watches her walk down the path behind the house.


	6. Chapter 6

"So you killed her?" Stiles asked Scott as they and Amelia entered the school.

"I Don´t know. I just woke up and i was sweating like crazy and i couldn´t breath. I never had a dream where i woke up like that before."

"Really? I have. Usually ends a little differently." Stiles said.

"I so don´t need to hear that." Amelia said as she covered her ears.

"A. I ment i have never had a dream that felt that real and B. Never give me that much detail about you in bed."

"I second that." Amelia said as she took a sip of the coffee she had in her hand.

"Noted." Stiles said.

"Let me take a guess." Amelia said as she turned to look at Scott.

"No, i know, you think it has something to do with me going out with Alison tomorrow, like i am going to lose control and rip her throat out."

"Yeah, that´s totally it." Stiles said.

"No, of course not." Amelia said as she hit Stiles in his side with her elbow. Scott it is going to be fine, all right?" She said as she moved her arm around his." You got this.

"Thanks Ames." Scott said with a smile showing on his face.

"Personally i think you are handling this pretty freaking well. You know, it is not like there´s a lycanthropy for beginners class you can take."

"Yeah, not a class , but maybe a teacher." Scott said.

"Who, Derek!" Stiles yelled as he slapped Scott up side the head." Do you forget the part where we got him tossed in jail?"

"Yeah, i know, but chasing her, dragging her to the back of the bus, it felt so real."

"How real?" Amelia asked worried.

"Like it actually happened." Scott said as he opened the doors for the three of them to walk out , but the stopped death in their tracks when the see the sight in front of them. The school buss with the back doors busted open and blood where everywhere.

"I think it did." Stiles said in disbelief at what he was seeing.

"Oh this is not good." Amelia said more to herself then to the two boys there were standing there with shocked looked on their faces.

Scott whipped out his phone to try and contract Alison as he turned and walked back inside the school.

"Wait, Scott." Amelia called out as she grabbed Stiles hand and ran after Scott.

"She is probably fine, Scott." Stiles told him.

"She is not answering my texts !" Scott said with a worried look on his face as he looked up at his friends.

"You know it could just be a coincidence."

"Just help me find her, okay?" Scott told his friends as he started to breath heavily.

Amelia was about to put her hand on his shoulder to try and calm him down, but she moved towards Stiles when she sees the yellow in Scotts eyes as he turnes and punchs the nearest locker.

Amelia looked quickly towards Stiles before she walked over and put her hand on Scott shoulder and she gave him sad smile as she saw he was trying to calm himself down.

"Come one." She with a soft tone in her voice as she took him by the arm and as she turned them around a feeling of relief washed over her when she sees Alison walking towards them with a smile on her face when she sees Alison.

"Look it is Alison." She said.

Scott looked up to see Alison was completely unharmed and a huge weight was lifted off Scotts shoulders and a smile found it way onto his face.

"Looks like Scott got everything unter control now." Stiles said with a relived look on his face.

Right then a voice was heard over the intercom." _Student, this is your principal. I know you are all wondering about the accident of last night in one of our busses. While the police tries to determine what happened, classes will proceed as usual."_

"Well that sucks." Amelia said more to herself then anyone as moved the cup to her lips and she lets out a sad sound when realized she is all out of coffee.

"So what are you doing to morrow night?" Stiles asked as he leaned against her locker.

"Sorry." Amelia said as she took out her chemistry book and but into her backpack.

"Come one, Ames. We can´t let Scott have all the fun." Stiles said as he moved an around around her shoulder as the walked down the hallway.

"Sorry. I have a family thing, i can´t get out off." Amelia as she closes her locker as she moved her arm around his as the walked to their frist class together.

During chemistry, Scott couldn´t pay attention to what Mr. Harris was writing on the board. He was still trying to remember what he had done on the buss. It was starting to make him paranoid. To the point where he couldn´t focus, so he turned to Amelia and Stiles, who were sitting behind him.

"Maybe it was by blood."Scott whispered to them.

"Or maybe it was animal blood." Stiles told him.

"Maybe you caught an rabbit or a squirrel." Amelia told him as she leaned forwards on her chair.

Mr. Harris turned around and he let out a annoyed sound when he sees Amelia and Stiles leaning towards Scott." Miss Blackmore and Mr. Greenburg i think you should change places.

"What?" Amelia asked as she looked up at Mr. Harris.

"Move! Now." He told her as he pointed to where Greenburg was sitting.

"Fine." Amelia said as she looked towards Scott and Stiles as she took her backpack and walked over and sat down with a thump and folded her arms across her chest.

"What?" She asked annoyed when she sees Jackson winking at her before she turns back to look at what Mr. Harris were saying.

"Hey, i think they found something." A girl said as she moved out of her chair and walked over so she could look out of the window.

Right away, everyone moved out of their chairs and walked over so the could look out of the window. They saw a couple of police cars and an ambulance in front of the damaged buss. Paramedics were pushing someone that was laying on a gurney cover over it as the moved towards the ambulance.

"That is no a rabbit." Stiles said.

All of the sudden, the man on the gurney snapped up and started screaming, which made the whole class scream and jumped away from the window.

"This is good." Stiles said as he put a his hand on Scotts shoulder." he got up. He´s not dead. Dead guys can´t do that."

"I did that." Scott said as he turned to Amelia and Stiles with a scared look on his face before he turned and looked out of the window.

It was now lunch time and everyone was scattered around the cafeteria. They were either waiting in line to by their food or sitting at the tables. But in Amelia´s case she was trying to hide away from her younger sister and her friends. She let out a sigh when she sees Scott and Stiles sitting by a tabel and she quickly walked over to their table. She sat down and hit her head against the table, making Stiles jump and yelp before he turned his head towards his friend.

"What´s up?"

"I am hiding."

"Why?" Both boys asked confused.

"Because she wont leave me alone." Amelia said as he looked up at the two boys.

"Who?" Stiles asked as he took a drink of the bottle of water he had in his hand.

"Sophie." She said as her eyes when wide as she sees her younger sister looking around the cafeteria and she moves her head back against the table." Is she gone?"

"Stiles looks up to see Sophie sitting down on a tabel a few feet away from them.

"She is no." Stiles said with a raised eyebrow as he looked towards Scott.

"What is going on?" Scott asked.

"She keeps trying to set me up with Kara´s older brother." She said as she reached out for her soda and opened it and took a sip. "So what are we talking about?" She asked as she sat the soda back onto the table.

"Something happened last night, but i don´t know what." Scott said.

"And we will figure it out and we can do it with out Derek Hale." She said as she took a bit out of her sandwich.

"Ames is right. What makes you think Derek even has all the answers?" Stiles asked Scott.

"Because during the full moon he wasn´t changed." Scott told them." He was in total control. while i was running around in the middle of the night attacking some totally innocent guy."

"You don´t know that." Stiles tells him.

"I don´t know that." Scott hung his head." I can´t go out with Alison. I have to cancel."

"No!" Amelia said, holding her hand out to him." You are not cancelling your date."

"Ames, is right. You can´t just cancel your entire life." We will figure it out."

"Figure what out?"

The three of them snapped their head up as Lydia sat down at their table and she looked at them as she waited for them to answer her.

"Just home work. Amelia said a little to quickly

"Why is she sitting with us?" Amelia whispered in Stiles ear, she looked up at him to see she had lost him the minuet Lydia had sat down by their table and he was staring at her like he always did.

One by one, more people sat down by their table. Alison sat down beside Scott and Lydia and she smiled over at Scott who smiled back at her. Danny said down beside Amelia and he smiled at her as he leaned over to give Stiles a funny look. Then a guy Amelia know was on the team with the guys sat down at the end when Jackson walked up to their table. Amelia shook her head when she hears Jackson telling the guy to move.

"How come you never tell Danny to get up?" The guy complained as he moved.

"Because i don´t star at his girlfriends coin slots." Danny said." so i hear they are saying that is was some type of animal that did it."

" Probably cougar."

" I heard a mountian lion ." Jackson said.

Lydia rolled her eyes." A cougar is a Mountian lion."

"Who cares?" Jackson said." The guy was probably just some homeless ... who´s going to die anyways."

"And you wonder why people don´t like you." Amelia whispered as she turned her head towards Stiles who just shook his shoulders at her.

"What was that, Blackmore?" Jackson asked as he turned to look at her.

"I said..."

"They just found out who it is. Check it out." He handled his phone over to Scott, who read what the article said out loud.

" _The sheriff´s department won´t speculate on details of the incident, but confirmed the victim, Garrison Myers, did survive the attack. Myers was taken to the local hospital, where he remains in critical condition."_

Scott look down at the picture the article showed of the man." I know this guy." He said as he pointed at it.

"You do?" Alison asked.

"Yeah." Scott nodded his head." When i used to take the bus back when i lived with my dad. He was the driver."

It got silent at the table for few moment, well that completely brought the mood down." that was until Lydia spoke.

"Can we talk about something slightly more fun, please? Like were are we going tomorrow night?" Alison gave her a confused look." You said you and Scott were hanging tomorrow night right?"

"Uh..." Alison said as she looked towards Lydia." Yeah , we were thinking of what we were going to do."

"Well, i am no sitting at home again watching lacrosse videos." Lydia said as she looked at Jackson." So the four of us are hanging out, we are doing something fun."

"The four of us?"

"Yes, four. You and Scott, me and Jackson." Lydia turned to Amelia." Amelia, are you in?"

Amelia looked up from her phone to see the whole table was looking at her." Sorry what?" She asked as she leaned in over the table.

"Are you in?"

Amelia looked around the table and her eyes landed on Scott who looked at her with a " Come on, help me out." look in his eyes." As tempting as that sounds i have plans."

"Whit who?" The whole table asked her with shocked looks on their faces, because it was no secret around the school that Amelia Blackmore didn´t date.

"Kara´s older brother." She said.

"Kara´s older brother is in college. Nicely done." Lydia said with a smile on her face.

Scott turned to Alison." So, do you want to hang like.. us and..." He gestured towards Lydia and Jackson." them?"

"Yeah, i guess." Alison nodded her head." Sound like fun."

"You know what else sound like fun." Jackson said as he led up a fork." Stabbing myself in the face with this fork."

Amelia was about to say something when all of the sudden a piece of apple was in her mouth and she looked over to see Danny shaking his head at her.

"You are no fun you know?" She told him as she shewed on the apple.

"Says you." Danny told her with a wink.

Lydia rolled her eyes, but gasped when she through of something." How about bowling?" She asked Jackson." You love to bowl!"

Jackson snorted." Yeah, with competition."

"How do you know we are not actual competition?" Alison said with a smile on her face as she looked towards Jackson." You can bowl, right?" Alison said, turning back to look at Scott.

Scott looked towards his friends." Sort of.." He said as he looked back at Alison.

"It´s it sort of or yes?" Jackson challenged as he leaned in on the table as he looked at Scott with a smile on his face.

"Yes. Scott said with confidence." I am a great bowler."

"You are a terrible bowler!" Stiles said as the three of them walked through the hallway.

"I know!" Scott cried out." I am such an idiot.."

"It was like watching a car wreck. I mean frist it turned into a whole group date thing.

"Hang out.." Scott said like it was the worst thing in the world.

"You don´t hang out with hot girl. "Stiles told him. " Okay, it is like death."

"Some times i think you guys for get i am a girl." Amelia said with a disappointed look on her face as she turned around the corner, she lifted the middel finger in the air when she heard Stiles call out her name.

Later that night. Amelia knew it was a bad idea to be asking asking Derek for help, but she through it was better she did it then Scott got involved with him and that is how she found herself up against the house, when she saw that Scott was already there.

"What do you want?" She hears Scott ask Derek.

"You will find out. But for now i will give you what you want. Go back to the bus, Go inside. See it, feel it. Let your senses your sight, smell, touch let them remember for you."

"That is it. Just- just go back?"

"Do you want to know what happened?"

"I just want to know if i hurt him."

"No, you don´t. you want to know of you will hurt her or your friends."

Amelia moved back against the house when she sees Scott walk down the stairs and into the forest.

Derek stood there watching as Scott walked away from the house. After a few second he turned his head to the side with a smile on his face when he hears the heart beat , because he already knows who the heart beat belonged to." I know you are out there."

"I through i told you to stay away from Scott?" Amelia said as she walked out from behind left side of the house with a pissed off look on her face.

"He came here looking for me." Derek told her as he walked down the stairs and closer to her." He asked me for my help. Because i know you heard all of it."

"Stay away from him." she pointed a finger towards him before she turned to walk back the way she came, but she stopped in her tracks when all of the sudden he stood in front of her.

"Get out of my way." Amelia told him.

"No." Derek said as he moved in front of her as she tried to walk around him." What will you do about it?" He said as he leaned his head to the side.

"We tried that, remember?" Amelia said as she once again tried to move around him, but he stepped in front of her again.

She was just about to move her hands out in front of her when she felt him taking a hold of her wrist, before she know what had happened she could herself locked in between his arms.

"Let me go!" she said as she tried to get out of the hold he had her in.

"You can´t rely on your power alone Amelia. that could be the thing that will get you killed." Derek whispered into her ear. He could not help himself as he turned his face towards her hair and he breathed in her send, cause ever since he first took in her sent, he could not let go of the feeling that came along with it. the feeling of comfort and home. He opened his eyes as he pushed her away from him.

"You hurt Scott i will kill you." Amelia said as she turned on her feet and walked down the path she came from.

Amelia had just closed the front door when her phone rang for the second time that night. She looked down at the phone to see it was Stiles again and she let call go to her voice mail as she walked into the kitchen to find her mom and sister sitting by the kitchen table.

"What´s wrong?" Karen asked when she sees the sad look on her oldest daughters face.

"No, i am just tried." She said as she ran a hand down over her eyes.

"You when to see him didn´t you?" Her sister asked as she moved both lags up on the chair and moved her hands around her lags as she stared at her older sister.

"When to see who?" Amelia asked as she leaned back in her chair with her arms across her chest.

"Derek Hale." Sophie said with a grin on her face.

"It is not what you think." She said, seeing the look that was now on her mothers face.

"I when their to tell him to leave Scott alone, because he don´t need his help." She said as she leaned forward in her chair as she reached in over the table to take a cookie of her sisters plate.

"And who is going to help him." Sophie asked." You?" She said as she pointed her open hand towards Amelia.

"If i can help him i will." She said as she put the cookie into her mouth.

"He is a werewolf."

"So?" Amelia said annoyed with her sister now.

"Your sister is right honey." Karen said as she walked over so she could sit down by the table." Werewolves are dangers. They can turne on you at any moment."

" Scott wouldn´t hurt me."

" I hope you are right honey i really am." Karen said as she stood up and walked over to kiss Sophie and then she walked around the tabel and Kissed Amelia before she walked out of the kitchen.

"What we have seen would sent most people howling at the moon." Sophie said as she turned towards her sister, making both girls laugh out loud at what she had just said.


	7. Chapter 7

A few minuet before the final bell, Amelia walked down the hall alone. Because she was trying to stay away from Scott and Stiles, she was tried of hearing about Alison and Lydia all the time. She was happy that Scott had found a girl he liked she really was. But ever since he had meet Alison, Amelia was starting to feel like she didn´t matter and with Stiles it was always Lydia this and Lydia that.

"Where is Scott McCall or Amelia Blackmore?"

"Why should i tell you?"

"Because i asked politely and i only do that once."

Amelia shook her head she should have known that he would not have stayed away from Scott like she as asked him, But curiosity got the better of her. She pocked her head around the corner to see Derek and he looked like he was about to pass out on the spot.

"Hmm." Jackson said." Okay, tough guy. You know, how, how about i help you find him if you tell me what you are selling him? It´s it, uh, Dianbol? Hmm? HGH?"

"Steroids?" Derek asked confused.

Jackson scoffed." No, Girl scout cookies. What the hell do you think i am talking about? Oh, and by the way, whatever you are selling, i would probably stop sampling the merchandise. You looked wrecked."

When Amelia looked closer at him, she could understand why Jackson through Derek was hopped on medication. he was paler then normal and he had broken out in a cold sweat. He looked really bad.

Derek glared at Jackson as he shook his head." I will them myself." He said as she started to walk away.

"No, we are not done." Jackson grabbed his shoulder, but Derek was quick to react. He grabbed Jackson by the neck and slammed him into the locker.

"Derek." Amelia said as she walked around the corner to see Derek had let go of Jackson and he stood there staring at her and she could see he was haven trouble standing on his feet, so she move to his side and he ... moved his arm around her shoulder.

Jackson looked to Amelia when the guy moved his arm around he neck and she moved her arm around his back as she looked up at him with a worried look on her face." He´s your boyfriend, or something?" Jackson asked, pointing his finger towards Derek.

"Yes." Amelia said quickly as she looked from Derek to Jackson." And we are going to go now, right babe." Amelia said as she pulled Derek along with her." Bye, Jackson." Amelia said as she held Derek move his head to her shoulder.

"You got to stop doing that." Amelia said as reached out her arm to open the door.

"So, i am your boyfriend now?" Derek asked her with a tired smile on his lips."

"What the hell..." Amelia said, as she looked down to see blood seeping down his hand." What happened to you?"

"Someone shot me." Derek said as he wined in pain." I need you to take me to Scott."

"Okay, okay." Amelia said as she grabbed tried to hold on to him." God you are heavy! What do you eat."

"Shut up and walk." Derek growled at her.

"Don´t make me drop your sorry ass." Amelia told him as she looked around for Scott, but she couldn´t see him anywhere. Then she turned her head and she let out a sigh of relief, when she see Stiles in his jeep.

Amelia help out her hand to stop his jeep and when she did she accidentally dropped Derek. She bent down to pull Derek off the pavement, but he wouldn´t budge." Help me!" She yelled out to Stiles.

Stiles got out of his jeep and rushed over to the two off them and before Amelia could ask him where Scott where, she saw he was suddenly hovering over the three of them.

"What are you doing here?" Scott asked Derek.

"I was shot." He groaned.

Stiles grimaced." He´s not looking good dud."

"Why aren´t you healing?" Scott asked.

"I can´t." Derek wheezed." It was a different kind of bullet."

"Like a silver bullet." Stiles asked.

"No, you idiot!"

"Wait. Wait" Scott said." That is what she ment when she said you had forty-eight-hours."

Dereks eyes looked over at Scott." What.. who said forty-eight-hours?"

"The one that shot you."

At this point , the people who were behind Stiles jeep kept looking over the four of them and honking their horns and all of the sudden Dereks eyes flashed blue.

"What are you doing." Scott asked nervous as he looked around to see all the people was looking at them now." Stop that!"

"That is what i am trying to tell you!" Derek groaned." I can´t."

"Let´s get him up." Amelia grabbed at his good arm." A little help here."

Scott bowed down to help her get Derek to his feet." Let´s put him in Stiles jeep.

Stiles opened the passenger side door as Amelia and Scott helped Derek to get in. After Stiles shut the door, he ran over to the driver, but he stopped all of the sudden." Get in." He said as he pointed a finger towards Amelia.

"Why?"

"Because i am not going to be alone with him." Stiles said as he pointed a hand towards Derek.

"Fine." Amelia said as she walked around the car and got in the back side. Stiles hopped in himself and closed the door.

"You need to find out what kind of bullet they used." Derek told Scott.

"How am supposed to do that?" Scott asked.

"Because she´s an Argent, she is with them."

"Why should i help you?"

"Because you need me." Derek said.

"Fine, i will try." Scott told him as she turned to look at Stiles." Get him out of here."

Stiles rolled his eyes as he put the car in gear." I hate you so much right now." The said as drove out of the parking lot.

They had been on the road for a while. Stiles kept his eyes on the road and Derek was shifting in his seat and Amelia was starting out of the widow, hoping she could have been anywhere else then the car.

"You have been ignoring me and Scott for the last two day?" Stiles said as he looked at her through the rear mirror.

"I have just been having a lot on my mind." Amelia said as she looked to see he was staring back at him.

"Is this about what i said the other day?" He asked.

Amelia turned her head to look at Derek, who was looking worse by the minuet." How are you feeling?" She asked as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"I would be better if Scott would hurry." Derek said with a groan.

"Hey, Ames. Can you check my phone and she if Scott have texted me?" Stiles asked her.

Amelia reached between him and Derek´s seat and grabbed the phone out of his backpack. She opened the phone to see Scott had left a message and she let out a sigh.

"He said he need more time." She said as she put his phone back in his backpack.

"Of course he dose." Stiles said as he looked over at Derek, who had his eyes closed as he was leaned back against the seat." Try and not bleed out on my seat, okay? We are almost there."

"Almost where?"

"Your house."

Derek opened his eye and turned to look at Stiles." No, You can´t take me there."

"I can´t take you to your house?" He asked with a confused look on his face.

"Not when i can´t protect myself."

Then all off the sudden, Stiles slammed on the breaks, making Amelia moved forward, hitting her head on Derek´s seat.

"What the hell, Stiles?" Amelia asked as she rubbed her forehead.

"Alright, what happens of Scott can´t find your magic bullet?" Stiles asked Derek." Completely ignoring Amelia." Hmm? are you dying?"

"Not yet." Derek said." I have a last resort."

"What last resort." She asked as she leaned between the seats to look at Derek.

Derek didn´t answer her. Insted, he rolled up his sleeves to revel the wound. The bullet hold in his arm had a dark red close to black- blood oozing out of it. Black veins were creeping around it.

"Oh, my god, what is that?" Stiles asked as he looked away." Oh, is that contagious?"

"Star the car!" Derek said as he let out a groan.

"You know what." Stiles said as he turned to look at Derek."You should probably just get out."

"Stiles!"

" Start the car." Derek said again.

"I don´t think you should be barking orders with the way you look okay? In fact, i think if i wanted to, i could probably drag your little werewolf ass into the middle of the road and leave you for dead."

"Start the car, or i am going to rip your throat out ... with my teeth."

Stiles stared Derek down, to see if he was bluffing and that when on for like a minuet before he turned his head to look at Amelia. But he could see she was not going to help him out. Oh yeah. she was still upset about the other day, so he turned back around and started the car again and drove down the street.

An hour later, Stiles had pulled up to the side of the road again and called Scott. Amelia looked toward Derek with a worried look on her face. Because he was getting paler and his breath was coming out in short pants and she had a feeling it was only a matter of time before the bullet wound would kill him. She pulled her phone out off the pocked of her jacked so she could text her mother.

"What am i supposed to do with him?" Stiles asked Scott.

"Take him somewhere anywhere." Scott told him.

" And by the way he is starting to smell." Stiles said as he quickly looked to Derek before looking back out of the window.

"Like what?" Scott asked.

"Like dead." Stiles said, as he turned his head to find Derek staring at him.

Amelia could not help but to snort and Derek turned, as he growled at her. She hit him on the back of the head as he turned back around.

"Don´t do that again!" He told her and it almost sounded like a growl.

Her eye when hard as she leaned forward and hit him on the back of the head again, but this time she used her powers so he could not turne around, she folded her arms across her face with a smile as she hears him growl out her name.

"Will you to play nice." Please." Stiles said as he shook his head." I should take him where?"

"Take him to the animal clinic." Scott said.

"What about your boss?" Stiles asked.

"He is gone by now. There´s a spare key in the box behind the dumpster."

Amelia would almost guess where Scott wanted them to take Derek and she didn´t like it one bit Because she know what Deaton was, because of his friendship with her mother.

Derek took the phone out of Stiles hand and held it up to his ear." Did you find it?" He asked.

"How am i supposed to find it. They have like a million guns." Scott told him.

"If you don´t find it, then i am as good as dead."

"I am starting to think that wouldn´t be such a bad thing." Scott said.

"Then think about this... "Derek said as he gripped onto the phone tightly." The alpha called you out against your will. Next time, you either kill with him or be killed. So if you want to stay alive, you need me. Find the bullet." He hung up and throw the phone back to Stiles.

"That was not every nice." Amelia said with an raised eyebrow.

"Shut up." Derek told her as he closed his eyes as he leaned his head against the seat.

"I bet i could take you on?" She whispered, as she leaned back in her seat and turned her head to look out the window.

Not long after that Stiles pulled up behind the animal clinic where Scott worked. Stiles and Amelia got out of the car and helped Derek out. They wrapped his arms around their shoulders and walked to the back door of the clinic. Stiles let go of Derek to look for the box Scott had told him about. He found in and opened the door. When the walked in, Amelia dropped him down on bags of dog food.

Derek looked up at her with a glare." I bet i could take you on as well." He said breathing hard.

Amelia leaned down so they where face to face and they stared at each other for a few second. " I bet you will lose." She said, as she helped him to stand up and she turned her head when she hears Stiles phone beeped.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Dose Nordic Blue Monkhood means anything to you?" Stiles asked as he looked up at Derek.

"It´s a rare from of wolfsbane." Amelia and Derek said at the same time, making Derek look down at her before looking back up at Stiles." He has to bring me the bullet."

"Why?"

"Because he is going to die without it." Amelia said as she looked up at Derek with a worried look showing on her face.

"Come on." Amelia said as she slowly moved Derek towards the operating table.

Derek pulled his shirt over his head and Amelia could see the black veins where moving up his arm. He placed his arm on top of the table.

"You know, that really doesn´t look like anything Echinacea and a good nights sleep couldn´t take care of. "Stiles said as he looked down at Derek´s arm.

"When the infection reaches my heart." Derek panted as he searched through different cabinets drawers."It will kill me."

"Positivity isn´t in your vocabulary, isn´t it?" Stiles asked him.

"Look, who you are talking to." Amelia said, making Derek stop what he was doing to glare at her before turning back around to keep searching.

"If he doesn´t get here with your bullet in time, last resort?"

Derek finally found what he was looking for in one of the drawers. He turned around with a hand saw in his hand." "You are going to cut off my arm." He sat, as he pushed it towards Amelia and Stiles.

"Dud, you are on your own." Amelia said, pushing the hand saw towards Stiles, as she held up her hand, taking a step backwards.

Stiles mouth was wide open when he sees Amelia walking backwards so she was standing behind the operating table. Stiles looked between Amelia and the hand saw a few times before he picked it up and he turned his on. He freaked out when it started to buzz so he turned it off and placed it back down on the table.

"What if you bleed to death?"

Derek was now tying a blue rubber band around his arm as a tourniquet with his teeth." It will heal if it works."

"Can´t you do something?" Stiles said as he turned to look at Amelia.

"What do you want me to do?" Amelia asked.

"Can´t you do something witchy?" He asked as he as he waved his hands up in the air.

"It wont work."

"How do you know?"

"Because it wont work!" She said as she leaned in over the table and pushed the hand saw towards him.

"How do you know.."

"Because i already tried, okay! And it didn´t work." She yelled at him. She let out a sigh when she sees both boys looking at her like the where waiting for her to explain.

"I tried in the car and it didn´t work."

"When you touch my shoulder." Derek asked and he saw her nodding her head." I did feel something, but the pain returned a few second later." He said with a soft look in his eyes, as he looked at her.

"Ugh... Look, i don´t think i can do this." Stiles said as he turned his head towards Derek.

"Why not?"

"Well, because of cutting through flesh, the sawing of the bone and especially the blood."

"You faint to the sight of blood?" Derek asked like he could not believe what he was hearing.

"No. But i might at the sight of a chopped of arm."

"Alright, fine." Derek sighed."How about this? Either you cut of my arm or i cut off your head."

"Okay, you know, i am so not buying your threats anymore..."

All of the sudden, Derek grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him down towards the table ." Oh, my god. Okay. Alright, I will do it.

Derek began to breath heavily. He turned his head as he leaned against the surfes of the table, as he threw up black ooze.

"What, the hell is that?" Stiles cried out as he pointed a hand down towards the black ooze.

"It is my body trying to heal itself." Derek told him.

"Look, honestly i don´t think i can do this."

"Just do it." Amelia yelled at him.

"Okay. Okay." Stiles said as he picked the hand saw up in his hand.


	8. Chapter 8

"Stiles. Amelia!"

"Oh. Thank god." Stiles said.

Scott walked into the room, seeing Stiles holding the saw against Derek´s arm." What the hell are you doing?"

Stiles put the saw down and laughed out, as he turned around to look at Scott." You just prevented a lifetime of nightmares."

"Did you get it?" Derek asked as he to looked at Scott.

Scott reached into his pocked and pulled out the bullet. He placed it into Derek´s hand. "What are you going to do with it?" He asked.

"I am gonna..." Derek panted." I am gonna..." Then he suddenly collapsed onto the floor, dropping the bullet.

"No, don´t. No, no, no!" Scott yelled. But the bullet had already rolled into a vent in the floor.

Amelia got down on her knees beside Derek." Derek!" She yelled out his name as she smacked his cheeks a couple of times, hoping to wake him up." Scott." She yelled out as she looked down to see the black veins where almost reaching his shoulder.

"I can´t reach it!" Scott said as he tried to grab the bullet out of the vant."

"I think he is dying." Amelia said as she placed her hand on his forehead as she closed her eyes and she could feel the pain he was feeling, running through her whole body.

"What are you doing?" Stiles asked as he sees the painted look on her face." Scott!" Stiles yelled out as he turned his head around to see Scott was still trying to reach the bullet.

"Hold on!" Scott said as he let his claws out and he finally got a hold of the bullet.

Stiles turned back to see and his eyes when wide, seeing the black vines that where running up Amelia´s arms." Stiles pulled Amelia way from Derek." Here, let me try something?"

"I got it, I got it." Scott yelled.

Stiles turned back to look at Derek." Please, don´t kill me for this." He pulled back his fist and punched Derek in the face as hard as he could. He cried out in pain as he cradled his hand.

It seemed to work because Derek´s eyes opened right away. Amelia pushed Stiles away so she could help Derek to stand and he asked Scott for the bullet. Once he had it , he bit the cap off and dumped out the powder onto the table. He pulled out a lighter out of his pocked and lit the powder on fire.

When the fire had died down and the smoke rising from the gun powder. Derek scooped it up and pressed it into his wound. He screamed out at the pain and landed on the floor, as he moved around. Stiles saw Amelia was trying to go to him so he grabbed her and pulled her back and wrapped his arm around her.

Finally after what felt like hours. Derek stopped screaming, he was now trying to catch his breath.

"That. Was. Awesome!" Stiles said as he moved his hand up in the air." Yes."

"Are you okay?" Scott asked as Derek stood up.

"Except from the agonizing pain." Derek said as he looked over at Scott.

"I am guessing your ability to use sarcasm is a sign of health." Stiles said." OW.." He yelled out when he felt some on hit him hard on the shoulder. He turned his head to see the annoyed look on Amelia´s face as she once again pushed him back.

"Are you sure you are okay?"

"I am fine." Derek told her with a softness in voice as he gave her a little smile.

"Okay, We saved your life." Scott told Derek." So you are going to leave us alone all off us." He said as he quickly looked towards Amelia before looking back at Derek." And if you don´t , i am going to tell Alison´s dad everything."

"You are gonna trust them?" Derek asked." You think they can help you?" Derek asked as he pulled his shirt over his head.

"Why not! They are a lot freaking nicer then you are!"

"Yeah, i can show you exactly how nice they are." Derek said as he grabbed Amelia wrist as he walked past the two boys.

"What the hell just happened?" Stiles asked confused as he pointed a hand towards the way Derek and Amelia when.

"I. don´t know?" Scott said as he followed after them out the door.

20 minuet later Derek pulled the care op in front of a building. he got out of the car and stood there looking at the building as he waited for the two of them to get out of the care and join him.

"Beacon crossing home?" Amelia asked confused as she got out of the car, closing the car door she looked over at Derek and she saw a painted look on his face.

"There is someone i wanted the both of you to meet." Derek said as he walked towards the entrance, he could hear them running to keep op with him as he walked down the hallway until he found the room he was looking for. He opened the door slowly and with heavy steps, he walked inside the room and stopped in front of a man who sat in a chair with his eyes open and started into the wall.

Amelia took a hold of Scott´s hand as the walked into the room to find Derek staring at a man with sadness in his eyes. " Who is he?" She asked.

"My uncle. Peter Hill."

"Is he..." Scott asked as he turned his head so he could look at Derek."Like you, a werewolf?"

"He was." Derek said as he stared his uncle up and down." Now he is barely human."

"What happened to him?" Amelia asked as she moved around Scott so she could stand on the other side of Derek as she stared at the man. There was something off about him, she couldn´t but her finger on it. But something was not right.

"Six years ago, my sister and i were in school and our house caught fire. 11 people were trapped inside. he was the only survivor."

"So... What makes you so sure that they set the fire?" Scott asked Him.

Derek let a laugh slip past his lips as he turned to look at Scott." Because they were the only ones that know about us."

"Well, then they had a reason."

"Scott!" Amelia leaned her head forward so she could look at him, she could not believe he just said that.

Derek narrowed his eyes at Scott." Like what? You tell me what justifies this." He said as he leaned down to but his hands on the handlebars of the chair so he could turned the chair.

"Oh, god." Amelia said as she saw the side of the mans face was almost burnt off.

"They say they will only kill an adult and only with absolute proof, but their were people with in my family that were perfect ordinary in that fire. This is what they do." Derek said as he pointed a finger at his uncle." And that is what Alison will do."

"What are you doing?" The three of them hears a woman ask behind them." How did you get in here?" She asked.

"We were just leaving." Derek said as he grabbed Amelia´s hand as he walked out of the room.

Amelia said inside Derek´s car and she didn´t know what she wanted to see to him. What could you say to someone that lost their whole family in such a terrible way.

"You don´t have to say anything." Derek said as he turned his head to look at her.

"What?" She turned her head to see he was already looking at her.

"I didn´t take you to see peter so you could be sorry for me. I Wanted you to see that i am not the bad guy here."

"I never said you were."

"But you treat me like i am." Derek said as he moved his body around so he could really look at her.

"I just don´t want anything to happen to Scott and what you are doing is going to get him killed or worse." She said as she turned around so she could opened the door.

"Wait." Derek said as he leaned across the seat to grab her wrist.

"What?" She turned around to see him starting at her with softness on his face she had never seen on him before.

"Thank you."

"For what?" She asked confused as she leaned her head to the side.

"I could fee you, trying to take my pain away and i know how that works so thank you." Derek said as he leaned closer to her and kissed her on the cheek and he lingered their for a few second breathing in her sent before pulling away so they were staring into each others eyes.

Amelia didn´t know what was happening so she did what she always did when she got nervous." Night." She said as she opened the car door and ran up the step and opened the door and closed it behind her as she leaned against it for a few second, letting out a deep breath.

Derek sat inside his car with a smile on his face as he looked at the house for a few second before he stared the car and pulled away from the sidewalk and drove down the street, not seeing the car that was parked on the other side of the street.

"That was Derek Hale. We already know he was back in town." The brown-haired women said as she turned her head to look at the man sitting in the driver seat.

"Did you see the girl?" He asked, pointing a finger towards the house.

"Not the type i through he would go for." She said with a smile on her face.

"Her name is Amelia Blackmore." He said as he turned his head towards his sister.

"As in..." She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Her mother is Karin Blackmore."

"You are telling me that the girl is a Blackmore witch?" The brown-haired woman asked with a worried look on her face." Chris. Does he knows that their are Blackmore witches living in Beacon hills?"

"Then why are you showing me this?" She asked.

"Because if you go after Derek Hale and she get´s caught in the middle and something happens to her. There wont be a place in this world where we will be able to hide." Chris said as he turned his head back to the house and a sad look found it way to his face, when he sees the woman standing out side the house with her arms crossed around her chest as she stars at the car.

"She let you go?" The women said as she leaned forward in her seat to see the woman that was standing out side the house.

"She also told me, that if she ever saw me again she would kill me." Chris said as he turned back to look at his sister.

"I bet i could take her."

"You will stay away from the Blackmore´s, Kate." Chris said with a angry look on his face as he started the car and pulled away from the sidewalk as he looked towards the woman he once loved.


	9. Chapter 9

"Can someone help me find the notebook?"

Amelia know that voice, she through as she put the movie back on the shelf, she turned her head to see Jackson standing further down.

"You should look at the romance section."

Jackson turned his head to find Amelia Blackmore standing there in jeans and a over size hoodie and she had her hair down. He shook his head as he walked towards her with a smile on his face.

"What, no Scott our Stiles?" He asked as he leaned against the shelf as he stared down at her.

"No, it is all me." She said as she pointed her finger behind him." The notebook is in that section behind us."

"Okay." He said as he walked backwards so he could look at her for a little while longer." Hey, have you seen any of the workers?" He asked with a smile as he walked towards her again.

"No. Now that you say it i haven´t ." Amelia said with a serious look on her face as she walked past him." Hello." She called out as she walked towards the counter

"So much for customer service." Jackson said as he stood beside her by waiting for someone to come and help them.

Amelia was about to say something to him as she leaned over the counter she saw a man laying in a pool of blood on the floor.

Jackson!" Amelia said as she took a hold of his hand.

"What is it?" Jackson asked when he sees the scared look on her face. He is about to lean forward to see what have her looking so scared when he hears a low growl." What the hell was that?"

Amelia grabbed his hand hader as the both turn around and both of their heats stops. a large, black, dog-like creature on all fours walked towards the two of them. Drool dripping from the corner of it´s mouth. But what caught Amelia´s attentions was it eyes, they were red.

" We have to get out of here." Amelia said as she pulled Jackson backwards with her.

They walked backwards and Jackson bumped into a ladder, they ladder fall down, breaking all the light making the store dark. Making the creature growl at them as it slowly walked towards the two of them.

"Amelia, run." Jackson said as he moved in front of her.

Before she could move the creature where knocking down shelves. They started to fall like dominos. Amelia tried to move Jackson out of the way, but she was not fast enough and one of the shelves fall on them.

"Can you move?" Jackson asked as he looked over at her.

"No." Amelia said as she tried to move the shelf, but she know that was not going to happen with out her using her power and she could not do that with Jackson there.

"Stay still." Jackson told her as he held out his hand towards her as he tried to life the shelf my himself.

Amelia saw the scared look in Jackson eyes and she turned her head to find herself staring into the creatures red eye." I know what you are." She said so only the creature could hear and she closed her eyes as the creature sniffed her hair.

"Leave her alone." Jackson yelled out and he tried to move the shelf as the creature turned it´s head towards him.

The creature looked back at Amelia for a second before moving towards Jackson. Amelia´s felt herself stop breathing when she saw the creature pull Jackson collar down and she know it was sniffing the scratches Derek had given him.

"Get away from him." She yelled out as she moved her hands out in front of herself, making the creature fly back and hit the shelves, knocking down.

The creature growled at her as it stood there staring at her with it´s read eyes for a few second before it turned and ran out of the store. Amelia saw it running down the street and in the background she could hear a girl screaming out side in the parking lot.

"Jackson are you okay?" Amelia asked as she ran a hand across the back of his neck and that is when she saw the scratches on the back of his neck.

"Yeah. Yeah, i am fine." He told her as he looked around the store before looking back at her." Are you okay?" He asked her as he moved a hand against her cheek with a worried look on his face as he sees the blood running down the side of her face.

"Yeah, i am fine." She told him as the sat their looking at each other for a few second before He pulled out his phone and called 911.

Sometime later Amelia stood with her arms around Stiles as she tried to calm herself down.

It was the Alpha." She told him.

"Are you sure?"

"Well, considering that the fact that it had fangs and Claws and it looked nothing like Scott. Yeah i am pretty sure." She told him with a worried look on her face.

"What is it?" Stiles asked her, seeing the worried look on her face.

"I had to use my powers."

"It is going to me okay, Ames." He said as he took a hold of her hand and pulled her into a hug as he placed a kiss on her forehead. Stiles could feel her hold on to him for dear life.

"I have never been so scared in my life." She whispered against his chest."

"Why the hell can´t i go home!" She hears Jackson yell from behind her.

"Amelia!"

Amelia turned around to see her mother running towards her. She moved out of Stiles arms as she called out for her mother, she moved her arms around her mother and hided her face as she felt the tears fall.

"It is going to be okay, honey." Karen said as she placed her hand on the back of Amelia´s head as she saw the sheriff walking towards them.

"Can i take her home?" Karen asked.

"Of course." The sheriff said with a soft smile on his face as he looked down at the girl who was still hiding her face against her mothers chest." I will come by to morrow and ask her some questions " He said as he touched her shoulder before walking away.

"Come on, honey." Karen said as she moved Amelia towards the car.

"What happened?" Karen asked as she opened the passenger side door for Amelia to sit down on the seat.

"It was the Alpha. I..I had to use my power or it was going to kill me and Jackson." Amelia said with tears running down her face.

"It is going to be okay, honey. Don´t worry." Karen told her as she moved her hand onto her daughters cheek before she closed the door and walked around the car and opened the driver side door and got in.

"Mom."

"Go to sleep." Karen said as she moved to fingers onto Amelia´s forehead and she let out a sigh, seeing Amelia´s eyes closed and she looks over at her with a sad smile.

"I was hoping it would never come to this." She said before starting the car and pulling driven out of the parking lot with a heavy heart.

The next morning, Karen was making herself a cop of coffee and she walked over to sit down by the table and she let out a sigh. Jim looked up from the newspaper.

"What is it?" He asked seeing the worried look all over his wife´s face.

"I am worried about Amelia." Karen said as she took a sip of the hot coffee she held in between her hands.

"Amelia is a strong girl, she had been through thing that has been worse and she always came out stronger then before." Jim told his wife.

"I don´t think this is one of them." Karen said."

"You are not talking about what happened last night are you?"

"What?"

"I know the Argents are back in town." Jim said." I know that it´s his daughter that is seeing Scott." Jim said as he shook his head at his wife." You can´t keep it from her, she will find out and then what will happen?"

"She can´t find out about the Agrent`s and who they really are." "Karin said as she walked out of the kitchen to check on Amelia before she left for work.

"You don´t know that, Karen." Jim said as he stood up and walked over to her and cupped her face in his hands." We will get through this together like always." He said as he leaned down to place a soft kiss on her lips.

later that night. Karin had just gotten home from the school. She was alone because Jim was still their with Sophie and Karin had driven Amelia to the woods she know it was a bad idea, but Amelia had begged her and after what had happened she just wanted her daughter to feel safe again and if that was with Derek Hale so be it.

Karin closed the front door with a heavy sigh as she walked into the kitchen to poured herself a glass of win. She drank the whole glass in one go and put it back down on the kitchen island." I think i remembered telling you, i would kill you if i ever saw you again." She said as she turned around to see Chris Agrent standing in the door way to the kitchen.

"Hello, Karin." Chris said as he looked at the woman he never had forgotten." I just want to talk." He said as he held up his hand in surrender.

"We have nothing to talk about." Karin said as she raised her hand out in front of her, but the word that left his lips next made her pull her hand back down.

"Amelia."

"What about Amelia?" She asked, but deep down he already knew what he wanted to know.

"Is she mine?" Chris asked with sadness written all over his face.

"No. Now leave before i throw you out." Karin yelled.

"I think you are lying." Chris told her with a sad smile on his lips and i am going to find out the truth." He said as he turned, but he turned back around to look at her." I want you to tell her to stay away from Derek Hale."

" Get out." She yelled pointing towards the door."

"I am serious Karin. or she will get hurt." Chris told her as he turned and walked out of the front door.

Karin turned back around as she leaned her hands against the kitchen island, she let out a scream as she throw the win glass against the wall, running a hand through her hair as she tried to calm herself down.

Amelia stood there looking up at the Hale house she didn´t really know what she was doing there. All she knew she someone to talk to and she shook her head because her and Derek wasn´t exactly friends they, she didn´t know what they were.

"Amelia what are you doing here?" Derek asked as he walked down the steps and seeing the nervous look on her face and the sound of her heart beat made his eyes go soft because she was scared.

"I don´t know." She said as she looked up at him." I am sorry." She said as she turned around, but she stopped when she felt him hold on to her wrist, making her turne around and that is when he saw the tears in her eyes.

"Why are you here?" Derek asked again as he put his fingers on her chin so she had to look him in the eyes.

"I just told you, i don´t know."

"I think you do." Derek told her with a smile on his face as he moved his hand off her chin and put in behind her head as he pulled her closer so he could moved his lips against her.

Amelia was shocked at frist, but she soon moved a hand into his short hair as she kissed him back and she could not help but smile against his lips as she hears him letting out a soft growl as she softly bits down on his bottom lip.

Amelia pulled her lips away from him so she could look at him." This is a really bad idea." She told him.

"I know." Derek said as he pulled her her closer to him so their foreheads where reasting against each others." But you don´t want to leave." He said as he moved his nose against hers before he bowed his head down so he could kiss her again and he smiled as he hears her mumble no against his lips.


	10. Chapter 10

Amelia walked into the class room with a smile on her face, but it vanished when she saw Scott was sitting behind Stiles as he tried talking to him, She let out a sigh because she really didn´t want to be in the middle of their fight, but after her talk with Derek the other night she know that no matter what was going on between the three of then, they were he best friends and she loved them.

She walked over and sat down beside Stiles as she turned her head to give Scott a smile before turning back around.

"So he is still not talking to me?" Scott asked her as he leaned closer to her.

"Sorry, no." She whispered back.

"You do know i can hear the both of you?" Stiles told the two of them with annoyed look on his face as he turned his head to look at Amelia.

"That is the whole point." Amelia told him as she smiled at him.

Scott let out a sight." Okay, can you tell me if your dad´s okay? It´s just a bruse, right? Nothing big... You know i feel bad about it´, right?"

Stiles didn´t answer him.

"Okay. What if i told you that i am trying to figure this whole thing out and.. I went to Derek for help."

"It is true, Derek is helping him" Amelia told Stiles.

"It was more like he forced me into asking him him for help." Scott said as he looked towards Amelia with an raised eyebrow because he didn´t tell her about what happened with Derek so how could she know that Derek was trying to help him.

Scott looked back at Stiles."He even when so far as chasing me around the parking lot at night and breaking my phone."

"If i was talking to you, i say that you are an idiot for trusting him. But obviously i am not talking to you." Stiles said.

Amelia smiled as she turned her head towards Scott as she held up three fingers and before she could reach two, Stiles had turned around so he could look at Scott.

"What did he say?"

After class the three of them walked down the hallway together. Scott had just finished telling them what Derek had told him he wanted him to do.

"Wait.." Amelia said as she stepped in front of Scott." He wants you to tap into your animal side and get angry?" Amelia asked because Derek had not told her about that part.

"Yeah." Scott told her as the started to walk.

"Correct me if i am wrong, but every time you do that, you try to kill someone and that someone is usually me and Amelia." Stiles told him.

"I know." Scott said." That´s what he mens when he says he doesn´t know if he can teach me. I have to be able to control it."

"Well, how´s he going to teach you to do that?"

"I don´t know and i don´t think he does either."

"When are you seeing him again?" Stiles asked.

"He told me not to talk about it, just act normal and get through the day." Scott told him.

"When?"

"He is picking me up at the animal clinic after work."

"After work..." Stiles asked as he turned his head so he could look at Scott." Alright, well, that give me to the end of the school day then."

"To do what?" Amelia asked.

"To teach him myself." Stiles said as he walked ahead of the two of them.

"This is not going to end well." Amelia said as she looked at Scott before she turned and hurried after Stiles.

During lunch, Alison and Lydia were sitting together in the cafeteria. Alison was reading a book all the while Lydia looked like she could not care any less. On the other side of the room, Scott was blocking his face with a book so Alison couldn´t see him.

Amelia sad looked up from her phone and saw Scott hiding from Alison." You know hiding behind a book just makes it more obvious, beside she is not even looking over her." Amelia said as she pointed towards the tabel where Alison and Lydia was sitting at.

Scott looked at her for a few seconds before turning his head towards Stiles." So did you come up with a plan?"

"I think so." Stiles told him.

"Does that mean you don´t hate me now?"

"No, but your crap has infiltrated my life, so now i have to do something about it, plus i am definitely a better Yoda than Derek."

"You are going to teach me?" Scott said with a smile as he quickly looked towards Amelia before looking back at him.

"Yes, i will be your Yoda."

"Yeah, you will be my Yoda." Scott said.

"Taking the Star wars reference even further, Stiles voice got deeper as he said." Your Yoda i will be." He said as he laughed to himself, but Amelia and Scott just stared at him.

"You to." Stiles said as he pushed his chair away from the table as he stood up and pointed his finger between the two of them." You to are coming with me." Stiles said as he waked out of the cafeteria.

Amelia stood up as well." Are you coming?" She asked Scott, but she could see there was something om his mind." What is it?" She asked as she leaned her head to the side.

"Are you seeing Derek?" Scott asked as he looked up at her.

"Scott, we should catch up with Stiles." She said as she turned, but she stopped when she all of the sudden felt him hold on to her wrist and she looked back at him and she through she saw is eyes flash yellow for a few second.

"Are you seeing Derek?" He asked again as he stood up, still holding onto her wrist.

"If i tell you, are you going to let go?" She asked as she looked down at his hand on her wrist.

"He is not safe to be around Amelia." Scott told her.

Amelia could feel herself getting angry because who the hell was he to tell her, he was not safe to be around, when it was Scott that was hurting her right now. She laughed as she leaned closer to Scott." I don´t think Derek is the problem right now?" She said as she looked down at his hand on her wrist.

Scott was confused as to what she was talking about until he looked down to see her wrist was turning red." I am sorry." He said as let go of her wrist.

"Amelia.."

"Tell Stiles i had something i need to do." She said as she turned and walked out of the cafeteria as she rubbed her wrist.

Amelia had left school and walked home and she when right to her bed room and jumped on her bed and before she knew it she was fast asleep.

"Hey, Ames. Wake up." She hears someone say as the softly pushed her shoulder and she opened her eyes to see Stiles looking down at her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked confused as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"You need to come with me to pick Scott up from work."

"No." She said as she turned around and closed her eyes.

"Derek have lost it. He thinks Deaton is the Alpha."

She opened her eyes and rolled onto her back" What?"

We need to go." Stiles said as he took a hold of her hand and pulled her out of bed and hurried down the stars , before she knew it there were already on the way to pick Scott up and 15 minuet later he pulled the jeep into the school´s parking lot.

"This is a terrible idea." Stiles told Scott.

"Yeah, i know." Scott said as he looked over at Amelia.

"But we are still doing it?"

"Can you think of anything better?"

Amelia was about to say something when she sees Derek´s car pulling into the parking lot.

"Where is my Boss?" Scott asked as Derek walked towards the three of them.

"He´s in the back." Derek said as he pointed a finger behind him.

Amelia looked towards the car to see Deaton had duct tape over his mouth, his hand and feet were tied up and he was knocked out." What did you do to him?" Amelia asked as she waked past Derek, but Derek took a hold of her wrist and she let out a hiss as she pulled her wrist out of his hand.

"What is it?" Derek asked her with a worried look in his eyes, but out of the corner of his eyes he sees Scott walking towards the school." What are you doing?"

"You said i was linked to the Alpha, right?" Scott told him before he pulled Stiles with him towards the school.

Derek and Amelia had been standing out side the school for some time as he looked down to see her rubbing her wrist. "So are you going to tell me what happened?" Derek asked her.

"Sorry, what?" Amelia asked as she turned her head so she could look at him.

"The bruse on your wrist." Derek told her as he moved his hand onto her back so he could pull her closer to him.

"It is nothing." She told him as she moved her arms around his neck as she leaned into kiss him, but she raised an eyebrow at him as he pulled away.

"Scott."

"Let it go, please." She asked him.

"What..." Derek stopped what he was about to say when a sounded like a cat dying could be heard around them.

"What the hell was that?" Amelia asked confused as she turned her head so she could looked towards the school.

"You have got to be kidding me?" Derek said as he hang his head against her chest.

"Scott?" She asked as she ran her fingers through the hair on the back of his neck because over the last few days they had spend together she found out when she did it, it calmed him down.

"Yeah, Scott."

They both turned their head towards the school when a deep growl could be heard and she felt him shake his head before he pulled away from her, he was about to walk towards the school.

"Derek, wait." She said as she reached out to grab a hold of his arm.

"What!"

"You need to calm down." She told him.

"He´s an idiot and you know what else?" He told her as he pulled her closer as he kissed her hard. " He doesn´t touch you like that again." He said as he looked into hers eyes.

"When did this happen?" The hear Stiles aske.

Derek starts at her for a few second more before he pulls away from her so he can look at the two boys. "I am going to kill the both of you!" Derek said as he pointed a finger between Stiles and Scott.

"Derek take it easy." Amelia told him.

"What the hell was that." Derek asked ignoring Amelia." What are you trying to do, attract the entire state to the school?"

"Sorry, i didn´t know it would be so loud." Scott told him.

Stiles nodded his head." Yea, you where loud and it was awesome !" He said in a singing voice.

"Shut up." Derek said as he held out a hand to Stiles.

"Don´t be such a sourwolf." Stiles told him.

Scott looked towards Derek´s car and that is when he sees Deaton is gone." What did you so to him?"

Derek looked confused. "What?" He turned around to see his car was empty before turning his head towards Amelia before looking at Scott." I didn´t do anything to him."

Before anyone could say anything, claws stuck through Derek´s stomach. Scott moved his arm around Amelia´s stomach as he pulled her closer to himself as he backed them away when he saw blood coming out of Derek´s mouth.

Amelia screamed out Derek´s name as she saw the Alpha lifted Derek up into the air and tossed him to the side as he growled the three of them.

"Come on." Stiles yelled as he turned and ran towards the school.

"Scott, let go off me!" Amelia told him as he tried to move her with him.

"Sorry." Scott said as he lifted her over his shoulder as he turned and ran after Stiles.

Amelia lifted her head as she screamed out as she moved her hand to the side, making the Alpha fly backwards and that was the last thing she saw before the school´s door was closed in front of her eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

"Lock it, lock it." Scott yelled at Stiles as he stood with his arms around Amelia.

Stiles turned towards Scott with a look disbelief written all over his face." Do i look like i have a key?"

"Grab something."

"What?"

"Anything."

Stiles looked outside of the school and saw the Bolt-cutters he used to get them in the building earlier." I will be right back." Stiles said as he turned to look at his friends as he open the doors and ran out the school building.

"Stiles." Scott and Amelia yelled at the same time as he ran towards the open doors and the watched as he bowed down to grab the Bolt-cutters.

Amelia eyes grew wide when she sees the creature walking towards Stiles and she yelled out to him, making him turne around to see the creature was almost upon him. He turned back around and ran as fast as he could towards the school doors and when he was back inside he slids the Bolt-cutters in between the door handles.

"What the hell was that?" Amelia yelled as she walked towards Stiles as she pushed against his shoulder.

"What?" Stiles asked.

"He could have killed you. You stupid..."

"Where is it?" Scott asked." Where did it go?" Scott turned to look around his shoulder at his two friends before looking back at the window.

"What?" Amelia asked as she turned her head towards Scott.

"He is gone." Scott told her as he moved his hand on the handles of the door and pulled on them." they wont hold."

"You sure?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah, i am sure." Scott said and a few seconds later the three of them hears the creature howling." Scott turned around and walked over to grab a hold of Amelia´s hands." Come on." He said as the took off down a very dark hallway. The three of then ran into a random classroom and Scott let go of Amelia´s hand as he walked over and stood on one side of the teachers desk and he placed his hand on the desk as he started to push it towards the door until Stiles stopped him.

"The door´s is not gonna keep it out."

"I know." Scott said as he let out a sigh.

"He is your boss."

"I don´t believe it is Deaton." Amelia said as she looked between the two boys.

"Then who it is!?" Both boys asked as the same time.

"Just believe me it is not Deaton." Amelia told them.

"Oh, come on." Stiles told her as he held his hand up over his head." He disappears and that thing shows up 10 second later to toss Derek twenty feet into the air. That is convenient timing?"

"It is not him." Amelia said as she turned around and walked towards the windows.

"He killed Derek." Stiles yelled as he turned around to see she was looking back at him with tears in her eyes.

"I don´t believe he is dead." Amelia told Stiles as she shook her head at him." He is not dead."

"Then where is he?"

"I don´t know." She yelled back at him.

"Okay. Okay. " Scott said as he walked in between his friends and held out his arms so they could not walk any closer to each other. "Forget about Derek for a second." He said looking back and forth between them." What do we do?"

"We can go to my jeep, we can get out of here." Stiles said as he pointed a finger at Scott." You seriously need to think about quitting your job." He said as she stared at Amelia.

"Shut up."

"You shut up."

"How about you both shut up." Scott told the two of them.

"Or we could try the windows." Scott said as he nodded towards the windows.

Amelia and Stiles stood there staring at each other for a few second before Amelia turned and walked over to try and open the windows along side Scott." The wont open." She said as she turned her head and looked at Scott.

"That because the school is climate controlled."

"Then we brake it?" Scott said looking at Amelia.

"I have a better idea." Amelia said as she walked closer to the windows and she placed her hand on the one of the windows. She was about to close her eyes when she saw something out side.

"Stiles, i think there is something wrong with the hood of your jeep?" She said.

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked as he walked over to stand beside her." There is nothing wrong..." He stopped talking as he saw his Jeep." "What the hell!?"

All of the sudden, a large object was coming towards them and the ducked down onto the floor. a car battery crashing throw the window and flew over their heads and landed on the ground.

"That is my battery!" Stiles cried out, he was about to get up when Amelia grabbed his wrist.

"What are you doing?"

"We have to move."

"He could be right outside." Scott said.

"He is right outside!"

"Just let me have a look." Scott when over to look out of the broken window too look outside. His eyes searched for the alpha, but the parking lot was empty.

"Do you see anything?" Amelia asked as she looked up at Scott.

"No." He said as he looked down at his best friends.

"Move now? Stiles asked.

"Move now."

Stiles and Scott both helped Amelia to stand and the ran back into the empty hallway. Scott pointed to on direction and was about to move, but once again Stiles stopped him.

"What?"

"Somewhere with out windows." Stiles told him.

"Every single room in this building has windows." Amelia told him.

"Or somewhere with less windows."

"The locker room." Scott said.

Amelia let out a groan because the last thing she wanted was to hide in a smelly locker room, but a smelly locker room our a crazy alpha.

"Amelia, come on." Stiles yelled as he grabbed her hand as the ran after Scott.

...

"Maybe we should call your dad?" Scott said as he turned around so he could look at Stiles.

"And tell him what?" Stiles asked.

"I don´t know, anything. Gas leak, a fire, whatever. If that thing sees the parking lot filled with cop cars, it will take off."

"What if it doesn´t." Stiles asked worried." What if it goes completely Terminator and kills every cop in sight, including my dad?"

"The have guns." Scott told him.

"Stiles is right." Amelia said as she ran a hand down the back of her neck." The less that knows about what is really out there, the better." She said as she pulled out her phone from the pocked of her jacked.

"What are you doing?" Both boys asked her.

"I am gonna call my mom." She said as she found her mother number before putting it to her ear as she waited for her mother to answer and after a few second later the call went to a voice mail.

"She is not answering me." She said as she looked over at Stiles.

"So, what do we do now?"

Scott let out a sight." Then we.. we have to find a way out and just run for it."

"There´s nothing near the school for at least a mile." Stiles told him.

"What about Derek´s car?" Amelia asked.

Stiles snapped his finger and pointed at her." That could work. We go outside, we get the key off his body and then we take his car."

"And him." Amelia said.

"By the way, what was that outside? How long have you been seeing Derek behind or backs?"

"What i do with my time." She said as she pointed an angry finger back at herself." and who i spend is with is not your business and by the way when you." She said pointing a finger towards Stiles." While you were making sure Lydia was okay, i think you forgot i was there to that day and he almost killed me!"

Stiles stood there looking at her, not knowing what to say, he looked to Scott for help, but he sees Scott looking nervous over at Amelia.

"If we get out of this, i think the three of us should spend sometime away from each other." She said, looking between the two boys.

"What..."

"Okay." Scott said.

"Fine, whatever." Stiles said angry as went to open the door, but Scott hold him back.

"What?"

"I think i hear something." Scott tells him.

"Like what?"

Scott hushed him so he could listen better. He heard someone approaching them so he he turned his head as he whispered for Stiles to hide as he pulled Amelia along side him into a locker and he looked down at her.

"What?" She asked with anger.

"I am sorry." was all he said as he moved his hands onto her cheeks to make her look at him as she had turned her head Away from him.

"I ment what i said before."

"About what?" Scott asked her.

"About the three of us needing some time away from each other."

"I said i was sorry." Scott told her not understanding why the need to spend sometime apart.

"You don´t really don´t get it? Do you?"

Scott was about to answer her when their locker door was yanked open along side Stiles, making the three of them scream. A janitor jumped when he saw the three teenager. "Son of a bitch!"

"Quiet." Stiles hushed as they stepped out of the lockers.

"Quiet my ass!" The Janitor told him." What the hell do you three trying to do, kill me? All three of you, get out." He started to push then out of the locker room.

"Wait." Amelia begged the Janitor." Could you please just listen to us for a second?"

"No." the Janitor pushed them out the door, Now, get the hell out of here right now!"

"God, just one second to explain." Stiles said."

Just shut up and go!"

As soon as the three of them was out of the locker room, the alpha grabbed the Janitor and pulled him back in. Through closed doors, they could hear him screaming. Then blood was splattered all over the door as the alpha killed him.

"Go!" He yelled." Go." Stiles yelled.

They ran out into the hallway and to the front doors. When the push them open, they wouldn´t budge. Amelia looked out side the window to see a dumpster was blocking the doors from the outside.

"There is a dumpster blocking the doors from the outside."

"He pushed it in front of the door to block us in." Stiles said as started to push harder on the door." Come on and help me."

"Stop." Scott told him.

"I am not dying here." Stiles told him." I am not dying in school."

"We are not going to die."

"Why is he doing this?" Stiles asked as he turned his head towards the other two." What does he want?"

"Me." Scott said as he looked between his two friends." Derek said it´s stronger with a pack."

"Well, that is just fucking great. A psychotic werewolf who´s into team work."That is just beautiful."

When the three of them looked out of the window they saw the alpha starting back at them. Scott looked down the hallway." Come on." He said as he started to walk down the hallway. They ran down the hallway as the alpha crashed through the window and started to chasing after them.

The hided behind some old lockers for a bit until Scott was sure that they had lost the alpha. He led them down the hallway again. They had reached the basement when the heard the alpha growling.

"Okay, we seriously have to get rid of that thing." Stiles said.

"Like what?" Scott asked.

"I don´t know. Kill it, inflict mental anguish.. or something."

"I can do that." Amelia said as she turned around so she stood in the middle of the hallway, holding her hands out in front of her as she got ready to do some serious damages to it.

"What are you doing?" Stiles asked.

"I am going to hurt it or better yet, kill it." Amelia answered him as she heard glass shattering and she saw the alpha walking around the corner, she let a little smile find it way onto her lips as she sees the alpha stopping when he sees her standing in the middle of the hallway.

Stiles didn´t like where this where going so he pulled out his key. He yelled out to Scott, but when Amelia refused, he grabbed her around the stomach and lifted her off her feet as he ran into the room. Stiles ran as fast as he could out of there as he where still holding on to Amelia at the same time and as the alpha ran in. Stiles quickly shut the door.

"The desk." Scott said." Come on, the desk!"

Stiles and Scott pushed the desk in front of the door and then Stiles instructed them to hope over it.

"You go i can take him." Amelia said as she turned around but she was quickly moved back around and she came face to face with a pissed off Stiles.

"Stop trying to be the hero for a damn minuet and get your ass across the desk." Stiles yelled into her face as he pointed a hand towards the desk.

"Fine." She said as she pushed him away from her as she slide across it and she was soon followed by Scott. She then held out her hand for Stiles with a annoyed look on her face as she sees him leaning towards the door.

"What the hell are you doing!?"

"I just wanna get a look at it." Stiles said.

"You stupid ass."

"He is trapped, okay. It is not gonna get out." He said as the alpha started growling again.

Amelia smiled to herself as she held out her hands and made a come here move with her fingers and all of the sudden stiles found his feet slowly floting across the floor and a second later he was turned around so fast he had to reach out his hand in front of him so his head would not hit the surfes of the desk.

"What the hell!" He said as he looked up at her.

"You are welcome." She said with a smile, folding her arms across her chest.

"Do you seriously thing that going against it is a smart idea?" Stiles asked her.

"I am not scared of that thing, unlike you..."

"Will you to shut up." Scott said looking between his friends.

Amelia was about to say something when the three of them heard the celling beginning to crash inside the other room. They ran out of the room and the had no idea where they where going. Scott then heard a bell-like sound and stopped his friends.

"Wait." Hi said." Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Stiles asked.

"It sounds like a phone rining."

Amelia reached into the pocked of her jacked so she could look at her phone." It is not mine."

"I know that ring." Scott said." It is Alison´s phone."

"Why would she be here?" Amelia asked annoyed with the fact that Alison would be there or the fact Scott know it was her ring tone.

Scott shrugged."I don´t know. Amelia can i borrow your phone so i can call her?"

"Sure." She said as she reached out her phone to Scott.

 _"_ Amelia?"

"No, it is me." Scott told Alison." Where are you?"

"I am in the school looking for you. Why weren´t you at my place?"

"Where are you right now?" Scott asked her again not answering her question.

"On the frist floor."

"Where? Where are you exactly?"

"The swimming pools."

"Go to the lobby." Scott told her." Go now."

"Alright i am coming." She said with a sigh.

After she hang up, Scott handled the phone back to Amelia and the when to meet Alison at the school lobby. when the found her, Alison had a worried look on her face.

"Why did you come?" Scott asked." What are you doing here?"

"Because you asked me to." Alison told him with a confused look on her face as she looked between the three friends.

"Are you guys allright?" She asked seeing the looks Stiles and Amelis where given each other.

"What do you mean i asked you to?" Scott asked her.

Nodding her head, Alison pulled her phone out of her pocked and scrolled through it for a moment. She then held her phone in front of Scott´s face. the text was send from Scott´s phone, telling Alison to come to the school and that it was urgent. Scott raised his eyebrow because he had not send her any massage.

"Why do i get the feeling that you didn´t send this message?" She asked.

"Because i didn´t." Scott told her.


	12. Chapter 12

""Did you drive here?"Stiles asked her.

"Jackson did."

Amelia groaned and threw up her hands." Great now Jackson is here."

"And Lydia." Alison said as she turned to Scott." Who send the text?" Before he could say anything else, her phone began ringing again and she answered the call." Where are you?"

Just then, the doors opened and Jackson and Lydia walked up to them. Lydia sighed in both annoyance and relief." Finally! Can we go now?"

A loud bang was heard above them, making them all jump. Scott yelled out for them to run and they took down the hallway just as the alpha dropped through the ceiling. All of then soon ended up in the cafeteria and Scott locked the doors. He began moving tables and chairs in front of the doors to block the alpha out.

"Scott." Stiles said." Not here."

"What was that?" Alison panicked." Scott, what was that?"

Then Lydia started crying." What came out of the ceiling?"

"Will you just help me!" Scott told then as he continued to move the chairs." Stack the chairs."

Aside from Stiles and Amelia, they all when to work." Guys, can we just wait a second?" Stiles told them." You, guys, listen to me. Can we wait a second? Guys? Stiles still talking. Can we hold on for a second, Hello!"

Amelia had know what he was talking about because she was looking at the problem." Guys!" She turned around with annoyed look on her face as she sees them stacking the chairs so she held up her hands and moved them aside, making the chairs fall to the floor.

"What the hell, Amelia!?" Scott asked as he turned his head to look at her.

"It´s really great guys. Good job." She said clapping in her hands before she pointed a finger behind her shoulder. " What about the twenty-foot wall of windows?"

"Can someone please explain to me what is going on." Alison said." Because i am really freaking out right now and i would really like to know why?" She turned to Scott.

"Scott?"

Scott didn´t know what to tell her, because if he told her the truth he would expose himself and Amelia and she already hated him enough as it was. He began to pace as he tried to come up with an explanation.

"Well, forstarters someone killed the Janitor." Stiles told the others.

"What?" Lydia cried out.

"What, is he talking about?" Alison asked as she looked towards Stiles." Is this a joke?"

"What?" Jackson said, speaking up for the frist time since he got there." Who killed him?"

"No, no, no." Lydia shook her head." It was supposed to be over. The mountain lion killed.."

"No!" Jackson said." Don´t you get it." He said looking towards Amelia." It was not a mountain lion."

"Who was it? What does he want!? What is happening Scott?"

"I..I don´t know." Scott stuttered." I ..I just.. If we get out there, he is going to kill us."

"Us!" Lydia asked." He´s going to kill us?"

"Who?" Alison asked." Who is it?"

"It´s Derek. Derek Hale." Scott knew that blaming Derek was the final straw and he know that by the look Amelia was given him.

"What have you done?" Amelia asked him.

"Derek killed the Janitor?" Jackson asked.

"Are you sure?" Alison asked him.

Scott nodded his head." I saw him."

"The mountain lion-" Lydia started to say, but Scott interrupted her.

"No. Derek killed him."

"All of them?" Alison asked.

"Yeah, starting with his own sister."

Amelia was about to move in on Scott when Stiles moved his arm around her stomach as he tried to keep her away from Scott because he might not like Derek that much, but to involve Derek´s dead sister was a low blow even for Scott.

"What, the hell is the matter with you?" Amelia yelled as she tried to get out of the hold Stiles had on her.

"Calm down." Stiles whispered into her ear.

"Let go of me!"

"Only of you calm down. Are you calm?" Stiles asked her.

"I am calm!"

"And the buss driver?" Alison continued.

"And the guy in the video store." Scott told them." It´s been Derek the whole time. He´s in here with us and if we don´t out now, he is going to kill us.

Jackson stood there with a smile on his face as he sees the three best friends fighting with each other. Something bad most had happened between them by the look she was given Scott and the way she could not get fast enough away from Stiles.

Jackson, put a serious look on his face." Call the cops."

"No!" Stiles said.

"What do you mean no?"

"I mean, no. Pick a language-Spanish, France, Italian. I can say it again in any one of those if English wasn´t clear enough for you."

"Look, Derek killed three people, okay?" Stiles said as he looked towards Amelia with a sorry look on his face." We don´t know what he´s armed with."

"But your dad is armed with an entire sheriff´s department." Jackson said." Call him."

Lydia rolled her eyes and pulled out her phone." I am calling."

"Wait, Lydia." Stiles tried to stop her, but she had already dialed nine one one.

"Yes, we are at Beacon Hills high school." Lydia told the police over the phone." We are trapped and we need to... But.." The dial tone went dead and Lydia´s jaw dropped." She hung up on me."

"The police hung up on you?" Alison asked shocked.

"She said they got a tip warning them that there are gonna be prank calls about a break-in at the high school. She said if i called again that they are gonna trace it and have me arrested."

"Okay, call again."

Stiles shook his head." No, they won´t trace a call, they will send a car to your house before they send anyone here."

"What the..." Alison stammered." What...What is this? Why does Derek want to kills us? Why is he killing anyone?"

The room grew quiet and they all turned their heads to look at Scott, who had yet said anything during all of this.

"Why´s everyone looking at me?"

"He is the one that sent her the text?" Lydia asked.

"No. I mean i don´t know." Scott told her.

"Is he the one that called the police?" Alison asked.

"I don´t know."

Before Scott could lose his cool, Stiles grabbed his shoulders." Alright, why don´t we ease back the throttle here, yeah?" Then he pulled Scott away from the others." Okay, first off, throwing Derek under the buss. Not cool." Stiles told him as he quickly looked towards Amelia before looking back at Scott.

"I didn´t know what to say!" Scott said as he to looked towards Amelia." But if he is really dead, then it doesn´t matter, right? Amelia hate me now." Scott said as he ran a hand trough his hair." Oh god i just totally blow Alison´s head off."

"Have you lost your mind! Dud, Alison will get over it. But Amelia is not going to get over what you just did and that is a problem for when we get out of here. Because right now, we have got a bigger problem to deal with right now. Like how the hell are we supposed to get the fuck out of here alive?"

"But we are alive." Scott said looking towards Amelia again." For now. If couldn´t have killed us already. It´s like it´s corning us or something."

"So, what. He wants to eat us all at the same time?" Stiles asked.

"No. Derek said it wants revenge." Amelia said as she walked up behind the two boys.

"Against who?"

"Think about it and it you try really hard you figure it out."

"Alison´s family."

"That is why, she got sent the text." Stiles realized." But who sent it to her?"

"Okay, assheads, new plan." Jackson said, making the three of them turne their heads." Stiles calls his useless dad and tell them to send someone with a gun and decent aim. Are we good with that?"

Scott sighed." He is right. Tell him them the truth if you have to. Just...just call him."

"There is no way i am watching my dad be eaten alive by that thing." Stiles said.

"Alright, give me the phone."

right as Jackson was about to grab Stiles arm. Stiles turned around and he punched him in the face. It left everyone of them in shock. Alison when to see if Jackson was okay as Stiles pulled his phone out and called his dad.

"Dad, hey, it´s me and it is your voice mail. Look, i need you to call me back now, like right now. We are at the school, okay? We are at the school." As Stiles hung up, the alpha started shaking the doors, which caused the tables to shake. Lydia and Alison shrieked.

"The kitchen! The doors out of the kitchen leads to the stairwell."

"Which only goes up." Amelia told him.

"Anywhere else is better then here!" Scott told her.

All of then ran through the kitchen and up the staircase. When the reached the second floor of the building, the ran into a class room. After Scott shut the door, he placed a chair in front of it.

"Jackson, how many people can you fit into your car?" Scott asked.

"Five. If someone squeezes on someone´s lap."

"Five!" Alison said." I can barely fit in the back!"

"It doesn´t matter. There´s no getting out without drawing attention." Stiles said.

Scott looked around the class room and he saw a door. He walked over to it." What about this?" Scott asked as he turned to look at the others." It leads up to the roof. We can go down the fire escape and out to the parking lot."

"That is a deadbolt." Stiles told him.

"The Janitor has a key." Scott told him.

"You mean his body has a key." Amelia said as she walked up behind them.

"I can get it." Scott told his friends." I can find him by sent, by blood."

"Well, gee, that sound like an incredibly terrible idea. What else do you got?" Stiles asked him.

"I am getting the key." Scott told him.

"Are you serious?" Alison asked as he walked up to her.

"Well, it is the best plan. Someone has to get the key if we wanna get out of here."

"You can´t go out there unarmed."

Scott looked around the room for any type of weapon and he found a pointy stick and picked it up.

"Are you kidding me?" Amelia asked as she folded her arms across her chest, looking unimpressed.

"Well, it´s better than nothing." Scott told her.

"There is." Lydia said as she stared at the cabinet filled with all different kinds of chemicals.

Everyone looked towards where she was looking and Stiles let out a snort." What are we gonna do? Throw acid at him?"

"No." Lydia said." Like a fire bomb." In there is everything we need to make a self-igniting Molotov cocktail."

"A what?"

"A Molotov cocktail."

Everyone looked towards Lydia strangely. However Amelia found herself impressed with Lydia, so she was not just a pretty face after all. Amelia through.

"What? I read it somewhere." Lydia told the others as she saw them looking at her.

"I like Lydia´s idea, but the cabinet are locked and we don´t have the key."

Jackson rolled his head as her as he walked over to the cabinet and broke the glass with his elbow.

"Well, i could have done that." Amelia said as she saw him looking at her with a grin on his face.

Lydia gathered a bunch of the chemicals that Amelia didn´t know half of the names off. But Lydia was already starting to work on making a fire bomb. When she was done, Lydia handled two bottles to Scott.

"Scott." Amelia pulled him to the side." You don´t have to do this." She told him with a pleading look in her eyes.

"If it doesn´t work then you wont have to worry about be anymore." He said with a grim look on his face.

"You..."

"I am sorry about what i did." Scott told her." I really am... I don´t know where i would be with out you or Stiles." He told her as the looked at each other for a few seconds before away from her.

"Lock the door behind me." He said as he stopped to look at Alison and she grabbed his face and kissed him. Scott pulled away from her as he looked sadly at her before leaving the room.

An half hour later had passed since Scott had left. Alison, Jackson and Lydia were on the other side of the room while Stiles where pacing back and forth. Amelia was leaning against one of the tables as she watched Stiles.

"Stiles, you need to calm down." Amelia told him.

"I can´t help it." Stiles told her." What if the fire bombs doesn´t work? Then what?" He asked her.

"Stiles, come." She said as she held out her hands for him to take and saw the nervous look on his face." Please?" She said.

Stiles slowly waked towards her as he reached out his hands to grab a hold of here and she pulled him closer to herself as she moved her arms around his neck and she put her chin against his shoulder as she felt him hug her back.

"I really hate you guys right now, but i still love you guys." She told him as she leaned her head up so she kissed his head.

"I don´t want to lose you or Scott." Stiles told her as he hugged her harder." And i feel like i have already lost you. Have i?"

"No, but i do think we need to spend sometime apart."

"Why?" He asked her as he pulled away from her so he could look at her face.

"Because i am tried to feel like i only matter when some people are not around." She told him as she looked around his shoulder. Stiles turned his head to see she was looking at Lydia and Alison.

"I..."

Jackson screamed out in pain as he grabbed onto the back of his neck and he fall onto the floor and writhed around as the all looked at him with worried looks on their faces and after a minuet or so. Alison and Lydia helped him back up.

"No, i am fine." Jackson said as he shrugged the girls of him." Seriously, i am okay."

"That didn´t sound okay at all." Alison said.

Amelia´s saw him hold onto the back of his neck and she remembered that Derek had scratched him there that day he had been shot. "Your neck..." She was about to touch it, but he pulled away from her.

"I said i am fine." Jackson said looked at her.

Alison ran a hand through her hair." Where is Scott?"

"I don´t know." Stiles told her." He should been back by now."

They suddenly heard the lock on the door click. Alison moved out of the chair she had been sitting on and walked over and jiggled the handled, but the door wouldn´t open. Someone had locked them in.

"Scott!" Alison called out, pounding on the door." Scott, Scott!" She stopped when a powerful and dark growl filled the air. She slowly turned her head and looked at the others." What the hell was that?"

"listen." Lydia said." Do you hear it?" She asked the others.

Police sirens could be heard, making them all sigh in relief. when they looked out in the parking lot, police cars filled up the space. Amelia heard her phone ring, she pulled it out of the pocked of her jacked and she let out another sigh when she read the message.

"What is it?" Stiles asked her as he saw he lean against a table as she ran a hand over her face.

"Derek is a live." She told him with a smile on her face.

"Well, that is good news, right?" Stiles asked her.

"Yeah, it is."

As they all were escorted out of the school by the sheriff. They were being questioned about everything that had happened and Stiles and Scott still stuck with the story about Derek being behind it all.

"You sure it was Derek Hale?" The sheriff asked.

"Yes." Scott said.

"I saw him too." Stiles told his dad.

"Amelia?" The sheriff turned his head towards her as he waited for her to answer him.

Amelia looked between the two boys and the sheriff and she didn´t know what to do." Mom." She yelled out and took off towards her mom.

"Are you okay?" Karin asked as she pulled Amelia into her arms." He didn´t touch you, did he?" Karin asked worried as she looked over her daughters shoulder to see Chris standing there hugging his daughter, she looked away when she saw him staring at them.

"Where is he?" Amelia asked as she held onto her mother, afraid to let go.

"Jim, took him back to the house." He is pretty bad, but he is alive." Karin said as she pulled Amelia way from her so she could look at her." What happened?"

"The alpha came and he...he..." Amelia started to cry." I could not do anything, mom."

"It is okay, baby." Karin said." It is okay." She pulled her back into her arms and she looked towards the ambulance to see Deaton sitting there and she nodded her head towards the man before she walked her and Amelia towards the sheriff.

"Can i take Amelia home?" She asked.

"Sure." The sheriff said as he looked down at the young girl that was hiding her head against her mothers chest and he ran a hand down the back of her head." Take her home."

"Take you." Karin said as she began to move them away.

"Amelia." Stiles called out her name as he took a step towards her and he stopped with a painted look written all over his face as he saw her turne away from him, he looked up at Karin before looking back at Amelia.

" Don´t do this." He begged her.

"I want to go home." Amelia told her mother as she turned away from Stiles, she felt a tear run down her cheek as she hears Stiles call out her name.

15 minuet later. Amelia opened the front door and she ran up the stairs taking then two at the time so she could get to Derek. She let out a sigh as she opened her bedroom door to see him laying there on her bed.

"Derek." She hurried over to her bed as she got down on her knees just as he tried to sit up. "Don´t." She said as she softly pushed him back down against the bed.

"I through you were dead?" She said as she placed a hand against his cheek.

"For a moment so did i." He told her as he moved his hand around her hand that was on his cheek he leaned up so he could kiss her softly on the lips.

"What about you?" He asked as he searched her eyes for an answer." What is it?"

"I think i lost Stiles and Scott." She said as tears started to fall down her face.

Derek let out a groan of pain as he moved back on the bed and he held out his other hand to her, he pulled on her hand so she would lay down beside him.

"Everything is going to be okay." He told her as he kissed her head before looking into her eyes. His heart broke for her because he saw the pain she was trying to hide form him, it was all there in her eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

"Do we really have to do this?" Amelia yelled as she stood there in the middle of the woods, she waited a few seconds, hoping he would answer her but like she had expected there was none.

"Okay, Okay, fine." She throw her hands up in the air as she blow hot air out between her lips." I can do this." She told herself as she started to walk further into the woods.

Derek stood there in the dark, watching her as she walked further into the woods. He know it was a really bad idea being out in the woods whit the full moon but he need her to be ready if it came at her again. He had already lost his sister and he was not ready to feel that kind of pain again and if he was been honest with himself, he cared about her more then he should but the way she made him feel, he had not felt like that in a long time.

Derek has been following her for the last 15 minuet when all of the sudden stopped to listen, he could heard foot step coming up behind him and he smiled to himself as he bowed down to jump and he grabbed onto a tree branch so he could lift himself up, he looked down and saw Amelia walking past the tree he was now sitting in.

He could feel the frustrating rolling of her as she let out a sigh. A smirk found his way onto his face as he saw her walking away from the tree and he jumped down from the tree and landed behind her and he saw her stop for a moment before she turned around, He hided behind the tree and as he heard her foot steps starting up again. He slowly moved around the three and walked after her for a few second before he moved his hand around her stomach as he lifted her off her feet, making her cream out.

"You haven´t been listening to me have you?" He whispered into her ear.

"Sure i have." She said as she leaned back against his chest so she could look up at him with a smile on her face.

"If i would have been the alpha, you would have been dead by now." Derek told her with a serious look on his face.

Amelia smiled at him as she moved her head back so she could hit him in the face with the back of her head. Derek had not been ready for that so he did not see it coming and he let go of her as he stumbled backwards as he shook his head a few times not from the pain but from the shock that she had just head butted him.

He was about to move in on her as he all of the sudden felt himself being lifted into the air and he looked up to see Amelia standing on the ground with her hands out in front of her and as she lifted them higher, Derek let out a growl as he was now floating 20 feet in the air.

"Amelia." He growled out her name.

"I want you to say it." She told him with a grin.

"Say what?" Derek asked confused as he looked down at the ground before looking back at her.

"That i am better then you." She said.

"Will you let me down if i do?" Derek asked annoyed with her at the moment."

"Sure."

"Fine. You are better then me." Derek said as he held out his hand towards her." Let me down."

Amelia smiled as she slowly put him back on the ground and she was about to walk towards him when he held out a hand to stop her. She leaned her head to the side but when Derek lifted his head up he had a smile on his face.

"Oh, shit." She said as she started to walk backwards.

"Run." Derek told her.

Amelia took off through the woods and she smiled to herself when she saw his car a few meters away from her but before she could reach the car she was once again lifted into strong arms and she smiled as she felt Derek running his nose against her hair. Derek let out a growl as he took in her sent and he didn´t know if it was because of the full moon but she smelt so much better then she normal did.

"Derek.."

Before she could say anything else she found herself turned around and pressed up against the side of his car and his body. Derek smiled for a second as he hear her heart beat starting to beat faster as he leaned closer so he could kiss her.

"Beautiful Monday morning" Beacon Hills high school is back open after been closed Thursday and Frida. Police is still search continues for alleged killer Derek Hale-"

Amelia groaned as she opened her eyes, she really didn´t want to go to school because she was not ready to face Scott and Stiles yet. But she know she need to make things right between the three of them because Derek was right. She need her best friends, now more then ever but Amelia knew that getting through to Stiles would be the hard.

"Amelia!"

"Go away."

"School." She heard her mother yelled from out side the door.

"No." She yelled back as she pulled the blanked over her head, she let out a sigh as she hears the door open." I said..." She was about to yelled out at her mother but when she turned she saw Derek standing there looking down at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Get up."

"No."

"Amelia." Derek let out a groan as he sees her turning her back towards him." We talked about this." He told her as he sat down on the bed as he ran a hand down her back.

"I don´t know if i can do this." She whispered.

"Amelia, look at me."

She turned around to see Derek looking down at her with a soft look in his eyes." You are Amelia Blackmore badass witch and you are afraid of skinny Stiles Stilinski?" Derek asked with a laugh.

"He is my best friend and i..."

Derek moved his lips against hers and a second later she was kissing him back. Derek pulled his lips away as he leaned his forehead against hers." He will forgive you."

"Promise?" She asked biting her lower lip.

"Yeah, i promise." Derek told her as he kissed her forehead." Now get dressed." He said as he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out of her bed.

Amelia walked into the class room stopping a she sees Stiles and Scott look her way. She hated they way they where looking at her, she lifted her head high as she walked past them and sat down beside Danny on the other side of the room.

"Is everything okay?" Danny asked as he leaned closer to her.

Amelia turned her head as she raised her eyebrow at him." Yeah, why?"

"Because you always sit beside Stiles and Scott." Danny told her as he looked towards the two boys before looking back at her.

"Maybe i just wanted to sit next to you to day." She told him with a smile on her face.

"Is this about what happened that night?"

Amelia was about to open her mouth but just then Mr. Harris walked inside the class room and the frist thing he did when he was sure everyone was there. He started to pass out the test and when everyone had a test he walked back to his desk.

"You have forty-five minuet to complet the test." He told the class." Twenty- five procent of your grade can be earned right now simply by writing your name on the cover of the blue book.

10 minuet into the test, Amelia looked up when she heard Mr. Harris calling out Scott´s name and a second later Stiles was running out the door. She looked down at the test for a few second before she threw the pencil down and stood up.

"Miss. Blackmore. Don´t you think about it!" Mr. Harris said as he turned around to see her getting out of her chair. She stood there for a few second before she ran out of the class room, she could hear Mr. Harris calling out her name as she ran down the hallway and she didn´t have to search for them because she know where to look for them.

She walked into the boys locker room and she hears the shower running and as she walked further into the boys locker room she found Scott standing under one of the shower heads with his shirt off. His hands were on his knees and he was breathing heavily.

"What is wrong?" She asked as she walked over so she could get down on her knees beside him.

"I can´t.."

"Are you shifting?"

"Why do you care?" Stiles asked.

"Stiles, don´t." Scott said as he looked up at Stiles to see the anger and hurt in his eyes as he looked down at Amelia. Scott looked back at her as he reached out to take her hand into his own.

"What is it?" Amelia asked with a soft tone in her voice as she moved her other hand around his.

"Everything is wrong. I hurt you and i know Stiles wont say it but he hated me."

"Scott."

"I know how much it hurt you that night, because i could feel your pain when she walked away from you and then you turned around and i could feel the angry you had towards me, if only it was there for a second but it was there." Scott said as he looked between Stiles and Amelia.

"I can´t breath."

Stiles looked away from Amelia as he dug into his backpack and pulled out Scott´s inhaler." Here, use this." He told Scott.

Amelia saw the look Scott was given Stiles so she turned to see he was reaching out Scott´s old inhaler towards him, she took it out of Stiles hand and she pushed it against Scott´s chest." Do it." She said.

Scott looked at her for a second before he shook it and brought it to his lips and inhaled some air into his lungs.

"I was having an asthma attack?" He asked as he looked at his friends.

"No, you where having an panic attack." Stiles told him." But thinking you where having and asthma attack actually stopped the panic attack."

"How did you know that?" Scott asked him.

" I used to get them when my mother was sick, not fun, huh?" Stiles said.

"I looked at her and it was like someone hit me in the ribs with an hammer." Scott said.

"That is called heartbreak." Amelia said as she turned off the shower as Scott leaned against the wall.

"Taylor Swift has written many songs about it and i still can´t get them out of my head." Stiles said.

"I can´t stop thinking about her."

"Well, you could think about this. Her dad is a werewolf hunter and you are a werewolf so it was bound to become an issue." Stiles said.

Scott and Amelia turned to look at him in disbelief.

"That wasn´t helpful was it?" Stiles said looking at his friends.

"No!" Amelia yelled at him.

"I don´t see you trying to help him! All you are doing is leaving us behind, While you run around..."

"I know you and i have to talk about something." Amelia hold out a hand to him." But.."

"I have been trying to call you for the last four days and the only thing i get is your voice mail. Have you even listen to any of the messages?" He asked her.

Amelia looked at him for a moment before she turned back to Scott." Listen, heartbreak sucks, believe me i know, but it is a part of life."

"No, that´s not it." Scott told her." It was like i could feel everything in the room... everyone else´s emotions."

"It´s got to be the full moon." Stiles said as he pushed Amelia away so he could stand in front of Scott." So we will lock you up in your room later just as we planned."

Scott shook his head." I think we need to do more than lock me in my room."

"Scott is right."

"And how do you know that. Oh, wait." Stiles said as he put a hand on his forehead before holding it out towards her." Derek, told you that."

"Amelia is right." Scott said as he stood up and walked over to his locker to pull out a new shirt and pulled it over his head.

"Why, do you think the hunters will catch you if you get out?" Stiles asked.

"No. Because if i get out... I might kill someone." Scott said as he walked out of the locker room.

Amelia let out a sigh before turning her head towards Stiles." Say it!" She said as folded her arms across her chest as she waited for him to start yelling at her.

"Why don´t you start by listing to the messages i left you." Stiles told her as he turned but he stopped when he felt her take a hold of his arm.

"Why am i the bad guy here?" She asked.

"Because you left us." He yelled at her.

"You left me frist" She yelled back at him.

"What?" Stiles asked with a confused look on his face.

"I am not doing this with you." She said as she moved around him but he stepped in front of her.

"Move!"

"No."

"Make me." Stiles said as he got in her face.

The stood there looking at each daring each to make a move. They didn´t hear the door open, until the heard someone clearing heir throat. They both turned their heads to see Jackson and Danny standing there looking at them.

"Should we leave?" Danny asked with a smile on his face.

"I was just leaving." She said as she pushed Stiles out of her way. Danny and Jackson moved to the side so she could walk out of the locker room.


	14. Chapter 14

Amelia was listing to the messages Stiles had left her. She left tears running down her face as she listen to him telling her how sorry he was for making her feel like she was enough because she was is best friend along side Scott and if he ever were to lose her, he would lose his mind.

She wiped away the hears with the back of her hand as she walked up the front stairs of her house and she was about to take out her key when she heard a woman call out her name. She turned around to see a woman standing beside her car.

" Amelia Blackmore." The woman said with a bright smile on her face as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Do i know you?" Amelia asked.

"No." The woman said as she pushed herself away from the car as she started to walk closer to Amelia." But i know everything about you and your Family."

"Sorry, what?" Amelia asked as she backed away from the woman and she jumped as her back bit the front door of the house.

"Amelia Blackmore, daughter of Karin Blackmore and granddaughter of the great witch" The woman said as she waved her hands beside her head." Rose Blackmore."

"What do you want!?" Amelia asked as she stared to get a bad feeling about this woman.

"I wonder?" The woman said with a smile as she tapped a finger to against her chin." What kind of power you have?"

"Power." Amelia said with a nervous laugh." You are crazy lady. Now leave before i called the police, she said as she reach her hand into the pocked for her phone but before she could. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw her mothers car pulling into the driveway but what sacred her the most was the look on her mothers face as she saw the woman standing there.

"Get away from my daughter Kate." Karin said as she closed the car door behind her.

"It is good to see you as well Karin." Kate said with a smile towards the woman she once had loved like an older sister.

"I said." Karin said as she opened the palm of her hand as she moved it up in front of her." I said, get away from my daughter." She closed her hand and she smiled when she heard Kate starting to chock.

"Mom, what are you doing?" Amelia said in shook as she turned to the woman she hand learned was Kate, was holding a hand against her throat.

"Mom!"

"I told you and your brother to say away from me and my family." Karin said, opening her hand, she turned to look at Amelia." Get inside now Amelia!"

"Mom!"

"Get inside." Karin yelled as she turned back to Kate.

Karin slowly walked towards Kate when she heard the front door close." I told Chris to say away from Amelia and that meant your Family as well."

"You can´t hide the truth from her, forever." Kate said.

"What truth?"

"That she is Chris´s daughter." Kate said.

"She is not his daughter." Karin said as she moved a hand towards Kate´s forehead.

"What." Kate laughed as she looked at Karin." You are going to make me forget, just like you made me forget everything ells you did."

"I never wanted to hurt you Kate." Karin said with a sad look in her eyes as she started at her.

"But you did." Kate yelled out and for a moment she almost sounded like a little girl." When you left Chris, you left me behind like i was nothing to you." Kate said as she pushed Karin backwards. "Everything that happened after you felt is your fault."

Karin put her the palm of her hand against Kate´s forehead." I am sorry but i had to protect Amelia from your dad." Karin said as she said some latin words.

Amelia stood up in her room looking out of the window and she looked down at what was going on and her eyes when wide when she saw the woman push her mother backwards and a few minuet later her mom moved her hand on the woman´s forehead. Amelia jumped when she hears her phone ring and she pulled it out of her pocked and pulled it to her ear as she watched the woman turne and walked back to her car.

"Hello"

"Ames."

Amelia looked away from the window when she heard Stiles voice on the other end of the call." Stiles, i don´t..."

"I need you."

"What´s wrong?" She asked hearing the sadness in his voice.

"I need you at Scott´s house."

"I am on my way." She said as she ended the call as she turned and ran out the door, She was almost out the door when she heard her mom call out her name.

"What!?"

"Do not use that tone with me!" Karin told her.

"I need to go."

"Where?"

"Stiles need me." She said as she opened the front door." Can i go?"

"We need to talk when you get back." Karin told her.

"Sure. Sure, can i go." She asked.

"Go." Karin said as she nodded her head towards the door.

Amelia was almost out the door but she turned and walked back inside and she sees the confused look on her mom´s face. She walked over and moved her arms around her mom and a second later she turned and ran out the door and she ran down the street.

Amelia was out of breath as she up the stairs to Scott´s bed room. She stopped so fast she almost fell forward as she saw Stiles sitting outside the door to Scott´s bed room.

"What´s wrong?"

"He kissed Lydia." Stiles said, looking up at her as he rubbed his hand together.

"Amelia?"

Amelia looked down at Stiles for a few second before she walked so she stood in the doorway to Scott´s room.

"Please, let me out." He begged." It´s the full moon, i swear. You know i wouldn´t do any of this on purpose. Please Ames tell Stiles to let me go."

"Scott..."

"It is not like the frist time, it´s the full moon and Alison breaking up with me. I know ... that it´s not just taking a break. She broke up with me and it is killing me. I feel completely hopeless, just let me out."

"I am sorry." Amelia said with a sad look in her eyes as she backed out of the doorway, She turned and moved her back against the wall, letting her slowly sit down beside Stiles.

"Please." Scott begged.

All of the sudden Scott started to scream, Amelia moved her hand towards Stiles and she was about to pull her hand back when she felt him grab her hand into his own and they sat there looking into each other eyes. A few minuets later Scott´s scream stopped and Stiles pulled Amelia up along side him as he hurried into Scott´s room and it was empty, the only thing the both stared at was the handcuffs that was broken.

"Stiles." Amelia pointed towards the window.

"We, have to go." Stiles said as he grabbed her hand again and ran out off the room.

They got into Stiles jeep and he drove as fast as he could. An half hour later had passed and there was still no sign of Scott anywhere. When the drove by a preserve, the noticed an ambulance and police cars. Amelia got a bad feeling when she saw someone been placed on a gurney.

"Stiles, look." She pointed her finger towards the gurney.

Stiles pulled the car over to the side and before Amelia could say anything, he was out of the car calling for his dad.

"Stiles! Wait." Amelia yelled as she got out of the car and tried to catch up to him.

"Dad, dad!" Has anyone seen my dad?" Stiles asked some of the officers that was there and he stopped when a burned arm fall out from behind the white blanked.

"Stiles!"

Both of them turned around to see the sheriff walking up behind them. Stiles sighed in relief as he walked towards his dad.

"What are you two doing here?" The sheriff asked.

Stiles didn´t say anything he just hugged his dad. The sheriff was confused, but he hugged Stiles back as he looked at Amelia behind his son´s shoulder.

Chris said inside the car looking at what was happening in front of him and his eyes when wide when he hears Amelia´s voice. He sees her closing the door as she ran after the brown-haired boy.

"Who is that with Amelia?" Chris asked as he leaned closer to Kate.

"Who?" Kate asked with a confused look as she looked at her brother.

"The boy that is with Amelia?"

"That is Stiles a friend of Alison´s but i don´t know who the girl is." Kate told him as she started at Stiles.

"You when to see her didn´t you?"

"See who?" Kate asked with an raised eyebrow.

"You when to see Karin, didn´t you."

"Karin Blackmore?"

"Just stop, alright." Chris said with a laugh as he moved a hand over his mouth." you most have don something to piss her off if she wiped your memories.

"Why would she..." Kate looked back at the girl that stood with her hand around the brow-haired boys back as she was talking to the sheriff.

"She is..."

"Don´t." Chris said, holding up a finger towards her.

 **THIS IS GOING TO BE THAT LAST CHAPTER FOR THE NEXT TWO WEEKS BECAUSE I AM GOING ON HOLIDAY. I** **HOPE WHOEVER THAT READS MY STORY LIKES IT AND WILL CONTINUCE TO READ IT WHEN I GET BACK and to everyone that has read it and left me a massage telling me they like the story thank you so, so much it mean a lot.**


	15. Chapter 15

Amelia lay in her bed that night, going over what had happened that day between her mom and that woman, but that was not the worst part. She had talked with Derek after he had come back to her house to tell her he had found Scott and she had told him what had happened and when she had told Derek the woman´s name. Derek´s face had all of the sudden turned hard and he had left her with out a word.

She took her phone into her hand to see it was well past midnight, she should have known by now that Derek was not coming back so she placed her phone on her dresser and got ready for bed.

The next day. Amelia was standing by her locker when her phone let her know she had a new massage, she let out a sigh as she looked down to see it was because Derek again and she really didn´t feel like talking to him after what happened last night.

"This is gonna be impossible, you know." She heard Scott say.

"Why don´t you just ask her if you can borrow it?" Stiles asked as the two of them stopped walking as the reached Amelia´s locker.

"How?" Scott asked.

"What do you need to borrow and from who?" Amelia asked as she closed her locker so she could lean her back against it.

"Derek wants me to ask Alison to borrow her necklace." Scott said as he looked towards her before looking back at Stiles.

"It is easy. You just say, Hey Alison, can i borrow your necklace to see if there´s anything on it that can lead me me to an alpha werewolf that i need in order to get back together with you."

"Why do you need to borrow her necklace to get back together with her?" She asked as she looked confused between the two of them.

"Derek, didn´t tell you?" Scott asked.

"Tell me what?"

"Derek said that there is a chance that if i kill the alpha i might be cured." Scott told her with a happy smile all over his face.

"What does that have to do with her necklace?"

"that is what i don´t know and that is the hard part." Scott said looking at Stiles." Because she wont talk to me? and what if she only takes it off in the shower or something?"

"Get on her good side and make her think of the better memories you had together." Amelia tells him as the 3 of them walks down the hallway.

"You are thinking of her in the shower, aren´t you?" Stiles asked when he sees the dreamy look on Scott face.

"Yeah." Scott said with a smile.

"Alright, Scott, you need to focus here, okay?" Amelia said as she took a hold off his arm so she was sure he was listing to her." From what i can understand from what little i have been told. You need the necklace, find the alpha. Kill it and get cured so you can win Alison back. do you think you can do that?"

"Yes." Scott said, nodding his head.

"Good." Amelia said with a smile." Now, if you two will excuse me, i am going to go home."

"You are not going to class?" Stiles asked.

"Nah, i don´t feel like going and i already turned my homework in. I will see you to later." She said as she turned and walked down the hallway.

Amelia was sitting with her back up against a tree as she was reading a book when she felt someone sitting down beside her, she looked up to see Stiles with a worried look on his face.

"What wrong?" She asked closing the book.

"Jackson knows about Scott."

"Of course he does." Amelia said shacking her head. " How?"

"We have no idea, this is really bad." Stiles told her.

"No, shit. You know what Jackson is like." She told Stiles. He let it out, just to pisses Scott off and eventually, Alison´s dad will find out."

"I am more worried about her aunt, that woman is crazy."

"Wait. Wait, a minuet her aunt?"

"Yeah. Kate Argent, she is the one that shot Derek.

"Kate Argent?" Amelia said feeling the anger with in her because now she know why Derek had left in a hurry and some how her mother knew her as well. They both of them had been keeping things from her.

"Hey are you okay?" Stiles asked seeing the angry look all over her face.

"Yeah. Yeah, i am fine." She told him butting on a happy face." So what do we do?"

Stiles sighed. "Scott still hasn´t gotten the necklace from Alison so that´s the frist thing on the agenda and i may have another plan in mind."

"What?"

"Can we talk about that later?" Stiles asked her." Because i want to talk about us and what has been happening the last few mouths."

"Stiles..."

"No, We need to talk about this because i can´t lose you and that is what i feel has been happening..."

"Stiles.." Amelia tried again.

"I know Scott has been busy with Alison and i have had my head so wrapped up in Lydia, that nether of us had been thinking about you and i am sorry for making you feel like you don´t matter because that is so fare from the truth."

Stiles took her hand into his own as he looked deep into her eyes." I love you. You and Scott are my best friends and..."

Stiles stopped what he was about to say next when he felt Amelia move her arms around him and pulled him into a thigh hug. He smiled as he hugged her back because after what had happened at the school and the days that followed, he was so sure he had lost her and that scared him.

"I love you to." She said into his neck and she smiled as she felt him kiss the side of her head.

"So, Scott," Amelia said as she sad beside him and across from Stiles in the cafeteria." Did you get the necklace?"

"No. Not exactly." Scott said shaking his head.

"No? Why not?"

"She told me not to talk to her." Scott said." Al all."

Stiles and Amelia looked at each other for a few second nether of then really knowing what to say. Stiles sucked in a deep breath.

"So, she is not giving you..."

"She is not given me the necklace." Scott snapped as he looked between the two of them.

"Well, did you find anything else out?" Stiles asked.

"Just that i know nothing about girls and that they are totally psychotic."

"I should take offense to that." Amelia said but then she face-palmed herself." But i do know some girl aka my sister and she is a psychotic." She said as she took a bite of the muffen.

"Okay, like i told Ames i came up with a plan B just in case anything like this happened." Stiles said.

"What´s plan B?" Scott asked.

"Just steal the stupid thing."

"You want me to steal it?" Scott whispered as he leaned in over the table.

"Do you have a better idea?" Stiles asked as he leaned in over the table as well." Because i don´t see you coming up with anything."

"Couldn´t we at least getting to Harris?" Scott asked.

"What does Harris have to do with anything?" Amelia asked confused.

"He didn´t tell..."

"If you say Derek i will take this muffin and shove it in your face." She said as she held up the muffin showing him she ment every word she had just said."

"What is going on between the two of you?" Stiles asked as he narrowed his eyes.

"Derek is being an ass. That is all you need to know." Amelia said eating the muffin." Now let´s back to Harris."

" We can´t." Stiles said." My dad put him on twenty-four hour protective detail. So we steal it." He said leaning back in his chair.

Scott turned his head to see Jackson was was staring at him." He is watching us."

"Who?"

"Jackson."

"Scott," Jackson said, sitting on the other side of the cafeteria." You can hear me? You can, can´t you?"

Amelia frowned seeing the nervous look on Scott´s face." What is it?"

"Jackson is talking to me." Scott said." He knows i can hear him. Jackson bit into his apple and Scott cringed. He back to his friends." Just talk to me. Act normal. Pretend that nothing´s happening."

"Are you trying to pretend not to hear me?" He heard Jackson say."

Scott was panicking." Say something." He said as he looked between Amelia and Stiles.

"I can´t think of anything to say." Stiles said." My mind´s a complete blank."

"Your mind´s blank? You can´t think of anything to say?" Amelia asked shocked.

"Not under this kind of pressure!"

"Did you know that you can´t lick your own elbow?"

"What!?" Both boys asked with a confused look on their faces.

"You said to say something so i did and it is a fact, that you can´t lick your own elbow." She said pointing a finger between the two of them.

"And that is what you chose to say?" Stiles asked with a raised eyebrow.

"At least i am trying, Stiles.!"

Stiles turned over to the table where Jackson was sitting at." He is not even there anymore." Stiles looked back at Scott.

Scott looked around the cafeteria." Where the hell is he!?"

"Looking for me McCall?" He heard." I am right here." Scott whipped his head around and saw Jackson leaning up against a wall with a smirk on his face." So what else can you do? Huh. can you see better? Are you stronger, more powerful? no, i know there was no way you suddenly got so good at lacrosse. Witch means you are a cheater, aren´t you ? I mean, can you even play lacrosse?"

"Yes."

"What is he saying?" Stiles asked as he looked between Scoot and Jackson.

"I bet my new Co-captain´s gonna score a bunch of shots tonight, aren´t you? And while you pretending you are not a lying cheat, i am going to ruin your life if you don´t give me what i want and you know what i am gonna start with? Her."

Scott looked towards Alison how was walking to Lydia.

"I am gonna destroy very chance you have with her and when i am done with that i am going to move on to the next girl you care for."

Amelia saw Scott´s teeth grinding and his knuckles where turning white as he was gripping his lunch try tightly." Scott, you can let him do this to you." Amelia said. You can´t let him have this kind of power over you."

"Ames, is right. Don´t let whatever crap he says get to you."

"What do you want?" Scott asked Jackson.

" Amelia"

Snap!

Amelia and Stiles eyes wide as the lunch try in Scott´s hand broke in half. Amelia turned around to see a bunch of people, including Alison and Lydia had turned their head to see what was going on. Amelia turned her head towards Jackson was smiling as he winked at her.

"What does he want?" Amelia asked as she followed Jackson as he left the cafeteria.

"You don´t want to know." Scott said as he took the now broken try into his hand as he left the table.

"What do you think he said to Scott?" Amelia asked as she looked over at Stiles who were following Scott with his eyes.

"Hell if i know." Stiles told her with a worried look on his face.


	16. Chapter 16

"I can´t believe you didn´t tell me that you are frist line?" Amelia said as she dropped her backpack by the door and lays down on Stiles bed.

"I didn´t though it was importend with everything that has been going go." Stiles said as he walked over and sat down in his chair.

"Hey, Stiles." They heard the sheriff called from the hallway.

"Yo, D-Derek." Stiles eyes when wide and he looked towards Amelia to see she was already starting at him, he turned his head back towards Derek to see him pressing a finger to his lips as he moved his other hand towards the took a step back as Stiles slightly opened the door to greet his dad.

"What did you say?" The sheriff asked his son.

"I said. Yo.. D-Dad." Stiles said with a nervous smile on his face.

The sheriff opened his mouth to question his son, but he shook his head." Listen , i got something i got to take care of, but i am gonna be there to night. I mean it is your frist game."

"My frist game." Stiles said." Uh, it´s great. Awesome. Uh..good."

"I am very happy for you." The sheriff said with a smile on his face." I am really proud of you."

"Thanks. Me too. I am happy and proud...of myself."

"What are you doing here?" Amelia asked as she turned to Derek with a pissed of look on her face and it only got worse when he didn´t answer her.

"God, you are such an asshole." She said as she walked towards the door and moved her arm around Stiles waist and she smiled a little to herself with she hears a small growl.

"We are all proud of him and i know he is going to kick ass tonight." She said as she leaned up to kiss Stiles on the cheek.

"I bet." The sheriff said." So they are really gonna let you play, right?"

"Yeah, dad. Can you believe that?" Stiles said." Frist line."

Still smiling. The sheriff said." I am very proud."

"Oh, me too. Again i am..." The sheriff engulfed him in a huge hug. Stiles patted his back awkwardly." Huggie. Huggie, huggie."

Amelia smiled as she sees the to Stilinski men hugging each other and after a few moments the sheriff pulles away.

"I will see the both of you later." He said before walking away.

"Take it easy." Stiles tells his dad as the two of them turns and walks back inside the room and Stiles shuts the door and before he can say anything Derek pushed Stiles up against the door.

"What the hell, Derek!?" Amelia yells at her boyfriend.

"If you say one word-" Derek tells Stiles as he points a finger hard at the boys chest.

"Oh, what, you mean, like, hey dad. Derek Hale´s in my room bring your gun." Stiles smiled seeing Derek was slowly backing down."Yeah. That is right. If i am harboring your fugitive ass, it´s my house, my rules, buddy." He said slapping Derek on the shoulders.

Derek looked down at his shoulders then back up at Stiles and based on the cold star Derek was given Stiles Amelia had held her hands out his she need to step in, but she let out a sigh of relief when she sees Derek fixing the front of Stiles shirt.

Seeing this made Stiles smile, feeling proud of himself so he retuned the gesture. As he started to walk away, Derek lunged at him, like he was going to attack him.

"Oh, my god." Stiles yelped as he walked over to sit down on his chair.

"Did Scott get the necklace?" Derek asked.

"No." Stiles said." He is still working on it. But there´s is something else we can try. The night we were trapped at the School, Scott sent a text to Alison asking her to meet him there."

"So?"

"So, the thing is, someone else sent her the text." Amelia said looking towards Derek." Because it wasn´t Scott."

"Well, can you find out who sent the text?"

"No, but i think we know someone that can." Stiles said pointing finger between himself and Amelia.

"You are talking about Danny?" Amelia asked.

"Yep."

"You want me to do what?" Danny asked Stiles when he came to his house.

"Trace a text." Stiles told him.

"I came here to do lab work. That is what partners do." Danny told him.

"And we will. Once you trace the next." Stiles told him.

"And what makes you think i will do that?" Danny asked him.

Stiles looked towards Amelia for help, but she had her head down in her own book, she only looked up to find both boys were now looking at her.

"Don´t look at me. I told him not to ask you." She said holding up her hands before looking back down at her book.

Stiles rolled his eyes at her before looking back at Danny." I looked up your arrest report, so..."

"I was thirteen. The dropped the charges." Danny told him.

"Whatever."

Danny shook his head ." No, we are doing lab work." He said as he grabbed a chair and pulled it up to Stiles desk. Stiles groaned annoyed as he pulled his own chair closer to Danny. Danny finally noticed Derek, who were sitting on a chair next to Stiles bed and he was looking between the book in his hand and towards Amelia who were sitting on Stiles bed staring at her own book.

"Who´s he again?"

Stiles turned his head towards Derek." That is my cousin.. Miguel."

Amelia snorted and she could feel Derek´s eyes on her.

"Is that blood on his shirt?" Danny asked seen the blood stain on Derek´s shirt.

"Yeah, yeah." Stiles said. " He gets these horrible nosebleeds." Stiles said looking towards Derek.

"Hey, Miguel." Stiles said making Derek look up from the book in his lab." I though i told you that you could borrow one of my shirts."

Derek slammed the book shut and tossed in onto the bed as he stood up and pulled his shirt over his head and started rummaging through the drawers.

"So, anyways." Stiles said." I mean, we both know you have the skills to trace the next, so we should probably-"

"Uh, Stiles?" Derek said as he turned around with a shirt in his hands.

Both boys turned heir head to look at him." Yes?"

"This." Derek said as he pulled the shirt out for Stiles to see." No fit."

"Try something else out." Stiles turned his head, but stopped half way seeing Amelia was staring at Derek with a lust full look on her face. He rolled his eyes before turning towards Danny, only to find the boy was also staring at Derek and a smile found it way on to Stiles face.

" Hey, that one looks pretty good, huh. What do you think ,Danny?"

"What?" Danny asked with a shy look on his face.

"The shirt." Stiles said as he his hand out towards Derek.

Amelia shook her head as she tried not to laugh out loud because the look on his face told her he was absolutely miserable and it only made it worse when she turned her head to see Danny was trying to hide the bluse that was showing in his face.

"It is not really his color." Danny said as he looked away.

Derek pulled the shirt over his head and he turned his head towards Amelia seeing she was trying really hard not to laugh at him so he threw the shirt at her head.

"You swing for a different team, but you still play ball, don´ t you, Danny boy?" Stiles told him.

"You are a horrible person." Danny told him.

"I know. It´s keep me up at night. Anyways, about that text."

"Stiles!" Derek held up another shirt." None of these fit."

When Stiles gave Danny a knowing look, he rolled his eyes and turned to the computer." I will need the ISP, the phone number and the exact time of the text."

As Danny was busy. Amelia took a hold of Derek´s hand as she pulled him out of the room, she led him to the sheriff´s room and she when searching for a shirt that would fit him.

"What?" She asked as she held out a shirt to him.

"I am a little disturbed that you know where his dad´s shirt are." Derek told her as he pulled it over his head.

"I have spend more then one night here and." She pointed a finger towards herself." I am not Stiles size, so i have borrow a shirt or two." She told him.

"Are you mad at me or something?" Derek asked her.

"Am i mad...You..You left me last night and why did i have to hear from Stiles and Scott that it was Alison´s aunt that shot you?"

"Amelia.."

"Who is Kate to you?"

"Stay out of it." He growled at her.

She held out her hands as she took a step back." I am so gonna stay out of your away." She said as she walked past him, but before she could walk out of the room the door was closed.

"Let go!"

"No." He said as he turned her around so her back was against the door." Kate will hurt anyone that stands in her way." Derek said as he moved some of her hair behind her ear before rasting his hand against her cheek.

"And i am not losing you." He said as he leaned to kiss her, but she moved her face.

"What is it?" Derek asked with a worried look on his face because she had never pulled away from him before.

"You and my mom are keeping thing from me and i don´t like it." She said as she pushed him away from her, she turned and opened the door.

"When you feel like telling me the truth, you know where to find me." She said as she walked out of the room and she walked into Stiles room.

"There." Danny said as he turned to Stiles." The text was sent from a computer. This one."

Amelia walked over so she stood behind Stiles as she looked down to see where who had sent the text.

"Registered to that account name?" He asked as he pointed to the computer.

Stiles shook his head." No, no, no. That can´t be right.

"Are you sure, Danny?" Amelia asked not believing what she was seeing as she looked at the name of the account.

Melissa McCall.

After Danny had left, Stiles, Amelia and Derek got into the jeep They headed over to the hospital and parked in the parking lot. Stiles called Scott, who was at the lacrosse game at the school. He put it on speaker so all of them could hear.

"Did you get the picture?" Scott asked over the phone. he had sent a picture of Alison´s necklace to Stiles.

"Yeah, i did. and it looks like the drawing." Stiles said.

Derek grabbed the phone from Stiles." Hey, is there something on the back of it?" He asked Scott." There´s got to be something. An inscription, and opening, something."

"No, no, no. The thing´s flat and no it doesn´t open. There´s nothing in it, around it and where are you. You are supposed to be here. You are frist in line." Scott tells him.

"Where the hell is Bilinski!" They heard the coach yell in the background of the phone.

Stiles let out a sigh." I know. Look, if you see my dad, can you tell... tell him i will be there. I will just be a little late, okay? Alright, thanks." Stiles said as he ended the call, running a hand over his head.

"You are not gonna make it." Derek told him.

"I know." Stiles said sadly.

"I am sorry. I know how long you have waited for the chance." Amelia said as she moved leaned between the seat so she could look at him.

"It will happened again, right?" He asked her, knowing she would tell him what he wanted to hear.

"Of course."

"By the way. One more thing." Derek said.

"Yeah?" Stiles asked.

Derek grabbed Stiles bay the back of his head and slammed his forehead down on the steering wheel. Stiles cried out and placed a hand on the sore spot.

"Oh, god." Stiles cried out." What the hell was-"

"You know what was for." Derek said." Go." Derek said as he pointed a finger towards the door." GO."

Stiles whined as he opened the car door and walked towards the hospital." What is wrong with you?" Amelia asked not believing what he just did.

"Of course you are talking his side."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?... Wait." She said as Derek opened his mouth to answer her." I am not doing this with you." She said as she moved past him so she could follow after Stiles.

Amelia ran after him, but she stopped as she walked inside, there was no one there and she know that Melissa should be working to night.

" Shouldn´t there be more people here, like doctors and nurses?" Amelia asked as she walked closer to Stiles." Why is it so empty?"

"I don´´ know." Stiles said as he pulled out his phone and called Derek. He told him that he didn´t see Melissa." Yeah, i said we can´t find her."

"Look for Jennifer, she´s been taking care of my uncle." Derek told him.

"This way." Amelia said because she remembered where it was from the time Derek took her and Scott to see his uncle, but when the walked inside the room it was empty, there was no one there.

"He is not here." Amelia told Derek.

"What!?" Derek asked confused.

"He is no here, he is gone." Stiles told him.

"Amelia get out of there right now." Derek yelled at her.

"What wrong?"

"It is him, he is the alpha, get out right now."

Amelia grabbed Stiles hand as the walked out of the room, but the stopped in their tracks when the saw a man standing at the end of the hallway.

"That is him." Amelia said as she pulled Stiles backward, as she moved in front of him.

"You must me Amelia." Peter said with a smile on his badly burned face." And Stiles, right?"

"Go. Go." Amelia said as she turned to run, but the stopped when the sees saw a redhead nurse blocking there way.

"What are you doing here. visiting hours are over." She said with a nasty smile on her face.

"Stay away from him." Amelia said as she held her hand out in front of herself.

"You and him. You are helping him." Stiles asked with fear in his voice." Oh, god. I am gonna die." Stiles said as he moved closer to Amelia.

Amelia was just about to use her powers when she saw Derek walking towards them and before she could do anything he punches the nurse in the back with the back of his elbow, knocking her out cold.

"That´s not nice." Peter said." She´s my nurse."

"She is a psychotic bitch helping you kill people." Derek turned his head to look at Amelia." Take Stiles and go."

"Derek."

"Go." He yelled as he turned his head towards Peter.

"Aw, damn." Stiles said as he felt Amelia grab his hand as the ran over to a near by desk so she could watch Derek and Peter face each other.

"You think i killed Laura on purpose?" Peter said." My own family?"

Growling, Derek moved towards Peter as he raised his claws ready to strike, but Peter was faster and threw Derek. he hit the wall and fell where Amelia and Stiles where hiding.

"What are you doing!?" Stiles yelled as he pulled Amelia back behind the desk.

"I can´t just watch Derek being beating when i can help him." Amelia said as she turned her head to see Peter dragging Derek across the floor by his neck.

"My mind, my personality were literally burned out of me. I was being driven by pure instinct." Peter said as he dropped Derek so he could grab the nurses key´s from her pocked.

"You want forgiveness." Derek growled before he punching Peter in the face.

"I want understanding." Peter said." Do you have any idea ... what it was like for me during those years? Slowly healing, cell by cell. Even more slowly coming back to consciousness. Yes, becoming an alpha... taking that from Laura pushed me over a plateau in the healing process. I can´t help..."

Peter groaned out as he looked up to find Amelia standing over by the desk with her hand out in front of her and he let out a small laugh as he tried to get up, but he found himself pinned to the wall.

"Oh. Your girlfriend got some power of her own." He said as he turned his head towards Derek." Think, how much power she would have as an werewolf." Peter said so soft that only Derek could here.

Derek growled out at his uncle." Amelia let him go." Derek said as he kept his eyes on Peter.

"What!?"

"Let him go." Derek yelled as he walked towards Peter and pulled him up by the front of his shirt and through some doors.

"Derek!"

"Go, now." She heard Derek yelled from behind the doors.

"Come one." Stiles said as he put an arm around her shoulder." Ames.."

"I can´t just leave him."

"He told us to leave." Stiles begged her as he pulled her closer to his body and turned her around and she hided her head against his chest as she heard the two men yelling at each other behind the closed doors.


	17. Chapter 17

Amelia walked into the kitchen to find her mom and stepdad talking. They stopped when they see her walking into the kitchen.

"Hey, honey. How was the game?"

"I don´t know." She said as she walked towards the refrigerator, she opened it to grab a soda. She closed door before she opened the bottle and drank half of it, in on go.

"Why, not." Karen asked." i heard from John that Stiles was frist in line."

"He didn´t play." Amelia said as she sad down by the table as she looked between her mom and stepdad, not sure she should tell them what happened.

"Why didn´t he play?" Jim asked.

"Because we were hiding from Derek´s uncle. Oh and it turns out he is the alpha that has been killing people around town.

"What!" Karen asked.

"Who is Kate Argent?" Amelia asked as she turned her head towards her mother." Wait.." She said holding out her hand with a smile on her face as she leaned in over the table. "I know she is Alison´s aunt, but who is she to you?"

"I don´t..."

"Stop lying. Just stop, mom. Okay. Just stop. You and Derek had been lying to me for weeks and i want to know why." She yelled.

"Don´t used that tone with me Amelia." Karen said as she moved her chair away from the table as she pointed a scared finger at her daughter.

"No. No. You tell me who she is to you and i know you have been playing with my mind ever since the Argent came to town and i want to know why!?"

"She need to know, Karen." Her stepdad said as he took a hold of his wife´s hand.

"I need to know what?" Amelia asked as she looked between her mom and stepdad.

"No."

"I need to know what!" Amelia yelled and she jumped as she turned around as she heard glas breaking behind her and turned to sees the glass windows was laying in pieces on the kitchen room floor

"What you need, is to get a better control of your power." She said as she pointed a finger towards the windows.

"Then just tell me what you have been hiding from me?" Amelia begged her mother.

Karin shook her head as she moved her hand out of her husband´s grip." I am sorry, i can´t." She said as she turned and left the kitchen.

"What has she been hiding from me?" Amelia asked as she turned towards her stepdad.

"It is not my place to say." He said with a sad look on his face.

"I am going to go stay at Stiles."She said as she walked out of the kitchen as she heard her stepdad calling out her name.

Over the next couple of days. Amelia had been staying at Stiles house and she was feeling down after the fight she had with her mom and she didn´t know what to do about it. But her mother was right about one thing, she need to get her powers under control because, but she was finding that hard to do since she had found out that Derek was helping Peter.

"Ames, do you want some thing to eat?" Stiles asked with a worried look on his face as he leaned in the doorway to his room.

"I am good, but thank you." She said with a smile on her face, she leaned her head to the side, seeing the worried look on his face.

"I am fine."

"Why don´t i believe you." He told her as he walked over and sat down on the bed so he was facing her.

"Hey." Stiles said as he lifted her chin up so he could look into her eyes, his heart broke for her as he sees the tears she was trying so hard to hide.

"Why, would he do this after everything he did and.. and he helped Peter hurt Scott.

"I don´t know." He said as he moved a piece of hair behind her ear.

"He said that he didn´t wanted to lose me, but i feel that is about to happen."

"Ames."

"I can´t be with someone that is hurting the people i love."

"What?" Amelia asked as she sees a big smile that is showing on Stiles face.

"You love me?"

"Of course i love you, you idiot." Amelia said as she leaned closer so she could hug him.

"I love you to." Stiles said as he hugged her back.

"No, can we get something to eat because i am hungry." Stiles said as he pulled away.

"Pizza?"

"Pizza it is." He said as he moved off the bed, pulling her along with him and just as the were about to walk out of the room his phone rang. Groaning, Stiles turned around and walked over to his desk so he could pick up the phone to his ear.

"Hey, Scott. Ames and i was just..." Stiles paused as Scott started to talk and his eyes widened at what he was hearing.

"Are you serious?"

"What´s wrong?" Amelia asked as she walked closer to Stiles, but he held a hand out to stop her.

"Yeah. Yeah, i think i have an idea... Ames and i are leaving right now." Stiles said as he ended the call.

"What is going on?"

"Peter took Scott´s mom out on a date." He told her.

"What!?" Amelia yelled as she took a step closer to Stiles.

"Ames." Stiles said with a confused look on his face as to what was happening, but he got his answer, when he hears the window starting to shake.

"What else?"

"I don´t want to say." Stiles told her as he turned around to see the glass window was shaking and small cracks where starting to show.

"And now Scott´s afraid that Peter is going to bite or kill his mom." Stiles said as fast as he could, hoping that she would clam down.

"I am going to kill him." Amelia said as she grabbed a hold of the front of Stiles shirt and dragged him out of the room and down the stairs and into Stiles jeep.

"How are we going to find them?" Stiles asked as he turned his head towards her, only to find her sitting there with her eyes closed.

"That way." She said as she pointed her finger down the road.

"This is so freaking cool." Stiles said with a grin on his face as the started the car and drove down the street. 10 minuets later the found Peter´s car parked alongside the road.

"So, what is the plan?" Stiles asked.

"You said you had an idea?" Amelia said turning her head to see Stiles biting his lip." I will handle it." She said as she turned to open the door.

"What are you doing!?" Stiles asked her as he leaned in over her to close the car door.

"I am going to take care of him once and for all."

"What do you mean, like take him out over something?" Stiles said with a laugh in his voice, but the laugh left his throat seeing the look on Amelia´s face.

"I got this."

"Really?"

"Watch me." Stiles said as he started the car and hit the front of his car against the back of Peter´s.

"Ow." Amelia said as she turned her head towards Stiles." Are you serious? Really Stiles!"

"What. I.. Ow." Stiles yelled in pain.

Melissa got out of Peter´s car with an angry look on her face. she walked towards the jeep as she sees Amelia and Stiles getting out of the jeep.

"Stiles."

"Miss. McCall." Stiles said as if he didn´t expecting to see her there.

"Yes!"

"Hey, Miss McCall." Amelia waved her hand towards the woman.

"Hey, Amelia."

"Wow, this is just crazy." Stiles said with a smile on his face." What an coincidence, huh. I mean, i do not know what happened. You guys came out of nowhere."

"Came out of nowhere!" Melissa faked laughed." We where parked on the side of the road, Stiles."

"How crazy is that." Amelia asked as she looked towards Peter." Maybe we should call the cops?"

"Yeah, Ames right. Call the cops, you know and do like an accident report." Stiles said.

"I don´t think that´s necessary." Peter said as he looked towards Amelia with a fake smile.

"Are you sure." Stiles asked as he rubbed a hand behind his neck." Because i think i am feeling a little whiplash."

"Whiplash! You hit us!"

"I don´t know Stiles said as he kept on rubbing his neck." There´s definitely something wrong with my neck."

"Your neck didn´t bang against the seat." Amelia said as she rubbed her forehead.

"Are you okay, honey?" Melissa asked worried as she walked over to get a better look at Amelia.

"I am fine, nothing some sleep can´t help with." She said." Again we are really sorry." Amelia said as she took a hold of Stiles hand.

Melissa smiled at the young girl before turning towards Stiles with an angry look on her face." Night Kids." Melissa said as she turned around and walked over to Peter.

Amelia saw the grin on Peter´s face and she felt the angry with in her grow as she felt Stiles pull her with him and she was about to let it go, but that chanced when she saw Scott hiding behind a car with a scared look on his face. She pulled her hand out of the grip Stiles as she turned around.

"What are you doing?"

"Making sure the can´t leave." She said as she closed her eyes and she smiled as she heard Melissa say" I don´t believe this."

She opened her eyes to see the front tires of the car was flat." Now, we can leave." She with a smile on her face as she sees Peter staring at her.

Later that night. Amelia was laying on top of Stiles bed with a worried look on her face because she could not shake the feeling that something bad was happening.

"What is it now?" Stiles asked as he turned around to look at her.

"Go, back to sleep." She said as she ran her fingers over his eyes.

"I can´t sleep with your sighing, so what´s up?" Stiles asked as he leaned his head on his hand so he could look at her.

"I can´t shake this feeling, like..."

Amelia and Stiles both jumped up by the sound of Scott´s voice coming from down stairs.

"Scott?"

"I need help." The heard Scott cry out and they hurried out of the room and down the stairs to find Scott leaning against the wall.

"What happened?" Amelia asked seeing Scott´s shirt was covered in blood.

"The shot me." Scott Cried out as he passed out.

"What do we do?" Stiles asked with shook in his eyes as he looked away from Scott.

"I know, who we can call." Amelia said as she turned and ran up the stairs.


	18. Chapter 18

"Are you sure he is going to be okay?" Amelia asked Deaton, while looking at Scott, With a scared look on her face as she looked down to see the bullet wound on his lower stomach.

"It will take a while, but he should be fine." The older man said with a soft smile, seeing the worried look on Amelia´s face.

"But he was shot?" Stiles said." Two time." He said holding up two fingers to make his point.

"That is the good think about being a werewolf." He said as he removed the gloves from his hand." Werewolves have an amazing ability to heal it´s body."

"So he will be fine." Amelia asked as she ran her fingers through Scott´s hair.

"Yes, Amelia. He will be fine in about an hour or two." Deaton said as he turned towards the door and he nodded his head.

"Jim."

"Deaton." Jim said as he walked inside the room as he looked at Stiles and Amelia that stood beside the gurney Scott was lying on." So, did Scott tell ether of you, who shot at him or why?" Jim ask as he walked over to stand beside Amelia.

"No." Stiles said as he looked up at Amelia´s stepdad." All he said before passing out was" I was shot."

"What about you?" Deaton asked at folded his arms as he turned his head to look at Amelia.

"I don´t know anything else then what Stiles already told you." She said as she looked at Deaton to see eyes was on Jim.

"What?" She asked as she looked between the two men.

"How have your mother you about your Familys powers?" He asked as he unfolded his arms as he walked over so he was standing on the other side of the gurney.

"Just that the our powers are connected to our emotions and that is why they can be hard for us to control them. Why?"

"You said it yourself, they are connected to your emotions." Deaton could see that she didn´t understand where he was going with it."

"Do you thrust me?"

"Of course." She told him feeling confused as to why he would be asking her something like that.

"Touch Scott." Deaton told her.

"What?"

"Touch Scott."

Amelia looked towards Jim and she reach out her hand towards Scott when she sees Jim nodding his head, telling her it was okay.

"Close your eyes." Deaton told her." And call out for him.

Amelia took a deep breath before she said out Scott´s name and she was shocked to find herself standing in the backyard of the McCall house and she was about to say something when she heard someone say her name. She turned around to see a younger looking Stiles holding out a needle to her younger self.

"I don´t want to do this." She hears her younger self tell the younger looking Stiles before she turnes her head towards a younger looking Scott.

"Why?" Scott asked her.

"Because i hate needles."

"Scott and l already did it." Stiles tells her as he held out his finger so she can see the blood drop that is there.

"But..."

"You do this." Scott tells her as he takes a hold of her hand." We will be best friends forever."

"Do you want to best friends for ever?" Stiles askes her with a hopeful look on his face.

Amelia sees herself looking between the two boys, she closes her eyes as she tells Scott to do it.

"Amelia, do you see him?" She hears a distend voice asking her.

"Yes, i see him." She said as she looks at the three of them rubbing their fingers together.

"As him to take you back to where he was shot."

Amelia walks closer towards the younger looking Scott." Scott."

The younger looking Scott all of the sudden turns into the 16 year old self and he just stand there looking at her." I need you to show me where you where shot."

And before she knows what is happening she sees Scott standing inside the old Hale house facing a werewolf looking Derek and the next thing she knows she hears Derek yelling at Scott to cover his eyes.

She opened her eyes and she lets out a deep breath as she looks down at Scott with a scared look showing on her face.

"What did you see?" Stiles asked her as she sees her looking shocked over at Deaton.

"I saw Scott at the old Hale house. He was with Jackson and Derek. Oh, god." Amelia said as she remembering seeing Derek telling Scott to run before he opened the front door and ran towards the people that was shooting at them.

"What is it?" The tree men ask her at the same time.

Amelia didn´t say anything as she turned and ran out of the clinic as she reach inside her the pocked of her jacked and took out her phone and dialed Derek´s number.

"You have reached Derek, i can come to the phone right now so leave a massage." She heard Derek´s voice said.

"Please, call me when you see this." She took a deep breath." i need to know that you are okay." She said as she ended the call.

"Are you okay?" She hears Stiles asking her.

"I think they took Derek." Amelia said as tears started to fall from her eyes." I can´t lose him, Stiles."

"It is going to be okay." Stiles said as he walked over so he could pulle her into his arms and he hugged her harder as he heard her starting to cry.

"Call it again." Scott told Amelia as he searched his room for his phone.

"Scott, i have been calling your phone for the past hour." Amelia told him.

"It is not here." Stiles said as he pocked his head up from behind Scott´s bed." Why, don´t you just get a new one?"

"I can´t afford a new one." Scott told him." And i can´t do this alone, we need to find Derek."

Stiles looked towards Amelia to see the scared look on her face as he said Derek´s name." Well, you are not alone. You have me and Ames."

"you said you saw Derek walking into the gunfire?" Scott asked as he looked towards Amelia." How did you see that, by the way?"

"You should have seen it. I don´t know what happened but it was so cool." Stiles said as he pointed his finger to Amelia.

"You saw it?" Scott asked with a confused look on his face.

"It turns out that one of my powers are that i can connected with people through my mind." She said with a shook of her shoulder.

"God, i wish i was a witch." Stiles said." How can i become one?" Stiles asked her with a serious look on his face.

"We need to find out who took Derek." Amelia said.

"I know who took him." Scott said." It was Argent. He wants to use Derek to get to the alpha. so they are not going to kill him." Scott said as he looked to Amelia.

"So, this is about the Argent?" Amelia asked getting sick about hearing the Argent´s name.

"Yeah, but..." Scott was about to say something when he heard someone talking out side the house and he leaned his head to the side as he listen.

"What is it?" Amelia asked when she sees sad look on Scott´s face.

"My mom just got home." He said as he kept on listing to her talking. She was leaving a voicemail on Peter´s phone and Scott could hear his mother was trying to find the right word to say. He let out a sigh as he heard her asking if could try going out again.

"Is she okay?" Stiles asked.

"She is crying." Scott said with a frown on his face.

"We, did the right thing." Amelia said as she walked over to take a hold of Scott´s hand.

"I know, but she is my mom." Scott said as he looked up at her with a sad look showing on his face." I don´t like it when she is upset."

"I know." She said and that is when she remembered what had happened when she when through Scott´s mind.

"Best friends forever?" She told him as she held out her finger towards him.

"What?" Scott with a small laugh in his voice.

"When i when looking through your mind. That is the frist thing i saw. Us in the backyard i think we were about 10 years old."

"I remember." Stiles said as he walked over to stand beside his two best friends." It was the day before you had to leave and Scott said he had a way for us to be together forever." Stiles said as he held out his finger towards Scott.

"Best friends forever?"

Scott looked between his best friends and he didn´t know what he had done to have Stiles and Amelia in his live, but he did know that he could never had done any of this with out them and he hope that he never had to find out what life would be with out ether of them.

"Best friends." Scott said holding out his finger as well and he let out a laugh as he saw the Smile on Amelia´s face before she jumped into their arms, making the three of them falling down on Scott´s bed.

 **A little bonding between Amelia, Stiles and Scott before things turns bad. Amelia will finally find out what her mother has been hiding from her and things will never be that same between the three friends when Scott or Stiles make a chose that might destroy the Blackmore family forever.**


	19. Chapter 19

Amelia was walking down the hallway of the school when she saw Stiles and Scott hiding behind some lockers, she walked over so she was standing behind them.

"What are we looking at?" She looked past Stiles to see Jackson was talking to Alison.

"Jackson, is asking Alison to the winter formal." Scott said.

"Why would he be asking Alison to the dance. I through he was taking Lydia?"

"The broke up, Finally." Stiles said with a smile on his face.

"That dosen´t answer my question as to why Jackson is asking Alison? Why are you not asking her to the winter formal?"

"The coach told him, that he couldn´t go to the dance because of his grads. It was either that or being cut from the team." Stiles told her.

"I am still going." Scott said with a angry look when he sees Jackson rubbing Alison on the shoulder before he walked past her down the hallway.

"I am not sure if that´s such a good idea." Amelia said as she looked over at Stiles before looking back at Scott." Do you even have a date? No, because she just got asked by someone else." Amelia said as she pointed her hand towards Alison.

"Do you have a suit?" Stiles asked him.

"Not yet." Scott said as he turned to look at his two friends.

"What about a ticked?" Amelia asked." Or how are you going to get to the dance?"

"No and i will find away." Scott said looking between his friends feeling a little annoyed by with all their questions.

Smiles smiled at him." So, you are going to ride your bike to a dance that you are not allowed to go to without a date, a suit or a way in without werewolves and werewolves hunters all out to kick your little werewolf ass?"

"Yeah and you two are going to help me."

"I am sorry i can´t." Amelia said as she looked between the two boys.

"I have to find Derek."

"Still no word from him?" Stiles asked, not that he really cared, but he know how much Derek ment to Amelia so he tried to act like he cared.

"No. So i am thinking about going back to the hale house, to see if i can find anything." She said.

"Do you want us to go with you?" Scott asked, not liking the fact that she was going to go back to the Hale house all by herself now that Argent´s was hunting Derek and himself.

"No. It´s okay." She said as she moved her arms around each of the boys shoulders as they walked to their next class.

After School, Amelia was walking up to the Hale house. She stood there for a few minuet, not knowing if this was a good idea, but she didn´t know any other way to find out what had happened.

"Okay, you can do this." She told herself as she walked up the front steps and she was just about to open the front door when she heard foot steps behind turned around and when she saw who was standing there looking at her.

"Where is he?" She asked as she stood there with her palms ready to strik if she had to.

"Wow. Right to the point." Kate said with a laugh as she walked closer to the young girl she know knew was her niece.

"Oh." Kate said as she held her hands out in surrender." I just want to talk."

"Where is he!" Amelia asked as she pushed Kate back.

"I will answer you question, one of them. So you have to ask yourself what is it you really want to know." Kate said with a smile on her face.

"What are you talking about. I just want..."

"Do you want to know about Derek or the truth about what your mother has been hiding from you all these years." Kate asked as she walked closer to Amelia.

"I don´t know what you are talking about." Amelia said as she walked backward, but her back hit the front door and she stood there, watching as Kate walked up the front stairs.

"You have your father´s eyes." Kate said as she ran a finger down Amelia´s face."You even look like him when you get mad." She said with a laugh as she pushed Amelia up against the door.

"I am warning you, stay back." Amelia said with fear in her voice as she looked up at Kate.

"So my question is." Kate said as she held up a finger." Do you want to know about Derek or how i know so much about your Dad?"

"You don´t know anything about my Dad." Amelia said as she held out her hands, sending Kate flying down the stairs." My dad, would never be seeing with someone like you." She said as she walked down the stairs and she walked past Kate, but the words that left Kate´s mouth made her stop in her tracks.

"I am talking about your real dad and not the man you have grown up with." Kate said as she stood up so she could dust leaves off her jacked.

"You are out of your mind, if you think i believe anything that comes out of your mouth." Amelia said as she held out her hands, once again sending Kates flying against a tree.

"I starting to feel sorry for Alison that her aunt a crazy..."

"You mean your aunt." Kate said with a smile on her face.

"What!?" Amelia said as she held out her hand as she slowly started to pull her fingers closer together and she could see Kate was having trouble breathing.

"If i am your aunt, who do you thing is your Dad?" Kate said.

"You are lying." Amelia yelled as she let Kate go from her grip.

"What would i get out of it?" Kate said as she moved a hand away from her throat." Your mother has been lying to you about who your dad is, because she didn´t want you to know how he really is." Kate said.

"Why are you doing this?" Amelia asked as the tears was falling down her cheeks.

"Because i want your mother to pay for what she did to me!"

"What she did..."

"Amelia."

Amelia turned around to see her mother walking towards her and she felt anger running true her body when she saw the man walking beside her.

"What is he doing here?" She yelled at her mother.

"Amelia, you need to calm down." Karen said as she held her hands out towards her daughter.

"Amelia."

Amelia turned to the man she knew as Alison´s dad and she turned her hands up and moved it across her chest before she pulled her hand out.

"Amelia, enough." Karen yelled as she held her hand out to protect Chris from the blow that was about to hit him.

"Is it true!"

"Amelia, you have to listen to me." Karen begged her.

"Is it true!" She yelled.

"You can´t hide it from her anymore." Kate said with a nasty grin on her face.

"You shut up." Karen said as she held out her hand.

Amelia turned her head to see Kate was trying to talk, but no words came. Amelia turned back to look at her mother.

"Why?" Was all she could say because she felt so betrayed, how could her mother have kept something like that from her for all these years.

"You were never..."

"Why!" She yelled.

Karen and Chris both felt the ground beneath there feet shake and Chris took a step closer to his daughter as he held out his hand to her.

"Amelia, you need to calm down."

"Don´t tell me what to do." She yelled as she pointed a finger at him." You are not my dad."

"I am your dad."

"Shut up, just shut up."

"Honey..." Before Karen could say anything else she saw Amelia shake her head as she turned and ran away from the two grown ups.

"Amelia." Karen yelled.

"Karen." Chris said with a sad look on his face as he sees the tears falling down her cheeks.

"Tell your sister to run because she is done when i get my hands on her." Karen said as she turned around.

"Karen!" Chris said as he walked after her." Karen!" Chris said as he took a hold of her arm, making her turne around to face him.

"She knows the truth, you can..."

"I can make her forget and everything will go back to normal. Just keep your daughter away from mind." Karen said as she pulled her arm out of the grip, Chris had on her.

"She is my daughter as well." Chris told her." And now that i know about her i am not going to let her go."

"What dose your wife have to say about that?"

"I told her about Amelia." Chris told her.

"You did what!?"

"She knows."

"Yes, she knows and we want Alison to know she had a sister."

"That is never going to happened." Karen said as she walked away.

"You can´t keep making her forget, she will remember and then what will you do. Keep making her forget?" Chris yelled after her. He let out a sigh as Karen kept on walking.

Amelia kept walking as more tears fall from her eyes. She shouldn´t believe what was happening and she stopped when she realized she had forgotten about Derek.

"Ahhh." She screamed out into the night as she pulled her phone out of the pocked of her jacked, she need to talk to someone and the frist number she saw was Stiles so she called him.

"Come one." She said as she wiped the tears away with the back of her hand as she waited for him to answer.

"I can´t talk right now." Was the frist thing she heard Stiles say.

"Stiles, i need to talk to you." She said as she stopped walking.

"Ames, it is not a really good time right now."

"Stiles i need to talk to you about something that happened." She said leaning her back against a tree.

"I am taking Lydia to the winter formal, can you believe it." Stiles said.

"Stiles i am really happy for you, but i need..."

"Not everything is about you."

"What?"

"For the last 2 days i have been listing to you talk about Derek and i am sorry he is missing..."

"Stiles!"

"I have to go." Stiles said as he ended the call.

"Stiles! Stiles!" Amelia yelled into the phone as she slowly fall down too the ground as she held the phone close to her chest as she cried.


	20. Chapter 20

Stiles felt bad about what he had said to Amelia. He shook his head because he was finally getting a chance with Lydia, the one think he had wanted since the fifth grade. But then Lydia had gone looking for Jackson and he was now sitting there alone by the table, looking at all of the other dancing with there dates.

"You idiot." Stiles said to himself as he left the table and walked out into the hallway and as he turned around the corner he almost ran Jackson over.

"Where the hell have you been?" Stiles asked him." Did Lydia ever find you?"

Jackson walked closer to Stiles as he tried to get his breathing under control and he saw Stiles waiting for him to answer him so he just shook his shoulder because he didn´t know what to say.

"What? What is wrong?" Stiles asked him.

"I..I was out behind the school, and i...i was...out."

"What happened?" Stiles asked him with a worried look on his face." Jackson. What did you do?"

When Jackson just stood there staring at him, Stiles pushed passed him as he ran out of the school and he had been looking for Lydia for sometime when he walked past the Lacrosse field and that is when he saw her standing on the middel of the field. Stiles was about to walk towards he when he saw someone walking out from behind the shadows. Stiles eye when wide seeing it was Peter so he started to run towards Lydia as he called out for her to run. Stiles seeing Lydia turning around and she screams out as Peter hurried towards her, taking a hold of her as he moved her neck to the side so he could bite her.

Stiles landed on his hand and feet just as Lydia´s landed on the grass beside him, he reached out to touch her when Peter sat down on the other side and growled at him.

"Please, don´t kill her." Stiles begged.

Peter leaned his head to the side as he held out his claws." Of course not. Just tell me how to find Derek."

"W..What?"

Peter shook his head at Stiles before he turned his head down so he could look at Lydia." Tell me how to find Derek Hale." Peter said as he ran his claw down the side of Lydia´s face.

"I don´t know that." Stiles said with fear in his voice as he followed Peter´s claw as he kept on running his claw slowly down Lydia´s face." How would i know that?"

"Because you are the clever one, aren´t you? and because deception has a particularly acrid sent, Stiles." Peter said as he leaned in over Lydia." Tell me the truth..or i will rip her apart." Peter said.

"Look. Look i don´t know, okay? I sw..swear to god, i have no idea." Stiles said as he tried to keep it together and that was a lost cause when Peter yelled at him.

Stiles closed his eyes." Okay. Okay." said after a few second as he opened his eyes." Look i thin he knew."

"Knew what?" Peter asked.

"Derek, i think he.. i think he knew he was going to be caught."

"By the Argent´s?"

"Yeah."

"And?"

"When they where shot, he and Scott.. I think he took Scott´s phone." Stiles said as he looked down to check on Lydia.

"Why?" Peter said as he leaned his head to the side.

"Because they all have GPS now. So if he still have it and it is still on." Stiles looked up at Peter." Then you can find him."

"Come on." Peter said as he stood up.

"No. No. I am not just letting you leave her here." Stiles said.

"You don´t have a choice, Stiles. You are coming with me."

"Just kill me. Look i don´t care any..." He stopped talking as Peter walked towards him and put his claw under his chin and pulled it upwards, forcing Stiles to stand on his feet.

"I am going to give you a choice Stiles." Peter said.

"What choice?" Stiles said confused.

"You can call Jackson or you can call Amelia because her sister is all alone and witch hunters knows that the Blackmore´s are in Beacon Hills."

"What did you do!?" Stiles yelled out as he reach out to grab Peter, but he took a step backwards as Peter growled at him.

"Save Lydia or save your best friend´s sister."

"Please, don´t ." Stiles begged him.

"Choice, make it now, stiles."

Stiles looked down at Lydia for a few second knowing that what he was about to do would chance everything. He closed his eyes." Give me the phone." Stiles said as he held out his hand towards Peter.

Peter wiped the blood from his lips before reaching out the phone towards Stiles, he smiled to himself as he heard Stiles saying Jackson name.

Amelia looked up at her house, not knowing if she should go inside or not, but she really didn´t have a choice because she didn´t have anywhere else to go. She took a deep breath before she walked up the front steps and as she reached out her hand to touch the door nob she frowned when she sees the door was. She pushed the door opened as she walked inside and she stopped when she sees the family picture that had been hanging in the hallway was now laying on the floor with glass all around it, but what scared her was the blood on the floor.

Amelia looked up when she heard a scream coming from the kitchen and she knew that scream anywhere." Sophie." She yelled out as she ran to the kitchen.

"Amelia, run!"

Amelia was almost inside the kitchen when she slipped on the floor and she looked at her hand to see they where covered in blood.

"Two Blackmore witches at once." She heard a man´s voice say.

She looked away from her hand to see a man with a scare across his face waking towards her with a knife in his hand.

"Leave her alone." Sophie yelled trying to get off the floor, but she fall back down as she blacked out from the pain.

Amelia looked over at her sister as she screamed out her name when she sees her fall back down and she was not moving.

"What did you do?" Amelia yelled out as she backed away from the man that was walking towards her with a grin on his face.

"I killed a Blackmore witch." He said as he stepped on her wrist and he smiled out to the sound of the scream that left the witch´s mouth.

"And now i am going to kill one more." He said as he moved his hand though her hair and pulled her to her feet.

"Go fuck yourself." Amelia said as she spit at him.

"You Blackmore witches thing you are so powerful " He said as he throw her across the room." But you are not." He said letting out a sigh.

Amelia let out a groan as she got to her feet." Big mistake." She said as she held out her hand and she smiled as she wiped her lip with the back of her hand as she saw the man was frozen in his place.

Amelia held out her hand as she hurried over to her sister, she fall down to her knees as she moved her fingers to her sisters neck as she checked for a pulse, letting out a sigh of relief as she could a faint pulse.

"Kill me if you want, but that wont stop the others from coming after your family." The man yelled at her before he started to choke and blood was slowly running out from the corner of his mouth as he fall face frist down onto floor.

Amelia turned her head back to her sister." Sophie, just hold on. I got you." She said as she moved Sophie´s head so it was laying on her lags and she took of her jacked." It is going to hurt." She said as she placed her jacked against the wound.

"I am sorry, "She said as she heard her Sophie scream out from the pain. Amelia felt her heart break as she saw Sophie´s hand that had been holding on to her fall to the floor.

"No...No..." She cried out as she held her Sophie close to her chest as she felt Sophie slipping away in her arms.

"Your pain is my pain. Your pain is my pain." She kept on repeating the same words as she rocked Sophie in her arms and before she know what was happening her eyes began to close and she feel to the side with Sophie in her arms.

The next thing she knew someone was calling out her name. She opened her eyes, but she had to close them again because the light was hurting her eyes.

"Amelia you have to calm down." A voice she had never heard before, telling her.

"Where is my sister?" Amelia asked as she moved oxygen mask of her nose.

"Honey you need to keep it on. Okay?" She heard say as a hand put the mask back over her nose.

Amelia turned her head to see Melissa standing beside her as she held the mask over her nose, she reach out her hand and she felt Melissa grab a hold of her hand.

"Sophie?" Was all she said before she felt her eyes getting heavy and she was back in the dark once again.

Sheriff Stilinski stood in the hallway, rubbing his eyes it had been one hell of a night frist, he tought as he looked through the window to see Lydia Martin laying in a hospital bed fighting for her live and downstairs the doctors was trying to keep Sophie Blackmore alive and from he had been told it didn´t look good.

The sheriff turned around to see his son running out of the elevator." You know what?" The sheriff said as he moved his hands out to stop his son from walking any further.

"It´s good that we are in a hospital because i am going to kill you." The sheriff yelled as he pointed a finger towards his son.

"I am.. I am sorry. I lost the keys to my jeep. I had to run all the way here." Stiles said as he ran a hand down his neck.

"Stiles, i don´t care!" The sheriff yelled.

"Is she going to be okay?" Stiles asked as he looked towards the window, where he could see Lydia was laying.

The sheriff turned to look through the window before looking back at Stiles." I don´t know, but Stiles there is something i need to tell you."

"What is it?" Stiles asked not liking what was happening.

"Sophie Blackmore is downstairs fighting for her life and Amelia.."

"Wait..Wait." Stiles said as he held out his hand to stop his dad." What do you mean Amelia?"

"Wait." The two men heard Jackson said as he walked towards them." Something happened to Amelia?"

The sheriff looked between the two boys." It looks like Amelia and Sophie walked in on someone trying to steal from their house..."

"What happened?" Stiles asked with fear in his voice, not really wanting to know.

"It is bad, Stiles." The sheriff said." The don´t think Sophie is going to make it."

"Where is she?" Stiles asked as he looked from Jackson to his dad."

"She is downstairs with her mom and dad, but...Stiles." The sheriff yelled as he turned to see his son run down the hospital´s hallway.

"And Amelia?" Jackson asked.

"She should be awake by now." The sheriff hold out his hand to stop Jackson." I think you should give her and her family sometime alone right now."He told Jackson with a sad smile, before he turned and walked towards a doctor.


	21. Chapter 21

Amelia said by Sophie´s bed side, holding her cold hand between her own hands as she started at her lifeless face.

"Amelia."

She turned her head to see Stiles standing in the doorway to the room as he was trying to catch his breath as he stared from her to her sister.

"Witch hunters came to or house." She said as she looked back to Sophie as she kissed her cold hand." Sophie was already hurt and.. and he was going to kill me..."

"Ames." Stiles said her name softly as he walked closer to her.

"I killed him, Stiles." Amelia said as she turned her head to look at him." I killed him with my powers. I killed him." She said as tears ran down her cheeks.

"I killed someone."

Stiles got down on his knees in front of her chair as he looked up at her with a sad look on his face." You said it yourself, he was going to kill you." Stiles said as he placed his hands on her lags.

"You did what you had to. You hear me." Stiles said as he tried to make her look at him." Hey." Stiles said as he placed his hand on her chin as he turned her head so she could look at him.

"You did what you had to do. You hear me?" He said and he gave her a soft smile as he sees her nodding her head.

"How is she doing?" Stiles asked as the feeling of guilt ran though him because it was because of him. Sophie was laying in that hospital bed.

"The don´t think she will make it." Amelia said as she wiped the tears away with the back of her hand.

"I can´t lose my sister, Stiles." Amelia said as she looked down at him.

Stiles stood up and as he did he pulled Amelia out of the chair she was sitting in so he could pulled her against his chest as she started to cry.

"Shh." Stiles whispered against her hair as he tried to calm her down." It is okay." He said as he kissed the side of her head."

Amelia looked up at Stiles and her eye narrowed as she saw something blood under his chin, she moved her finger up and ran her finger over the blood.

"What happened?" Amelia asked because moved his head upwards so she could see the thin line that was under his chin.

"Peter."

"What!?"

"Peter bite Lydia." Stiles said, feeling the guilt eating Away at him when he sees the worried look showing on her already broken face.

"What? Why?"

"Because he was looking for Scott and he wanted to find Derek."

"What does Scott have to do with Derek being missing?" Amelia asked as she moved over to grab her jacked from the back of the chair.

"Because Derek might have taking Scott´s phone...Wait.." Stiles said as he took a hold of her arm to stop for from leaving the room.

"What are you doing?"

"I think i knew how to ask." She said as she walked out of the hospital room and hurried down the hallway, but she stopped in her tracks when she her mother and Stepdad walking towards her.

"Where are you going?" Karen asked Amelia as she walked past them.

"I am going to find Derek." She said as she stared to walk past them, but she stopped when she felt her mother reach out her hand to stop her from leaving.

"Your sister is in the hospital and you want to look for your boyfriend!?" Karen yelled as she moved closer to Amelia.

"There is nothing more i can do for her now..."

"Amelia what did you do?" Karen yelled as grabbed both of her arms and shook her hard.

"Karen, you need to calm down." Jim said as he walked closer to her so he could put a hand on her shoulder.

"You and i both know why she is not walking up and if i hadn´t done what i did she would be dead right now." Amelia said as she pointed a finger towards the hospital room Sophie was in.

"And..." Before Amelia could say anything else she felt her mother slap her across the cheek.

"Karen." Jim yelled as he turned to look at Amelia.

"Are you done?" Amelia asked as she tried to keep the tears at bay.

"You have any idea of what you have done?"

Amelia took a step closer to her mother and they stared at each other for a few second." I saved her."

"There was poison on the blade. You know what that means." Karen said with tears running down her cheek now as she looked down at now closed wound on Amelia side.

"If it´s saves Sophie, i don´t care."

"I am not losing both of my girls." Karen said as she turned and walked towards Sophie´s hospital room.

Amelia turned her head to see her mother walking into the room she shook her head before she turned and walked down the hall.

"Amelia!"

She stopped and turned to look at her stepdad that stood there looking at her with a confused look on his face because he had no idea about what had just happened.

"What!"

"What is going on?" Jim asked as he held out his hands.

"Stay with mom." Amelia said as she turned and walked down the hallway and as she walked around the corner she leaned against the wall, she ran a hand over her eyes as she let the tears fall.

"Amelia."

She moved her hand away from her eyes as she wiped them with the back of her hand as she sees Stiles walking towards her with Jackson by his side.

"Are you okay?" Jackson asked as he looked at her with worry in his eyes.

"I have been better."

"I am sorry about your sister." Jackson said as he reach out to put his han don her arm.

"Thank you." Amelia said as she moved her hand over his." I hear about Lydia." She said as she looked between the two boys.

"How is she doing?"

"The don´t know anything yet." Jackson said.

"Are you ready?" Stiles asked as he moved in between the two of them as he moved Jackson´s hand off her shoulder.

"Where are you two going?" Jackson asked.

"To find Scott." Stiles told him.

"You don´t have a car." Jackson said as he looked over at Stiles.

"I am aware of that, thank you." Stiles said.

"Here, i will drive." Jackson said as he moved to grabbe Amelia´s arm.

"We are going to be find." Stiles said as he once again moved in between Jackson and Amelia because he didn´t like the way Jackson was looking at Amelia.

"Look, i have a car." Jackson said." You don´t. Do you want my help or not?"

"Alright." Stiles said as he let out a sigh." Did you bring the Porsche?"

"Yeah." Jackson said as he took his key from his pocked of his suite jacked.

"Good." Stiles said as he took the key´s out of Jackson´s hand." I will drive." He said as the three of them turned around and they came face to face with the man Amelia was looking for.

"Boys." Chris said as he looked between Jackson and Stiles before turning his head towards Amelia and he stood there looking at her and all he wanted was to pull her into his arms. He had heard what had happened at their house a few hours before and that her sister was not doing so well. Put he knew, now was not the right time for trying to bond with his daughter.

"Leave." He said to her before he turned back towards the boys.

"No." Amelia said as she folded her arms across her chest as she started at the man that was her Dad.

"Amelia." Chris said as he held out a finger towards her as he started at Stiles as he let out a sight before turning his head so he could look at her.

"Leave, now." Chris begged her with his eyes and he should have known she was not going to listen to him so he turned his head back around so he could look between the boys.

"I was wondering if you could tell me where Scott McCall is?"

"Scott." Stiles asked as he looked back and forth between Amelia and Jackson." Um, i haven´t seen him since the dance, Jackson, you?"

"I..I.." Jackson started to stutter because he was starting to lose his cool.

Amelia was about to open her mouth, but before she could say anything Chris grabbed her by the arm as he nodded his head to the two hunters as he pulled Amelia into a empty room and Amelia saw Stiles and Jackson fall against a gurney and she turned her head back when she heard the door been locked.

"Let´s try this again." Chris said." Where is Scott McCall?" When nether of the boys said anything Chris nodded his head again and the two hunters pulled the boys against the wall and Chris moved away from Amelia so he could stand in front of Stiles.

"Let me ask you a question." Chris asked Stiles with a smile on his face." Have you ever seen a rabid dog?"

"No, but i could put in on my to do list." Stiles said.

"Well i have." Chris said.

"Get to the point..."

"Did Scott ever try to kill you or Amelia on a full moon?" Chris asked as he turned his head towards Amelia." Did you have to lock him up?"

"Yeah, we did. We handcuffed him to a radiator. Why? Would you prefer we locked him in the basement and burned the whole house down around him?"

Chris laughed as he pointed a finger at Stiles." I hate to dispel a popular rumor, Stiles, but we never did that."

"Ahh, that is right." Amelia said as she slapped her hand against her forehead." You guys have a code, right?"

"Yes we do." Chris said getting tried of Amelia´s smart mouth.

"So, i am guessing that it´s never been broken?" Stiles asked.

"Never."

"Interesting." Stiles said." But what would happened if someone dose end up breaking the code?"

"Someone like who?" Chris asked.

"Stiles?" Amelia asked wanting to know as well.

"Someone like your sister. Kate."

When Amelia heard Kates name been said she felt anger and hatred running through her body, she opened her hands so her palms were facing the others.

"Where is she!"

They all turned around to see Amelia standing in the middle of the room and Chris took a step towards her as he as he heard everything in the room began to shake.

"Amelia, Calm down." Chris said as he held is hands up in surrender.

"Don´t tell me what to do!" She yelled as a glass broke on the table beside her.

"Don´t !" Chris yelled as he sees one of the hunters pulling a gun out from behind his jacked.

Amelia turned her head to see the man pulling out a gun so she moved her hand towards him and dropped the gun as he was pulled back against the wall.

"I will ask again." Amelia said as she moved her other hand up and Chris and the other hunter was also pulled back against the wall.

"Where is Kate!?"

"Amelia. Don´t..." begged her." What you are feeing is hurt ..." Chris opened his mouth but no words came out and he shook his head.

"Amelia, what are you doing?" Stiles asked worried as he held out a hand towards her." You are killing him." Stiles told her as he looked back to see Argent face was starting to turn red.

"Amelia!"

Amelia looked towards Stiles with fear all over her face because she was losing control off her powers and she didn´t know how to stop it.

"Amelia. You need to come back to me." Stiles said as he reached out for her hand." Come back." Stiles said as he moved her hand slowly down and he helt out a sigh of relief as he heard Argent was breathing again.

"Amelia." Chris said her name as he rubbed a hand across his throat.

"No. No." Amelia said as she pushed past Stiles as she ran out of the room, she need to get out of there because she was slowly starting to lose it.

"What the hell just happened?" Jackson yelled as he pointed a hand towards where Amelia had been standing a few seconds ago.

"She is losing Control of her powers." Chris said as he nodded his head towards the two hunters and they followed Chris out of the room.

"Powers!?" Jackson asked as he looked to Stiles for an answer.

"Amelia is a witch."

"A.. A witch?" Jackson asked confused."

"Yeah and we need to go now." Stiles said as he grabbed Jackson by the jacked and pulled him out of the room.

"She a witch?" Jackson said more to himself then Stiles, not believing what he was hearing.


	22. Chapter 22

Amelia ran out down the street towards her house, she stopped a few feet away from her house as she sees the yellow crime screen tape that was across the door. Taken a deep breath as she walked towards the house and up the front steps and she moved the crime screen tape off the door before she turned the door screen and walked inside the house.

Amelia sat on the floor, staring at the pool of her sisters blood that was still on the floor, she jumped when her phone started to ring and she moved her hand into the pocked of her jacked to see who was calling her and she hit the reject bottom when she sees her mom´s face on the screen and her eyes when wide when she sees blood drops lading on the phone so she ran a finger under her nose and she sees blood on her finger. The poison was already starting to run it way through her body, so she knew what she need to do.

Amelia ran up the stairs and into her bedroom, she walked over and sat down on the chair beside her desk and she opened the ... and took out some papers as she started to write. 2o minuet later she closed finished the last letter and wrote down Stiles name and she pushed the chair way from the desk and walked over and placed the letter on her bed and turned to walk out of her room, but she turned around to look around her room one last time.

Amelia walked inside the attic and she walked straight towards the book, she need to find a spell or something to help her find Derek and help Sophie because she know she was slowly started to run out of time and if saving Derek and her sister was the last thing she did she was okay whet what was going to happen. She opened the book and turned the pages until she found what she was looking for. She walked over to the table in the middle of the room as she rolled out a map over Beacon Hills and she held the crystal over the map as she closed her eyes as she said Derek´s name. Opening her eyes as she felt the crystal starting to moved around in a circle and she let out a sigh as she saw the crystal move back and forth the woods.

"The woods it is then." She said as she took a deep breath as she turned around, holding her hands out to the sides.

"Through time and space i call out the powers of the an..." Amelia said as a single tear fall from her eye.

Powers of the past witches rise. Course unseen across the ski. Come to me who call you near. Come to me and settle here.

Amelia opened her eyes when she didn´t feel anything happening and she let out a de... sigh as she turned around, only for her eyes to wide as she sees light coming towards her, taking a step back as the light fly straight towards her and through her body, making her let out a scream as she feel all the power running through her body.

Karen was sitting on a hospital chair as she held onto her youngest daughters hand when all of the sudden a hand grabs on to Sophie´s other hand, making Karen look up to see Amelia standing there.

"You scare m..." Karen eyes goes wide when she sees Amelia´s ones blue-green eyes was now a bright green. Karen get out of the chair as she walked across the hospital bed, she grabs a hold on Amelia´s arm making her turn around as she grabs a hold of bout her arms as she stars into Amelia´s eyes.

"What did you do!?" Karen yells at Amelia.

"I did what i had to do." Amelia said as she pushed her mother away from her and she turnes around and moves the blanked away from her sisters body as her eyes travled down to where the wound is.

"I am going to fix you." She said as she moved her hand over the wound and started to say a spell.

Hear or call. For those who fall. Purge her to awaken. From this toxin taken.

Amelia open her eyes as she heard someone taking a deep breath and she lets outs a laugh of relief when she sees Sophie eyes are open and looking around the room she was in.

"Where am i?" Sophie said as she sat up in the hospital bed and she sees Amelia standing beside her and she can see something is not right by looking into her sisters eyes.

"What happened to your eyes?" Sophie asked as she looked forwards to see their mother standing there holding her hands over her mouth.

"Mom?"

"Sophie." Karen said as she runs over and hugs her daughter as she let out a happy cry.

Amelia slowly backs away before she turns and a second later she found herself standing in the woods and she is about to take a step when she heard scream coming from behind her, letting out a smile before she walked the way the scream came from.

Amelia leans behind a tree as she Derek laying on the ground with an arrow in his lag, turning her head straight ahead she sees Scott on his back on the ground as he looks up at a women, she is about to step away from the tree when she sees Chris walking out from behind the shadows and she takes a step back when she sees him holding out a gun.

"Kate!"

Kate turnes around to see her brother walking towards her with a angry look on his face.

"I know what you did. Put the gun down." Chris said as he looked between Kate and Scott.

"I did what i was told to do." Kate said as she pointed the gun further towards Scott.

" _This is going to be fun."_ Amelia said as he eyes turned dark green as she leaned against the tree to watch the show in front of her.

"No one ask you to murder innocent people. There where children in that house, once there where human." Chris said.

" _Oh, god. He his a hunter. I hate hunters."_ Amelia said with venom in her voice as she started down at the brown-haired girl that was sitting on her knees a few feet away from Scott and Kate.

"Look at what you are doing. You are holding a gun at a 16 year old boy. With no proof that he spilled human blood." Amelia heard Chris say and she looked back at Chris.

"We go by the code." Chris said." Nous chassons cexu qui nous chassent."

"We hunt those who hunt us." Amelia said and she smiled as she heard the girl say the same thing before she looked back up at Chris.

Chris moved his gun up and pointed towards Kate as she saw her finger on the trigger." Put the gun down." He said and Amelia let out a woo sound with her mouth as she sees Chris firring his gun, making the bullet end in the tree behind her." Before i put you down!"

Amelia leaned her head to the side when she heard someone saying her name and she sees Derek reaching out his hand towards her. Amelia looks him up and down." _I hate werewolves."_ She said as she turned her head towards the others.

Derek looked up at Amelia with a hurt look on his face at what he heard her say as she turned her head away from him and that is when he felt hate and anger and that is when he realize that that was not Amelia, this was some one else inside of Amelia´s body.

"You are not Amelia." He said with a sad look on his face as he sees the girl he had started to care for standing behind a tree with a big smile on her face as she watch what was happening in from of her.

"Alison, let back." Derek heard Argent say and he looked away from Amelia to see the door to the house was slowly opening and that is when he felt the Alpha and he let out a growl when he sees Peter was all of the sudden holding on to Kate´s wrist as she let out a round as she cried out.

Peter hit her hard, making Kate scream out as he moved his hand around her throat and threw her towards the house and in a second he was up the stairs and dragging Kate into the house.

"No." Amelia said as she leaned against the tree as she tried to fight against what ever was trying to take a hold of her and she felt herself fall to the ground as her eyes closed.

Amelia opened her eyes and she blinked as she ran her fingers through the leaves and she let out a smile as she heard the a boys voice, asking someone what he was supposed to do. Amelia got off the ground as she dusted the dirt of her lags and her eyes wide.

" _Well, that is new."_ She said as she looked down at herself to see she was wearing pants. She shook her shoulder as she turned around to see a man laying on the ground and another stood with his back to her.

"I am the alpha now." The man growled out before he turne back around at he growled at her.

"Ames, What are you doing here?" Stiles asked confused as to when she had gotten there.

Amelia turned back to see who the boy where talking to when she slapped herself on the forehead." _"Oh, you mean me."_ She said as she let out a laugh.

"That is not Amelia." Derek said as held out his claws as he walked towards her.

" _Easy no."_ Amelia said as she held out a hand of her own and a evil smile found it way onto her lips as she saw the dog fall to his knees as he tried to breath.

" _Did i ever say how much i hate werewolves?"_ Amelia said as she leaned her head to the side.

"Eva Blackmore!"

Amelia turned her head to the side as she sees a older looking woman walking along side a young girl and she let out a sigh as she let go of the wolf.

" _The one and only."_ She said with a smile on her face.

"I want you to leave my daughter alone." Karen said as she and Sophie stopped a few feet away from her.

Amelia laughed as she shook her finger." _I don´t think so, i kind of like being inside this body and she called for us, but i already think you know that."_

"What the hell is going on?" Jackson yelled as he started to walk towards Amelia.

Amelia turned her head to see the dirty-blond haired boy walking towards her." _I don´t like you."_ She said as she pulled her hand outwards and the boy fly back towards he had been standing a few second ago and she turned her head to see the older man was now pointing his gun at her.

 _"You really want to do that?"_ Amelia asked with a raised eyebrow before she turned back to look at the woman when she was threw across the air and she laughed as she lifted her head off the ground to see the younger girl looking up at her with fear written all over her face.

" _You i like."_ She said as she got onto her feet.

"Stiles, Scott don´t." Karen yelled out as she sees the two boys trying to get to Amelia." It is not Amelia." Karen said as she pulled Sophie behind her.

"What!" Both boys said as the looked over at Amelia to find her smiling at Karen.

"Dad!"

Amelia turned her head towards the other girl." _You must be Alison!"_ She said with a smile on her face before she turned her head to look at the man."

" _I guess my great. Great,great_." She shook her head." _My great what ever Grand daughter didn´t tell you about me. Well let me. My name is Eva Blackmore and my power is that i can read minds and yours."_ She said with a laugh." _Yours is just felled with secret, just like his."_ Amelia said as she turned around to point her finger at a buzz cut haired boy.

 _"Ohhh. The thing you to keep hidden from the people you love the most."_ She said a sound came from the back of her throat. " _You two are such bad boys."_ She said as she waved a finger at the young boy.

"ENOUGH!" Karen yelled as she threw Amelia backwards again." I said leave my daughter!"

 _"If i leave she will die, is that what you want?"_ Amelia scream as she moved her hand out and moved her hand out as Karen fall to her knees. Amelia saw the wolf moved at her and she hold out her other hand and she new that the witch and wolf at their knees.

"Amelia, this is not you!" Sophie yelled out as she looked at her older sister with hears in her eyes.

 _"I is now_." She said as she turned her head to look at the boy and then the man and slet let out a laugh as she let go of the wolf and the witch.

" _You want me to leave? Okay i can do that, but not with out doing some damages frist and when Amelia leans the truth she will come come bagging me to take control of her again."_

Amelia turned her head towards Alison." _Alison you daddy has been a very mad boy. Did you know that before he met your mom he was seeing Amelia´s mom?"_

Alison turned her head towards her dad as she heard him begging Amelia not to do this." Dad. What does she mean?" Alison asked and she get a bad feeling when she sees her dad´s eyes was on Amelia´s mom.

 _"I he is not going to tell you i will. Alison meet your sister."_ Amelia said as she pointed a finger at herself and she smiled as she sees the shocked look on Alison´s face.

" _And for you."_ She said as she turned towards the buzz got haired boy." _I don´t have to tell everyone what you did, Onley Amelia needs to know that."_

"Don´t, please." Stiles begged as he looked at Amelia, because if she already knew that ment he had lost her for go.

Amelia closed her eyes and let out a happy sigh." _She knows and let me tell you."_ Amelia said as she pointed a finger towards him." _You are breaking her heart... Stiles."_ Amelia said as she waved her fingers towards him with a evil smile on her lips before she fall to the ground.

"Amelia!"


	23. Chapter 23

So that was season one everyone. Season to it up and it is going to be a bit darker then the real season is. the frist episode Omega and the story will jump to episode 10, Fury where Amelia will returen to Beacon Hills, after being gone for the last 5 mouths.

Season to will be called bad blood. if you liked the frist one i hope you will like this one.


End file.
